A Lover's Destiny
by Miyu6
Summary: Hiei shares a relationship with a girl named Hikari. Will their lives be perfect, or will it be a series of unfortunate events?*Lots of Drama Involved* Love has no boundaries. Life's a soap opera.
1. The shrimp? With a girlfriend?

Disclaimer: A friend named Cristy (aka Yuyuhakusholover) and I wrote this fanfic together over Instant Messenger. Cristy owns the character Hikari but we do not own any of the other ones…sadly *sniff* 

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter one- The Shrimp? With a Girlfriend?!

Yukina was talking to Kuwabara. "You know that man with the gifted eyes? What was his name again?"

"The runt. Hiei."

"Yes...Its just that...well...never mind. I don't think you would understand Kuwabara." said Yukina

Kuwabara blinked. "Tell me!"

Hiei was in a tree, listening to the whole conversation. He had his energy hid so that Yukina and Kuwabara couldn't sense him.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara...I just can't" Yukina said blushing.

Kuwabara blinked. "Yukina please. Tell me."

He was confused...Like always.

Yusuke bent towards Yukina. "Now what exactly are you two talking about?"

Yusuke heard Yukina mention the word "Hiei" and quickly turned around.

Kuwabara blinked. "Yukina. Tell me what you were going to say" He was getting aggravated...

Hiei listened. He leaned forward. For once he was glad Kuwabaka was pressuring Yukina.

Yukina covered her mouth and turned her head saying "no"

Kuwabara took Yukina's chin in his hand. "Yukina. Tell me. Please."

Keiko listened carefully "Is there something that you guys know that I don't?"

"I feel kinda left out."

Kuwabara blinked. "I am trying to find out what she was going to say." he turned back to Yukina. "Please"

Yukina turned her head and tried to ignore him.

Kuwabara sighed. He walked away mumbling "I knew you hated me..."

Hiei just listened. 'Please say it Yukina...' he thought to himself.

Yukina opened her mouth to say something but decided it better to stay quiet.

'Please say what you were going to say...' Hiei kept thinking.

Kuwabara continued to walk.

I...I think...I think Hiei is my brother!!!!

Kuwabara turned around. "WHAT?!"

Yukina covered her mouth. 

Hiei fell out of the tree. He had lost his balance... He fell to the ground and quickly disappeared. "Oh my gosh she knows..." he said very worried.

Yukina explained to Kuwabara (and everyone else who was listening) about how she had found out about Hiei

Hiei ran away. "!@#$%^ she found out. She is going to hate me..."

Yukina thought to herself. "I swear I just heard something in the bushes...could it be...? No...it's just my imagination."

Hiei sighed. "No. Running away is just the coward's way out" he turned around and hid in a tree. Not caring about hiding his energy. 

Yukina turned toward the woods and started walking...not caring if Kuwabara and the others said anything. She knew he was near...Hiei

Hiei just watched her... thinking. For the first time in his life, he was scared. Terrified... that she would hate him and he would lose her.

Yukina thought to herself. "I know he thinks I hate him...and that's why he's hiding."

"But I don't. I just want to talk to him."

Hikari came up behind Hiei. She put her arms around his neck. "Hiei... what's the matter?" she asked kindly. Hiei sighed.

"Why didn't he tell me earlier." Yukina stumbled over a rock on the ground but picked herself up and continued walking.

"Yukina... knows..." Hiei said sadly. Hikari hugged Hiei. "That's great! You finally told her!" She said happy. Hiei shook his head. "She... found out without me telling her" 

Hikari just sighed. "Oh..."

Keiko asked Botan. "Where is she going? She kinda just up and left."

Yusuke responded. "Who knows. Maybe she just had some unfinished business to take care of."

Hikari played with Hiei's hair. "It will be okay... she can't hate you..." she said lovingly. Hiei shook his head. "She can hate me and she does"

Yukina swore she though she heard whispering nearby.

Hikari sighed. "Hiei Jaganshi! Go talk to Yukina right now!" Hikari yelled.

She pushed Hiei out of the tree and Hiei fell onto the ground, somewhat near Yukina.

Yukina, startled, bent down next to Hiei. "Are you ok?" 

Hiei got up. "I'm fine" he glared at the tree which Hikari was just smirking in.

Yukina looked up at the tree wondering what he was looking at.

Hikari jumped down from the tree. Next to Hiei. "Hikari... don't ever EVER push me out of a tree again!!!" Hiei yelled at Hikari. Hikari just chuckled.

Yukina giggled. "Hiei...do you think it would be ok if I talked with you? Alone?"

Hikari blinked. "I will talk to you later Hiei" She left. 

Yukina nodded and grabbed onto Hiei's arm pulling him next to a tree and making him sit down.

Hiei sat down. He blinked.

"Now...I was just wondering why you never told me before...that you were my brother." Yukina said calmly wonder in her eyes.

Hiei sighed. "Because I don't deserve you as a sister. Making you believe that I wasn't your brother just seemed better. But... every time I had to lie to you and say I didn't know where your brother was, it felt like my heart ripped in half. I could barely bare it..."

Yukina stroked her brother's arm. "I...I know how you feel Hiei. I've been looking for you forever...had I known a little more about you I might have found you sooner.

Hiei sat up. "Then... you don't h-hate me?" if she said she did hate him, he would cry. 

Yukina looked startled for a bit. "No Hiei. Of course I don't hate you. What ever made you...oh Hiei." Yukina smiled.

Hiei hugged her. "Yukina... I could never live with myself if you hated me. I am so sorry I didn't tell you earlier"

Yukina hugged back and smiled sweetly. "I love you Hiei."

Hiei smiled. "I love you too Yukina" 

Yukina hugged Hiei real quick tightly then decided they better get back to the others before they get suspicious.

Hiei smiled. "Um... I think Hikari wanted me or something... I have to go. Sorry" he smiled and started to leave. 

"Hiei wait!" Yukina yelled.

Hiei turned around. "Yea?" 

"Thank you." Yukina whispered. Then she rushed back to the others.

Hiei smiled. He ran to find Hikari. Hikari... was with sitting in a tree watching the others. Hiei sat next to her.

Yukina ran next to Keiko. "What was that about Yukina?" Keiko asked. "Oh...nothing...I just had to um...never mind." Yukina responded

Yusuke was getting impatient. "Come on guys. Why are we all just standing around here? I'm in the mood to kick some demon tail. You're all acting like we're at ballet or something."

"Oh shut up Yusuke." Keiko warned.

Hiei put his head on top of Hikari's comfortably. Listening.

"Hey wait...Botan. Do you know where we are?" Keiko asked.

Botan blinked. "I have no clue..."

"Well, that's not news is it? Sheesh. Maybe next time you should bring a stinkin' map?!" Yusuke yelled.

Botan just glared at him. "I should not have to know where we are every minute! Maybe you should bring a map for once!!"

Yusuke mocked. "Well why don't you just fly up on your little oar thingy and see where we are!?"

Botan just stuck her tongue out. "Because I don't wanna!" 

Yusuke whacked her hard on the head. "Idiot."

Botan took out her oar and hit him over the head harder. "Baka"

Yusuke rubbed his head. "You probably don't even know what the word BAKA means!!!!"


	2. Lost and Found

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 2- Lost and Found

Botan stuck her tongue out. "IT MEANS IDIOT YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!!" 

Yusuke stuck his tongue out back. "Shut up and walk. Man I wish you had brought a stinkin' map. This would be a lot easier."

Hikari sighed. "People! How stupid are you? Go a half a mile west and you will be back into the city" Hikari said jumping out of the tree.

"It's not her fault. She just doesn't feel like flying at the moment..." Keiko argued. "What?! Who said that?" Keiko and everyone else turned around.

Hiei jumped down next to Hikari.

Yusuke put on his tough guy act. "Yeah...that's a good question. Who the heck are you? Hikari just growled. "Hiei's girlfriend" she said. Hiei was right next to Hikari, his hand around her waist comfortably. 

Yusuke chuckled. "Heh...the shrimp? With a girl friend. Spare me." 

Kuwabara laughed. "I never thought the shrimp there could even get anyone"

Botan just hit Yusuke and Kuwabara over their heads with her oar. 

"That isn't very nice you two!"

Hikari just flipped them all off and began to walk away. Hiei followed. "This is what I get for helping" she continued to walk. 

"Wait! Excuse Yusuke and the other jerks. They mean well...at least I think so..." Keiko explained. 

Hikari turned around. She sighed. "Whatever. It's ok. I guess... I'm used to being hated" 

Keiko motioned her over. "Sorry for the bad introduction. Oh...and we don't hate you. We just aren't used to Hiei having someone else with him. That's all." 

"Usually he's just all solitary and stuff in a corner or a windowsill" 

Hikari smiled softly. She came over to the group, followed by Hiei. 

Kurama bent over and whispered to Hiei. "I'm glad you've found someone. Good for you Hiei." 

Hiei just nodded. Hikari leaned into Hiei. Hiei and Hikari were about... the same height. Actually Hikari was a bit shorter.

Keiko leaned into Yusuke and whispered. "aww...they're so cute together." she held Yusuke's hand. 

Kuwabara just grumbled something about 'Hiei has a girlfriend before me...' and 'I hate her more then him now.

Botan over heard Kuwabara and hit Kuwabara over the head, hard enough to knock him out, with her oar. 

Yukina heard Kuwabara and understood every word he said. She only smiled at him. 

Kuwabara smiled at Yukina. Hiei just growled and Hikari chuckled. She leaned into Hiei more. 

Yusuke, trying to get off the subject of romance, came up with another topic. "So...when do you think the next fight will be? Who do you think we'll be fighting?" 

Hiei shrugged. Hikari whispered something into his ear and Hiei shrugged again. 

Keiko jumped as if she were creeped out. "Oh Yusuke. I hope you don't have to fight that one dude with the horns. He's looks really mean...Sorta like the people that were infected by Makai insects. Ewww...." 

"Don't remind me Keiko." Yusuke said. 

Botan blinked. "Hikari. Can you fight? If you can then you can help out these idiots out" she asked Hikari. 

Hikari nodded. Hiei sighed. "She can even defeat me if she wants to so she can fight" Hiei mumbled. 

"Yeah. She can be the alternate fighter if one of us dies!" Yusuke yelled. 

"Oh...but I hope that doesn't happen." Yukina said quietly. 

Hikari sighed. "I can fight regular. I am stronger then anyone here so I will fight" Hikari growled out, barring her fangs at Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Kuwabara 'eeped' and hid behind Yusuke. 

"Oh...right! I forgot we don't have Genkai. I guess you're in then. And if you're anything like Hiei...I'm guessing you'll want to fight as much as possible." Yusuke said. 

Hikari nodded. Hiei sighed. "Yusuke... she is more deadly then me. She kills for fun... OW!" Hikari hit him over the head. 

Kurama laughed. "Don't tell me you've never done that Hiei." 

Hiei grumbled. Hikari sighed. "And I used to do that. Just last week I killed Karasu and the Toguro brothers when I was bored" she said, yawning. 

"YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?! Oh man...maybe you're right Hiei. She is worse than you." Yusuke said. 

Hikari blinked. "What? Toguro said he was using 100 percent of his strength but he was really weak. Karasu was even weaker" 

Kuwabara gulped and hid. "All I know is I'm not going to get her mad" Kuwabara said.

"I never knew there were people as strong as you Hikari. Is Hiei like you? I've only seen him fight once or twice. And that was a while ago." Yukina said. 

Hikari smiled. "He is almost as strong as me but not. Hey... you are a koorime aren't you?" Hikari asked Yukina. "I am half fire half koorime like Hiei..." Hikari yawned. 

"Um...yes. I am his sister. Though...I'm not exactly like him. I'm an ice koorime." Yukina said. 

"Yea. I am mainly fire but some ice koorime" Hikari said smiling. 

"Cool." Yukina said smilling. 

Hikari nodded. The only one she really liked other then Hiei was Yukina right about now. 

Yukina felt sort of close to Hikari. Being that she was the most like her. Hikari sort of felt like a big sister to her.

Hikari smiled. She yawned and leaned into Hiei. Hiei kept his arm around her. 

Kuwabara liked Hikari... but wasn't going to say it. He didn't want to get killed by Hiei... or worse... Hikari... 

"Well, why dont go back to the Hotel. I can pay for a room for you Hikari." Keiko said. "Since I don't think they'll be expecting you." 

Hikari shrugged. "I will just sleep in a tree. They are comfier then beds." 

"Fine by me." Yusuke said. 

"I don't see how but alright." Keiko said. 

Botan sighed. "Hikari. Please sleep in the hotel. It will be fun" she said. Hikari sighed. "Fine." 

"Ok...it's settled then!" Keiko smiled. 

Hikari smiled softly. She kissed Hiei for a moment and then pulled back. "I will be right back" she vanished, being even faster then Hiei. 

Yusuke was confused. "oooookkkk." 

"What's with her?" he asked. 

Then he caught Hiei's expression. "Never mind." 

Hiei sighed. "She will be back. Just... something i--" Something flew over head. "That thing there is trying to kill her and she has to beat it by herself so she is in danger and doesn't want anyone else to get hurt so left" 

Keiko screamed. "What!?!" Keiko grabbed onto Yusuke. "Fight it you idiot. You can't just let her do it alone!" 

Keiko turned to Hiei. "Unless you're planning to do something about it."

Hiei sighed. "No. If someone helps her, the thing will just come back stronger then ever" 

"Could you please let go of my arm Keiko? I think your cutting off my blood circulation." Yusuke said. 

Keiko let go instantly. "Oh...right...Sorry Yusuke." Keiko blushed. 

Hiei sighed. 

*at the hotel* 

Hiei sat on a couch, looking out the window. There was a balcony there but he didn't feel like going onto it. 

A knock came from the door. "Hello. Hiei? May I come in?" It was Yukina. 

Hiei sighed. "Sure you can come in" 

The door creaked and Yukina came in. "Hello Hiei. How are you tonight?" 

She sat down on the couch next to him. 

Before Hiei could answer, he saw something fall onto the balcony. It was Hikari. She was bleeding heavily. Hiei ran outside and picked her up and laid her on the a different couch since there were two in the room. "Oh crap!" he began to look at her stomach which had a hole all the way through it. Hikari was unconscious. 

"Hiei..." Yukina said calmly. 

"I...I think I can heal her somewhat." 

Hiei nodded. There were a whole lot of cuts all over Hikari but mainly her stomach. 

Yukina laid her hands on Hikari. They were emitting a blue energy and were very cooling. If Hikari were conscious...they would have helped ease her pain. But she wasn't

. 

The healing process began and some of the cuts were looking better already. But that one big gash on her stomach, it looked as if it would take forever to heal. 

Hiei sighed, still worried. 

"Hiei...do you have anywhere you could put her. I don't think it's safe to keep her out here." Yukina said softly. As if to calm him a bit. 

Hiei nodded. "In the bed room on the bed I guess" He picked her up and slowly walked into the room, careful not to wake her or anything. 

Yukina sighed. "I've never seen Hiei like this." 

Hiei put Hikari on the bed gently. He sat next to her. 

Yukina walked in quietly. She watched Hiei for a bit. He looked worried and she felt sympathy for him. It was sad to see this happen to a person like him and a person like Hikari. 

Hiei stroked Hikari's hair gently. She instantly, even though like asleep, cuddled to him. 

Yukina only watched. Then she walked over to Hiei. 

"Hiei. You two really appear to care for eachother. I think I'll leave you guys alone for a while. Come to the girls apartment room if you need me. I suppose you could say im on call for the night. I'll be back around 9:00 to change her dressings. If that's alright with you." Yukina said. 

"Unless...you would like to do it yourself." she said hugging him. 

Hiei smiled softly. "I will. I don't want to bother you" 

"Very well. Good night Hiei." Yukina said as she snuck out the door and out of the apartment room. 

Hiei sighed and continued to stroke Hikari's hair. 

*back at the girls apartment room*

"Where were you Yukina?" Keiko asked. 

"I was...um...with Hiei." she responded solemnly. 

Botan blinked. But nodded. She laid on the couch boredily. 

Hiei sat on the bed, still stroking Hikari's hair worriedly. 

Then the door slammed open. "Hello? Hiei? Are you here?" Yusuke yelled across the apartment room. 


	3. Pain and Sorrow

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 3- Pain and Sorrow

Hiei sighed. "Shut up. You might wake Hikari and I'm in here" he responded quietly. Not even looking up from Hikari. 

Kurama looked worried. "Hiei...what happened?" 

Hiei just shook his head. "Something Hikari has been dealing with for a long time she finally defeated but it almost cost her her life" Hiei stroked Hikari's hair. 

"Who knew shorty cared this much about anything? I mean...he barely even cares about what he wears let alone a girl."

Kuwabara almost laughed a loud but covered his mouth. Snickering. Hiei glanced up, giving Yusuke a death glare. "I can hear everything you say. So don't try me right about now" 

Kurama put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "Let him alone. I think it would be better if you just left. " 

Kurama continued. "I, on the other hand need to talk to Hiei." 

Hiei continued to stroke Hikari's hair. He heard everything but didn't care what they said. Kuwabara was already out of the room. 

Kurama pulled up a chair and sat next to Hiei.

Hikari started to whimper in her sleep. Hiei picked her up gently and put her head to his chest, laying her half in his lap. 

"Hiei..." Kurama began, "Tell me what is bothering you. You've never felt like this before have you?" 

Hiei sighed. "No I haven't. I am worried... for the first time in my life. If she dies... I don't know what I will do..." he mumbled. 

Kurama wanted to help Hiei so badly...but for the first time in his life, he didn't have an answer. "The most we can do is hope..." he said softly. 

Hiei just held Hikari tighter to his chest. Hiei... was on the verge of tears. That is how worried he was. 

"Hiei...would you like me to get some warm water and a wash cloth for her head? I think it might help." Kurama offered.

Hikari's stomach was still bleeding a bit. 

Kurama left the room momentarily to go get a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. Then he remembered Hiei's eyes. Normally they were cold and lifeless (unless he was talking about Yukina or making fun of someone of course) but now they looked saddened... 

Hikari moved a bit. She whimpered from the pain as her stomach wound opened back up. Hiei sighed. "Shhh...." he whispered to her sleeping form. 

Kurama came back to the room carrying a large bowl and a couple of washcloths. He set them on the nightstand next to the bed. Then he dipped one of the soft cloths into the water, wrung it out, and placed it on her head. 

Then he looked at the clock. It was nearly 9:00. 

Hikari seemed to ease back a bit with the wash cloth on her head. 

Hiei sighed. 

"I think you should change her dressings. You've been sitting here for nearly 3 hours. If you'd like, I could leave the room." Kurama said.

Hiei nodded. He gently laid her down and went over to a dresser thing and got a extra pair of his clothes out. 

"Very well then. I'll talk to you later. Maybe I'll come in and check on you within an hour or so." Kurama said. 

Hiei nodded. "Thanks... for just being here" 

Kurama nodded back. "What are friends for?" Then he left the room. 

Hiei changed Hikari into an extra pair of his own clothing. Hiei sighed. "I guess... she needs a belt... or the pants will just fall off..." he sweatdropped. He took two of his fours belts off and put them on Hikari. 

**Back at the Hotel**

Botan had been trying to wiggle the truth out of Yukina. "No Botan. It's private. There is no way I can tell you...do you understand?" Yukina said. 

Botan pouted. "Come on! Tell me!" 

Yukina sat straight faced and you could tell something was bothering her. 

Botan blinked. "Ok something is bothering you. It is better if you tell your friends. It will help..." 

"Come on Yukina. You can tell us. I promise I wont tell. Though I'm not so sure about Botan over there." Keiko said.

Botan blinked. "I will not tell. I mean it. I can keep a secret" 

"Yeah right." Shizuru said from over in the corner of the room. 

Botan stuck her tongue out. "I can too keep a secret!" 

"Like you did when you almost spilled the beans about Hiei? Yeah, I'm sure she'll trust you." Shizuru argued. 

Botan sighed. "But I almost! ALMOST! I didn't!"

Shizuru stuck her tongue out. Then shut her eyes as if to ignore Botan. 

"I can keep a secret. Easily. So there! Yukina please tell me" Botan begged Yukina. 

Yukina caved in. "Very well. But you HAVE to promise not to tell. Though I'm not quite sure who you would tell anyway. The other guys are probably already there." 

"I won't tell...." Botan said. Truthfully. 

"Ok. I'll tell you. You know that young girl we met in the forest? " Yukina began. 

"I believe her name is Hikari." 

"We saw her disappear in the woods. Remember?" Yukina asked Botan. 

Botan nodded. 

"She came back. But she is hurt very badly. Hiei is very upset and I've never seen him like this." Yukina explained. 

Botan listened. A bit confused. 

"He really cares about her Botan. And she's hurt very badly and there's nothing I can do!!!!" Yukina said crying. 

Botan sighed. She walked over and hugged Yukina. "It's ok... if I know Hiei he will try and find a way to heal her" 

"Oh, that's the reason I was over there. I knew something was wrong so I went and I used my healing powers on her. I bandaged her too. But I'm not sure she'll be ok because she has this one really big gash in her stomach." Yukina said sniffing in between. 

"It was bleeding out of control. And I left her with Hiei." Yukina said. 

Botan nodded. "Well... just have faith..." 

"He was sitting at the bedside with her when I left. It's just so sad...seeing him like this." Yukina said.

Botan nodded. "Maybe... you should go visit him... it will cheer him up..." Botan said smiling. 

Yukina calmed down a bit. "No, I promised him. I asked if he wanted me to stop by but he said he would take care of her himself. He really loves her Botan." 

Botan smiled softly. Trying to cheer her up. "He probably wants you" 

Keiko sat down next to Yukina and put her arm around Yukina. 

"I think Botan's right. Maybe you should go anyway. I think he might be happy to see you. Even if he doesn't admit it." Keiko agreed.

Botan nodded. 

"Ok, I'll go." Yukina said. Then she stood up and went out the door. 

Shizuru stood staring. "Man I hate mushy stuff. But I still kinda feel sorry for her."

Botan nodded. "I feel very sorry for her..."

Hiei had Hikari in his lap. 

Yukina walked into the boys apartment without even knocking. 

Hiei just held Hikari closer. 

"Hiei?" Yukina said softly walking into the room cautiously. 

Hiei glanced up but a smile shown on his face. "Hello" 

"I came to see you. Even though you told me not to. I had a feeling that I needed to talk to you. That you needed me." Yukina said. 

Hiei sighed. "She isn't getting any better. This is really getting my worried" he looked down at Hikari. 

Yukina held her hand at her chest. "I'm sorry Hiei." 

"It's not your fault" 

His eyes shown with worry. 

Yukina pulled up a chair right next to Hiei and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

Hiei smiled softly. 

He loved being with Yukina. Almost as much as he loved to be with Hikari. 

"I love you Hiei." Yukina whispered.

Hiei blinked. "I love you too Yukina" Hiei whispered. 

He kissed Yukina's forehead in a sibling way thing. 

Yukina smiled. They sat there with Hikari for nearly 4 hours till nearly 1 in the morning.

"Hiei...I...I think she's waking up." Yukina said softly.

Hikari was slowly waking up. Hiei's eyes darted down to Hikari. He shook her gently. Hikari groaned in pain. 

"Hiei. Don't do that. You might hurt her more." Yukina said. 

She continued. "She'll wake up in time." 

Hiei stopped. Hikari groaned in pain. Still.

Hikari's eyes slowly opened. She put her head closer to Hiei's chest, she looked up at him. 

Yukina was the first to speak. "Hikari..." she said quietly. "How are you feeling? If you don't feel like talking I understand."

Hikari held her stomach. "I... hu...rt..." she said weakly. Hiei held her a bit closer. 

"You'll be ok. Hiei and I are here. Would you like me to use some of my healing powers again? It might help some." Yukina offered.

Hikari shrugged but then groaned in pain. "No... do...n't... I... do...n't... wa..nt... to... be...." Hikari said weakly. Hiei cut her off. "A burden? You will never be a burden Hikari..." he mumbled lovingly. 

"No...you're not a burden." Yukina said and she once again laid her hands upon Hikari. The blue light emitted again and the wound sealed back up. "You still have a lot of healing to do though."

Hikari sighed. Hiei laid Hikari down. "Yukina... let me try something" Hiei said. He pushed Yukina's hands away gently and put his hands on top of Hikari. He closed his eyes and focused his energy. It slowly went to his hands and a reddish energy came out. It started to heal Hikari.

Hiei felt really weak after a moment. He stopped and sat on the bed. Feeling dizzy. "I gotta learn how to use that better..." he mumbled.

Yukina was curious. "But when did you learn to do that Hiei?"

Hiei sighed. "I have known how for a while but never needed to use it. It uses all my energy quickly though and makes me very weak" He admitted.

"You? Weak?" Yukina said giggling. "I'll just have to teach you how to control it sometime. I've been practicing nearly all my life."

Hiei smiled. "Thank you" 

Hikari yawned

Yukina then put her hands on Hiei. Just to give him a little more energy. "You'll learn how to do that soon enough." she said. 

Hiei smiled. "Yea I guess" 

Yukina thought to herself. * I think he feels a little better knowing she's ok.* 

Hikari leaned up and kissed Hiei. Hiei leaned down so Hikari didn't have to lean up and he kissed her back. After a moment she pulled back. 

Yukina left the room to leave them alone. "I don't want to be a bother to you two. I'll leave now." she explained.

Hiei blinked. Hikari sighed. "You... don't... have... to... leave..." 

"Are you saying you don't want me to leave?" Yukina asked smiling sweetly. 

Hikari smiled. Nodding. 

Yukina was overwhelmed. "It's nice having a big sister that cares about you." she said giggling then coming and sitting next to Hiei. 

Hikari blinked but smiled. 

Hiei smiled softly. 

*back in the girls room* 

The sun shone in through the curtains. It was 3:00 in the morning. 

Keiko awoke. "Hey Botan..." she said rubbing her eyes. "Is Yukina back yet?" 

Botan slowly woke up. "No... not... yet..." she fell back on the bed/couch/whatever! 

"I wonder what's taking her." Keiko said laying back down. "I hope Hikari is alright." 

Botan nodded tiredly. 

"Just go to sleep Keiko." Shizuru said. 

"Sleep.. goooooooddddd......." Botan fell back to sleep. 

"It's 3 in the morning." she said looking at the clock.

Botan slept on. 

*in the living room of the boy's apartment room* 

Yusuke was getting terribly bored. 

"What the @#$%^&! is taking them so long?" he said.

Kuwabara shrugged. "Probably getting it on... WAIT! YUKINA IS IN THERE! AH!" He gulped but didn't go into the room. 

Yukina swore she heard something coming from the living room. She thought to herself. *It sounded just like Kazuma. Hm...* 

Kuwabara leaned back on the chair he was in. 

Yusuke laughed. "You're such a baka you know that? Geez. I've met dinner tables smarter than you."

Kuwabara just stuck his tongue out.

Kurama knocked on the door to the bedroom. 

Hiei blinked. "Come in" 

Kurama sauntered in. How is everything? I swore I'd come check on you didn't I?

Hiei shrugged. "Everything's ok" Hikari mumbled out tiredly. 

"Oh, I see you're awake." Kurama said smiling slightly. 

"I do hope you're feeling better." he said. 

Hikari nodded. "I feel... a bit better" she said nicely. 

"Good. I was hoping you would be. Do you need anything?" Kurama asked. 

Hikari shrugged. "I'm... fine"

"Ok. Oh. And I thought I'd just remind you Hiei, we do have a fight tomorrow." he said. 

"I believe it's against team Norataru." he said. (don't ask...i just made it up) 

Hiei nodded. Hikari slowly sat up. "I wanna fight..." she mumbled. 

"Oh Hikari. I don't think you should...you're not well enough." Yukina explained sweetly. 

Hikari sighed. "I want to fight" 

"Hiei. You have to do something. You can't just let her do it can you?" Yukina begged. 

"If she wants to... she can... but... I really don't want her too" Hiei replied. 

Yukina sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to heal you some more. I think my healing gets more powerful each time I use it. " she said smiling.

Hikari smiled. 

"You don't have to heal me if you don't want to" Hikari said. 

"Oh, no really. It's ok. I like using my powers." she said sweetly.

*the day of the fight* 

Keiko ran around waking people up. Yukina had come back late at night to the girls room. "Come on Botan! We're gonna miss the fight!" she said shaking Botan. 

Botan woke up sleepy. 

Hikari was already up. Getting dressed. She had stayed with Hiei. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara had fallen asleep in the living room. Somehow Yusuke ended up sleeping on the coffee table. 

He fell off. "Oww!! My freakin' back!" 

Kuwabara woke up, on the floor. He had fallen off the couch in the night. 

Hiei and Hikari were awake now. All ready. 

Hiei was brushing Hikari's hair lovingly. 

"Dang! What'd I miss?!" Yusuke yelled. 

"!@#$%^&*!!!!!! The tournament!!!!!!" he yelled running around looking for his clothes and forgetting that he had slept in them. 

Hiei kissed Hikari's neck, lovingly. Hikari let out a soft moan. 

Kuwabara blinked. He looked down at his clothes. "I'm ready..." he mumbled. 

"Ok...off to the tournament." Kurama said walking into the room.


	4. Kisses and Mud Puddles

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 4-Kisses and Mud Puddles

Yusuke looked embarrassed after noticing that he already had his clothes on. 

Hiei kissed Hikari's neck once more and turned around. "Come on" he said smiling in the Hiei 'I am happy but not going to ruin my reputation so I will smile this way' smile. 

Hiei walked out of the room, followed by Hikari. 

All the group members and the girls met at the front gates of the stadium. 

Hikari yawned. She was still weak but didn't care. 

There were many cuts all over her body. 

Yukina ran up to Hikari. "I see you're feeling better. Would you like me to heal you one more time? I think it would help with all the cuts and scratches." 

Hikari smiled. "No I'm fine" 

"Ok." Yukina said smiling. 

Hikari's tight jeans and sleeveless blood red turtle neck could really show off the cuts. But she felt fine. 

Yusuke looked at Hikari. 

"Whoa...you're looking pretty good right about now." he said. 

Hikari blinked. Hiei growled. "If you wanna die, keep talking" Hiei warned. 

Yusuke shut up. "Ok, fine whatever. I've go Keiko." he said grabbing Keiko's hand. 

"Yusuke." she said and she kissed him on the cheek. 

Kuwabara would have said something but wanted to live... 

The announcing thingy said "Team Urameshi go to the main stadium please or you will be disqualified." 

Yusuke walked into the stadium casually. "Ok, ok. Keep you're pants on will ya?" 

Hiei followed. Hikari followed also. 

As Hikari entered the stadium, every demon in there gulped. 

Hikari sweatdropped.

"Um...I'm guessing you're not too well know around here are you? Or is it the other way around?" Yusuke asked. 

Hikari sweatdropped still. "I got a reputation... as 'Savage Killer' I think it is" 

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Um...yeah. These guys might not be so friendly then. Aheh..." he said puting his hand behind his head.

Hikari shrugged. 

"Well, then off to fight the guys with the wicked bad case of the uglies!" Yusuke said. 

"Um...who's going first?" he said. And everyone fell over.

Hiei and Hikari rolled their eyes. Kuwabara grinned. "The almighty Kazuma Kuwabara will go first!"

Yukina laughed. "You silly." she said smiling.

Kuwabara ran up to the arena. To fight... someone.

*after the fight*

Hikari sighed. "Since Kuwabaka lost then I will take that guy and the next" 

She ran up to the arena.

"Do your best Hikari!" Yukina yelled from the side ring.

The match started and Hikari easily beat the guy in a second. 

Yusuke was surprised. "I had no idea she was so good." 

Yusuke nudged Hiei. "You got a real kicker on your hands." 

Hikari yawned. "That was easy..." 

Koto from the last dark tournament talked over the loud speaker. Her voice rang everywhere. "Ladies and gentlemen...the scoreboard says its Team Urameshi with one win, and team Norataru with one win. THAT MAKES IT A TIE!!!" 

Hikari sighed. "Let's fight the next fight already!" she growled out. 

Koto was kinda freaked by Hikari's outwardness and decided she'd better listen. "I'm assuming the next fight will be agains Young Hikari here and Norataru's Gosaki. Who may I add is very hott if I do say so myself." Koto said. 

Hikari growled. "And will be pretty dead soon" she said. 

Koto yelled. "Blood and gore! I love it! Let's get this fight started!"

Hikari nodded. She began to fight Gosaki. Or whatever the @!%# his name was. 

Koto wasn't really paying attention to Hikari. "Just look at Gosaki fight...He's so dreamy. Oh...are we on? Oops...AND LOOK AT HIKARI AND HER AMAZING DODGING TECHNIQUES!!!"

Hikari easily dodged every one of Gosaki's attacks. Finally she took out her sword and cut off his head. 

She cleaned her sword off on her pants and walked out of the arena, putting away her sword. 

Koto was surprised. "Wa...where the heck did he go? Did she just...? Well, I guess that makes Hikari the winner!" Koto yelled over the speaker.

Hikari smiled and leaned against the wall of the stadium. She sat on the grass. "Tired" she mumbled. 

Yukina walked over to her. "You fought well Hikari."

Hikari smiled. "Thanks" 

Hiei yawned. "Guess I will go next"

Man...I hope you guys save some fighters for us." Yusuke said to Hiei. 

Hiei just yawned. He went up to the arena. 

Koto watched Hiei climb into the ring. "It appears Hiei will be fighting for TEAM URAMESHI!" 

The crowd all booed. 

Hikari opened her eyes tiredly and growled. 

The crowd 'gulped' 

She continued. "Will the fighter for team Norataru please step into the ring?" 

A couple of the Norataru team members pushed a small guy into the ring. 

Hiei raised an eyebrow. 

"OK! Norataru's Mahita will be fighting Hiei!! Let the fight begin." Koto said. 

Under her breath Koto added. "Man, he's not hott at all. My whole weekend's shot." 

Hiei ran after Mahita. 

Mahita ran around the ring screaming like an idiot. 

Little did everyone know, he was VERY fast and with all his running around, he could hit people easily, without even noticing. 

Hiei raced right after him easily. 

Hiei was still faster. 

Koto yelled over the speaker. "What did this tournament suddenly become a daycare?!" 

"This is ridiculous!" she said. 

Hiei took out his sword and chopped Mahita's arm off. He grinned. 

Mahita screamed. "I give up!!!! I give up!!!!"

Hiei frowned. "Aw. I wanted to kill you"

Koto watched as Mahita screamed and ran off the ring. He ran right into the shadowy darkness of the tunnels leading out of the stadium. 

"Well, that had to be the weirdest fight I've ever seen in my life." Shizuru said. 

"And that's saying a lot cause I've seen a heck of a lot of my little brother's fights." she said. 

Hiei blinked. He got off the stage and sat by Hikari. "That was... embarrassing..." Hikari told Hiei. Chuckling. 

Hiei chuckled a bit.

Hikari kissed Hiei. Hiei kissed her back but after a moment pulled back. 

Yusuke stared at them then turned away. "Yes! It looks like I'm up next!" he said as he ran up to the ring. 

The crowd was going 'Holy crap! Hikari and Hiei _love_ each other' but then they turned their attention to the ring again. 

"This match will be against Yusuke Urameshi and Kanji. The guy with a really really really big sword!" Koto said. 

Hikari sweatdropped. 

She kisses Hiei again. Just wondering if Koto would say anything. 

Hiei kissed Hikari back. 

Koto stared at them silently the returned her attention to the ring. "...Well, then...back to the match!"

Hikari sat on Hiei's lap, kissing him still. She put her legs around his waist. 

Everybody stared ignoring Yusuke and Kanji. Yusuke turned to see what they were staring at. His mouth fell open. Then he ran to Keiko and kissed her, just so she wouldn't feel left out. 

Hiei rubbed Hikari's sides lovingly. Hikari let out a small moan, continuing to kiss Hiei. 

Everyone snapped out of the trance. "Ok guys...I think that's enough...no, really. It's enough." Koto said trying to make them let go of eachother. 

Hikari and Hiei ignored Koto. Hiei flipped her off. 

"Well...lets just leave them alone shall we?" she said. "Man, they don't pay me enough."

Hikari finally broke the kiss, panting. 

Yusuke turned around and faced his opponent. "Ok...that's enough of that. Lets fight now." 

Kanji made the first move, He summoned some weird demon from the depths of spirit world. "Geez...that can't be good." Yusuke said. 

Hiei and Hikari watched. 

Kuwabara watched, his arms and legs a bit broken there. 

More like a lot but... whatever. It's only Kuwabaka. 

Yusuke managed to dodge the demon and hit it with a spirit gun causing it to disappear. 

Then he managed to stage a blow to Kanji and knock him out. 

"and the winner is URAMESHI!" Koto voice said all around the stadium. 

"That puts the total to 3 to 1 team Urameshi in the lead." she said. "One more fight to go!"

Hikari and Hiei just watched. 

Botan, Keiko, and Yukina cheered from the sidelines. Shizuru leaned against the back wall of the stadium. 

Hikari and Hiei didn't feel like cheering...

"Now it's the team leader for team Norataru who is going to fight. Who will fight for team Urameshi?" Koto asked. 

Kurama stood up. "I will." 

Hikari yawned. 'Next time... I am fighting the team leader' she thought to herself. 

She leaned into Hiei but leaned to far and missed him and fell over. 

Hikari fell to the ground with a 'owie'.

Kurama pulled the potion bottle out from inside his shirt and drank a capful. He then transformed into Yoko, but this transformation would not last forever. 

Yoko walked onto the stage. " Woa. Hold it folks, I think I just spotted my personal fantasy. Cutie ears, a dreamy tail. Who is this lovegod?" Koto rambled on.

Hikari growled. "KOTO! STOP RAMBLING! IT'S SO ANNOYING!" She yelled. 

Hiei covered his ears 

The whole stadium shook. 

"Oh...um sorry." she apologized.

Hikari sighed. 

Kurama jumped into the ring. 

He glared coldly at the leader of team Norataru. His steely eyes nearly pierced the man.

Hikari yawned. 

Yoko Kurama took the first move. Summoning his death plant that wrapped itself around his arm. "I'm sure you've heard it before, but the saliva of these plants could melt you're bones in seconds. Though the pain will make it seem like an eternity." Yoko said a glint in his eye.

Hikari smiled. Liking the blood and gore. And the idea of it. 

Hikari just watched. Waiting to see what happened. 

Kurama's plants scared the crap out of Kanji and he sat there begging for his life. 

Hikari sighed. "That was a rip off" 

But Kurama was not so leanient. "After all the people you've killed, you can't honestly think I would let you escape with your life." he said coldly. 

Then he looked at Hiei and smiled slightly. He forced his plants closer to their prey. 

Hikari just watched. Grinning. Hiei smiled slightly. 

The deathplants saliva dripped and formed holes all across the stadium, then they lunged at the leader (who will remain unnamed) and devoured him. 

Koto sat stunned. "That was BEAUTIFUL!" 

Hikari grinned. "That was... funny..." 

She said with her sick twisted humor. 

"…and the winner of this round is TEAM URAMESHI!" she said. "Come back in 2 days for the semi finals!"

Hikari smiled. She walked over to Yusuke. "Ok. In the finals, I am fighting the leader. I don't care what @#%! you got to say but I am fighting the leader" she said to him. Since... he was the leader of the team.... 

"Ok, ok. Whatever...geez. Keep your shirt on...or better yet...take it off." Yusuke said slyly. 

Hikari slapped him hard. 

"YOU'RE SUCH A SICKO YUSUKE!" Keiko said and she slapped him so hard her hand hurt. 

Keiko smiled at Hikari. 

Hikari smiled. 

"I guess we think alike...sorta ." Keiko said. 

Hikari had hit him so hard, Yusuke's lip was bleeding. Hikari nodded. Smiling.

"No offense but I think you needed that Yusuke." Kurama said transforming back to his human form. 

"So Hun, but the only one that can see me with my shirt off his Hiei" Hikari said to Yusuke. She walked off over to Hiei. Hiei was blushing... just a bit... 

Kurama laughed. "That was a bit more than I needed to know...actually...WAY more than I needed to know. Save the talk for the bedroom will ya?" Yusuke said. 

Hikari flipped Yusuke off, now next to Hiei.

She leaned into him, a bit tired. 

Yukina stood up and yawned. Then she walked over to Kuwabara and looked at him laying on the ground. 

"Healing, right?" 

Kuwabara just nodded. His right arm was broken as was his left leg.

Yukina began to heal him. 

Hikari yawned. "Hiei. I'm bored." she turned into her demon form boredily. Now, she had claws, fangs, deep black animal ears, a deep black tail with a bit of red at the top and deep black wings. She sighed. 

"So... bored..." she mumbled. 

Yusuke fell over. "What the !@#$%^&!! when did she do that?!"

Hikari blinked. 

"I got bored. And usually turning into my demon form makes me... unbored... but it didn't work." 

She went into the air, using her wings to fly. 

Everyone looked up amazed.

Hiei yawned like it was nothing. 

Hikari did a flip in the air then sighed. "I'M STILL BORED!!!!" She yelled frustrated. 

Shizuru yawned. "Yeah Hiei. I bet you've seen her do that a lot lately...or not. If you know what I mean." 

Hiei blinked. A bit confused there. 

Shizuru smiled. "Never mind." 

Hiei just shook his head. Figuring out what she meant. 

Everyone but Keiko laughed. 

Hikari even laughed. 

"I don't get it. Wait...nevermind." Keiko said. 

Hikari sighed. She sat on one of the walls of the stadium, one of the ones that are like 500 feet off the ground.

She detransformed back into her human form. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" She fell off the wall.... 

A minute later, she was laying on the ground. "Owie..." 

"I'll catch you...wait...never mind." Yusuke said. 

"Hiei you idiot. You should have caught her." Yusuke said tapping Hiei. 

Hikari sighed. Hiei shrugged. 

Hikari got up and hit Hiei on the head hard. 

Hiei held his head "HEY!" He yelled. He ran after Hikari. 

Hikari 'eeped' and ran.

Hikari and Hiei, going their top speed, could barely even be seen to Kurama. If that... 

"I've never seen anything like this..." Kurama said trying to follow their moves. 

"Yeah, but at least you know what _this_ is." Yusuke said. 

Hiei continued to chase Hikari. 

Hiei finally caught up with Hikari and tackled her. Both landing into a puddle of mud. Hikari rolled over, 

Hiei on top of her. She leaned up and kissed him, him kissing her back. 

Yukina just watched. She was happy her brother was having fun. She liked that he had some one to hang out with. But more than that. 

After a minute, Hikari broke the kiss. Panting. Hiei was panting a bit also. Hikari and Hiei stood. Both covered in mud. 

Yukina giggled. They looked ridiculous. 

Kuwabara, now his bones almost healed, laughed at the two. 

"You two look ridiculous!!!" Kuwabara said laughing. Hikari growled. "Want me to break those bones again?!" she growled out. Kuwabara 'eeped' and shut up. 

Yukina smiled. "I would listen if I were you." she warned and she took her hands off of him. He was finished healing. 

Kuwabaka just nodded. He shut up.

Hikari looked at Hiei. "Hiei. Lets go change..." she mumbled. 

Hiei nodded. They began towards the hotel. 

Keiko held Yusuke's hand and followed. 

Kuwabara slowly walked towards the hotel. 

"Well, even though I didn't get to fight, I can't exactly say it was uneventful." Yusuke said. 

Hikari tapped Hiei on the shoulder. "I'll race you" she took off, followed by Hiei. 

Yusuke looked turned to Keiko and they kissed. Then he looked ahead. "Hey, what the...where did they...? Oh, they're at it again." he said. And he went back to kissing her. 

Shizuru was bummed. "I feel sorta left out, don't you Yukina?" she asked her. 

Hiei and Hikari ran into the hotel. They ran into the bathroom and started kissing. 

Then she looked over. Yukina and Kuwabara were kissing out of control. "Just forget I said that. Man you people are weird." 

They were kissing so long it got Shizuru really ticked. She smacked Kuwabaka hard over the head. 

"Just leave her alone will ya?!" she said angrily. 

They all got back to the hotel.

Yusuke and Keiko took up the couch in the living room. 

Shizuru sat angrily with veins in her head. 

Hiei and Hikari were taking a shower together. Doing... other stuff also. 

"Since when did this become a make out party?!" she yelled.

Yusuke and Keiko jumped but went back to kissing.

Moans could be heard from the bathroom. 

Yusuke looked embarrassed. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Um...I gotta use the bathroom guys. No really...I GOTTA use it! Get out!! Get out!!!" he said banging hard on the door. 

Another moan could be heard and then a groan. "Yusuke.... LEAVE US ALONE!" Hikari screamed. 

Even though the door was closed. 

"Man, Hiei...I hate you. You know that." Yusuke said and he kicked a chair and ran over to the girls room to use their bathroom.

About an hour later, Hiei and Hikari came out of the bathroom. Panting. Their clothes were on, but messed up. 

Yusuke was surprised. "Um...yeah. I thought you were supposed to do that in the bedroom...but never mind. I think it's better not to ask." 

Hiei just sighed. Hikari walked into the bed room and so did Hiei but then came out a minute later, in new clothing. 

"Well, that's definitely an improvement." Keiko said smiling. 

Hikari chuckled. 

Yukina was back at the girls apartment talking to Botan. 

"So, what do you think Hiei and Hikari are doing?" she asked curiously. 

Botan just sighed. "I have one idea but I don't think you want to hear" 

Yukina sighed. "Oh...I see. I think I know what you mean though." she said smiling.


	5. Hikari's Confession and Hiei's Expressio...

A Lover's Destiny

Hikari's Confession and Hiei's Expression

Botan nodded. 

*That night* 

All the girls got ready for bed. Botan in her starry pajamas. "Oh, those are so cute Botan. Where'd you get um?" Keiko asked. 

Botan smiled. "Thanks and I got them from Koenma..."

"Oh...I wonder if he would give me some too. Wait. Who's Koenma? He's the one with the pacifier right? The tall cutie?" Keiko asked curiously. 

She had no idea about Koenma's truest form. 

Botan blinked but nodded. 

Yukina nodded too. "He's the one Kazuma is always calling pacifier breath. I could never forget him." she said smiling. 

Botan chuckled. 

*back at the boys room* 

Hiei and Hikari were on the couch. Sitting. 

Kurama looked right at Hiei. "Hiei, why are you two just sitting there staring. You're honestly making me nervous." he said. 

Kurama smiled. 

Hikari leaned into Hiei. "Because we are bored..." Hiei said. 

Yusuke chuckled. "Surprising." 

Hiei blinked. 

Yusuke mumbled under his breath. "Yeah, I bet he's so dense he probably doesn't even know what I mean. Man, he really must not have had a childhood. Or parents for that matter. Who taught him that stuff anyway!?" 

Hiei growled. 

Hearing everything. 

He bared his fangs.

Hikari walked over and whispered to Yusuke. "you are going to die. Hiei didn't have parents, friends, anything. Bad memories..." she said to Yusuke. Just loud enough for Yusuke to hear. 

Yusuke looked over at Hiei and saw him shift where he was sitting. "Really...I didn't know. I've always wondered about shorty. He always acted weird when we touched that subject." Yusuke said. "And since I want to live, I'll stop talking about it."

Hiei growled. Hikari hit Hiei over the head hard and Hiei just stopped. 

Kurama laughed to himself. 

Hikari sat in Hiei's lap. 

Hiei kissed her on the lips lovingly. 

Yusuke watched from around the corner. "Man, I wish Keiko and I could act more like that. But Keiko is too much of a goody goody." Yusuke squished his cheeks together. He imitated Keiko. "Yusuke, do this. Yusuke do that. Man she's annoying." 

Hiei and Hikari continued to kiss. She felt his chest lovingly.

*the next morning* 

The sun was shining through the window and onto Keiko's face...who was sleeping. She turned in her sleep. "No...stop it Yusuke. Leave me and my skirt alone." 

She was sleep talking. 

Hikari woke up and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the door. Hiei blinked. "Uh oh..." he mumbled.

The vibration of the door slamming woke Kurama from his sleep. 

He got up and rubbed his head. "What was that?" He was too tired and he went back to sleep. 

Hiei walked in the living room part of the hotel. Hoping to god that Hikari wasn't what he thought she was... 

Hikari came out of the bathroom. She laid on the couch. "Don't.... feel.... good...." 

Yusuke came out of his bedroom cause he heard the door slam and was curious why. He was kind of hoping Hikari and Hiei had gotten in a fight. 

He spotted her on the couch. "What's with you?" he asked. 

"Think... I'm pregnant..." she mumbled. 

"You're WHAT!? Have you even mentioned it to Hiei?" Yusuke asked. 

Hiei was in his room, changing now. 

Hikari shook her head. 

"Ok...this is bad." Yusuke said pacing and nearly running a hole in the floor. 

Hikari sighed. She didn't feel well at all. 

"You do know you got yourself into this?" Yusuke said not even believing what he just said. "You and Hiei." he added.

Hikari sighed. Hiei came out of his room. He looked over at Hikari. 

Hikari sighed. "Hiei... I think... I think..." she then mouthed 'I'm pregnant' 

Hiei's eyed widened. He went back into his room and slammed the door. 

Hikari winced. 

Kurama had heard everything and he wanted to make Hikari feel better. He knew she was upset about it. 

Hikari looked away. Trying to hold back tears. 

Kurama walked out of his room and over to her. He walked over to her and tried to comfort her. 

"If I know Hiei...there is now way he could be mad at you. More likely, he's mad at himself. Just let him sort it out." he said calmly. 

Hiei sat on his bed right now thinking. He was mad at himself.

Hikari nodded sadly.

Kurama rubbed Hikari's shoulders. "You'll be alright. You'll see." he said. 

Hiei came out of the bedroom a minute later. He walked over and pulled Hikari into his lap. 

Kurama decided to leave them alone and he grabbed Yusuke (who was still in a frozen state of shock) and led him out of the room also. 

Hiei sighed. "Hikari... you're aren't going to fight..." he said. 

Hikari pouted. "I am fighting! No matter what!" 

Back at the girls room. Yukina jolted from her sleep. "I just know something's wrong. I think it's Hiei." she said quietly. Then she slipped into something more appropriate and left the girls apartment. 

Hiei sighed. 

"Fine. But if the baby gets hurt, I will never talk to you again" Hiei said. 

Hikari sighed but nodded. 

Yukina knocked on the door quietly...not wanting to interrupt anything. 

Hiei blinked. "Come in" 

Yukina stepped in cautiously. "Hiei, is there anything wrong? I..I sensed it." she said quietly. 

Hiei sighed. 

"I'm pregnant..." Hikari said. 

Yukina didn't look surprised. "Oh, I see. Well, I hope you wont be fighting. I...don't think I could bear to see you get hurt." she said concerned. 

Hikari pouted. "I wanna fight though" 

Yukina looked worried and she sat down next to Hikari. "Well, maybe...but not the team leaders...nor in the finals. I'm sorry but I don't want you to get hurt. I hope I don't sound over protective. " she said smiling weakly. "Save that for Hiei." 

Hikari chuckled. "But I want to... please Yukina... I am the strongest on the team... and if the baby is in trouble I will give up right away. I promise..." 

Yukina hugged Hikari. "Promise?" she asked. 

Hikari smiled. "I promise"

Yukina smiled cutely. "Ok then." 

Hikari smiled still.

*day of the finals*

Hikari walked to the stadium. If any demon smelled, they could smell Hikari was pregnant. 

Kurama noticed the demons were staring. "Get your eyes off of her or you'll pay with your life. I do hope you think I'm kidding." Kurama said acting fairly protective of her. Kitsune instincts probably.

Hiei was just glaring at the demons meanly. If one tried to touch Hikari or something... they would be dead. 

Koto's voice rang all through the stadium again. "Once again they have placed me in the horribly cramped broadcasting booth and replaced me with Juri. Man, I'm getting sick of this. I think it's just cause they want a ref. to fit with the new 'creepy' lookout of the stadium. But maybe thats with me." 

Hikari walked to the arena. Hiei followed her. Kuwabara followed them.... far far away. 

Hikari had been having mood swings... and... Kuwabara already had been scratched enough.

Kurama walked besides Hikari and Hiei still. He was acting kind of weird.

Hikari was really wondering why. 

Kurama turned to her. "Um...I'm not really sure. It's just how I am I suppose. I guess you could blame it half on my Yoko side and half on my human side." 

Hikari chuckled. Nodding.

They reached the main part of the stadium. 

"I trust you will not be fighting today Hikari." Kurama said, half asking. 

Hikari sighed. "I am going to fight" 

"I already told Yusuke I was fighting the team leader too...." 

Yukina looked concerned and she walked next to Hikari her head hanging low. 

Hikari sighed. "Look. I will be careful" 

"But you promised." Yukina said. 

"I promised I would be careful..." 

Hikari was waiting to see what Kurama would say. 

Kurama walked over to Yukina and put his hand on her shoulder. "Yukina. Don't forget, if she get's hurt, you do have healing powers." 

Hikari nodded. Agreeing with Kurama. 

Yukina was on the verge of tears. "Ok." she said.

Hikari hugged Yukina. "Yukina... I will be very careful..." 

Yukina hugged her back. "Ok." she said the glow to her eyes came back. 

Hikari smiled. 

She waited for Koto to say something. 'I swear to God if she says something about me being pregnant I will kill her' Hikari thought to herself.

Koto watched Hikari. She saw the look Hikari shot her and decided better of it. She kept her mouth shut about it. 

Hikari yawned. She waited for the fight to begin. "I will go first" Kuwabara said. 

Yusuke glared at him. "Yeah right KuwaBAKA! You lost us our first match with whatever the @#$%^&* you did. I'M fighting first." 

Kuwabara stuck his tongue out. "Fine!" 

Yusuke kissed Keiko...kind of in secret cause he didn't want Koto to see...then he walked up to the ring. Juri was standing in the middle of it. 

Hikari sat down. Watching. Her hands on her stomach somewhat.

"Well, team Urameshi's team leader Yusuke will be fighting the first match of the finals against team Tsunaku. Their first fighter will be...Namiko! Let the match begin...oh, and this is only my second year folks so be nice to me." Juri said into the microphone. 

Hikari just watched.

Hiei sat by Hikari. Hikari moved into Hiei's lap.

Yusuke fought Namiko bravely. He laughed. "I can't believe a weakling like this got into the finals. Geez." he said as he used a spirit gun and hit Namiko hard...almost enough to knock him out. 

Hikari watched. 

Namiko stood up and started babbling. "Blah blah blah.." Yusuke said. He was getting ticked. "SHUT YOUR FACE!!!" he screamed and he punched him continuously until his face was barely recognizable. 

Yusuke stepped out of the ring. Juri sat dumbfounded. 

Hikari just watched. 

She found that amusing.

"Ok...I don't think there is a need to count. YUSUKE WINS!" she said loudly.

Hikari sighed. "3 more fights then it's my turn..." she mumbled. 

*2 fights pass*

Hikari just sighed. She was waiting... 

The total was 2 to 1. There was one more fight before the finals that Hikari would fight in. 

Juri called the team members from both teams over to the ring. 

Hiei went onto the ring. 

"Start!" Juri yelled. 

Hiei ran after the opponent.


	6. The Biggest Loss of Their Life

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 6- The Biggest Loss of Their Life

He instantly took out his sword.

Juri watched the match closely. "Oh...and LOOK at Hiei go! I think....wait...what was his name again? Oh....who cares. Look at him dodge! But Hiei is still WAAAAYY faster!" she yelled. 

Hiei finally caught up to the guy and tried to slice him in half. Hikari just watched. 

Koto watched intently. 

"Oh...so close Hiei. But no cigar." she said. 

Hiei finally cut the guy in half. Hikari smirked. "Easy...." Hiei said. 

Juri watched...then started to count. "One...two...wait. Never mind. Seeing as how the opponent is cut in half, HIEI WINS!" she said raising his arm. 

Hikari stood as it was her time to fight. She didn't care if Juri said anything about her being pregnant... she just didn't care anymore... 

Hiei took his arm back and walked off the ring. 

Juri walked over to her. She didn't think it appropriate to say anything out loud. "So you're fighting for team Urameshi am I right?" she asked. 

Hikari nodded. "Yes I am fighting for team Urameshi* 

Juri shrugged. "Ok then folks! It's the final match of the tournament! It's the time we've ALL been waiting for! Hikari against team Tsunaku's Marsako! Let the match begin!" 

Hikari jumped onto the ring and glared at Marsako. Or whatever the heck his name was. 

Marsako glared back then got into a fighter's stance. 

Hikari got into a fighter's stance also. She had her hand on the hilt of her sword. 

Marsako took the first move, charging at full speed toward her, then doing the after image technique. 

Hikari easily looked around and ran at the real him. She took out her sword and ran after Marsako. She vanished and then reappeared behind the real one's head, the sword two inches from his head. 

And coming closer. 

He was too fast and dodged that coming up behind her. 

Hikari fell to the ground, not expecting him to dodge her. 

He got in front of her and went for a punch to her stomach. 

Hikari didn't block in time and got punched right in the stomach. Hiei's eyes widened, watching. Hikari gasped in pain but then punched Marsako in the chest very very hard. 

Yukina screamed tears in her eyes. "HIKARI!!!!" 

Hikari held her stomach. It was hurting like Hell now. She punched Marsako repeatedly in the chest. 

Yukina ran over to Hiei and grabbed on his arm. "Hiei..." she said tears streaming down her face.

Hiei was shaking almost in fear. "Just... l-let her f-fight..." he mumbled watching Hikari. 

Hikari went to stab Marsako in the chest with her sword. 

Yukina shrank to the ground. "Even if she does make it through the fight, I'm not sure the baby will. It may be small but still..." she said her head tilted toward the ground. 

Hiei was shaking with fear now. 

Kuwabara just watched the fight. He wondered if Yusuke or Kurama would say anything... 

Masako was dead. The sword had gone totally through his heart. "The winner of this years Dark tournament is...TEAM URAMESHI!" Koto said. The whole stadium boomed with shouts against the team. 

Kurama and Yusuke weren't even listening...they were nearly as scared as Hiei but not quite. 

Hikari fell to her knees. Holding her stomach. 

Yukina ran to the ring. She was still crying. 

Hiei ran to the ring also. 

Immediately she laid her hands upon Hikari. She wasn't even looking. Her eyes were so filled with tears. "Hikari...I'll do...everything I can." she said quietly. Then she glanced at Hiei. 

Hiei bent down by Hikari. "E-everything will be f-f-fine..." he was trying to get Hikari, Yukina and himself to believe that. 

Hikari groaned in pain. "It... hu...rts... so... mu...ch...." she mumbled. 

Everyone else gathered around. They tried to make Hiei feel better, Yukina too. But mostly they were helping Hikari.

Hikari just bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. "If... it... dies... it's.... all... my... fa...ult...." Hikari mumbled. Hiei stroked Hikari's hair trying to make her feel better. Hiei totally forgot they were still in the ring and probably every demon was watching. 

Kurama kneeled down next to her. "No it's not. It's Masako's." Then he turned to Hiei. "Hiei, I think we should get her out of here." he said and he looked around. Everyone in the stadium was staring. 

Hiei nodded. He slowly picked up Hikari into his arms and stood. He started to walk off of the ring. 

Hikari had her eyes shut. Oh did she know Koto or Juri was probably going to say something. 

But neither of them did. They didn't know what to say.

Hikari slowly cuddled to Hiei. Hiei walked out of the arena slowly, trying to move to fast where he might hurt Hikari. 

Kurama walked beside them. "Hiei. In the human world, there is a place called a hospital. I think we should go back and take her there. They could take good care of her." he suggested. "The tournament is over." 

Hiei shook his head. "I know what a hospital is but won't they find out she is demon?" Hiei asked. 

"I don't think so. I think she looks enough like a human to pass though. Trust me. They wont find out." he said calmly. 

Hiei nodded. "Fine. Let's bring her to one" he said looking down at Hikari. Hikari was asleep. But not a nice sleep... a painful sleep... 

Yukina was being comforted by Keiko and Botan. " I knew it would happen..." she kept saying. 

Kuwabara was just shaking his head. Even though he didn't like Hiei or Hikari, he still hoped to god that the baby would live. 

*After the boat ride home at the Hospital* 

Hikari was on a bed, getting checked to see if the baby was ok. 

Everyone else sat in the waiting room. 

Yukina was still broken up about it. 

The doctor came in with a sad look on his face. Hiei looked at the doctor. "I got good news and bad news" the doctor said. 

Kurama had gotten permission to stay in the room with Hiei and Hikari. 

"Hiei..." he said. "...answer the man." 

Hiei gulped. "What's the good news?" Hiei asked. The doctor sighed. "Good news is Hikari is still alive" the Dr. said. Hiei nodded. "And bad news?" Hiei asked. "She lost the baby..." The Dr. said sadly. 

Hiei's eyes widened. He was like in a state of shock there. 

Kurama's head dropped. "I'm sorry Hiei." he said. 

Hiei just shook his head. "No... no!" He brought his knees onto the chair he was sitting on and hugged them tightly. 

Hikari was brought back into the room. She didn't know yet. She was asleep. 

Yukina heard Hiei and came rushing in. She didn't care that she wasn't allowed in. She ran in and hugged Hiei tightly. She knew what had happened. 

Hiei just kept his eyes shut. Trying not to cry. 

Yukina was crying. But she had been doing that for the past couple days. 

Hikari slowly awoke. She didn't have the faintest clue... she looked at Hiei and blinked. "What's wrong?" she asked. Hiei tried to tell her but he couldn't say it... it was as if he had lost his voice. 

Yukina was too distraught to talk either. 

Hikari blinked. "Tell me" 

She looked at Kurama.

Since there was no doctors in the room... she thought maybe Kurama would tell her... 

Kurama looked up. He walked over next to her and pulled up a chair. "You...lost the baby." he said solemnly. 

Hikari just brought her knees to herself and began to shake a bit. "N-no..." she put her head to her knees and cried. 

No one could say anything to make them feel better. Not even Kurama. He walked outside into the hall to tell everyone else. Leaving the other 3 to cry to themselves. 

Hiei stood and hugged Yukina and Hikari at the same time. Hikari continued to cry. "I-its a-all m-my f-f-fault..." 

Yukina hugged Hikari. "No...no it isn't." but she didn't totally believe herself even. She wanted to...but she couldn't.

Hikari cried harder. "Y-yes i-it i-i-is..." Hikari said sadly. Hiei stroked Hikari's hair gently. Two black tear gems fell onto Hikari's head. 

No one knew what to do with themselves. They sat there for hours...thinking of nothing else. Kurama had told everyone else and they had taken it the same way...except not so heavily as Hiei, Hikari, and Yukina. 

Kuwabara just sighed. 

Hikari stood slowly. "I... I want to leave..." she mumbled. 

Yukina walked to the doctor in the other room and asked if it was alright if Hikari left. He nodded sadly. "Yes...there's nothing more we can do." he said. 

Hikari bit her lip so she wouldn't cry anymore. She slowly walked out of the room, followed by Hiei. You could see very well she had been crying. 

If you looked close enough, you could tell Hiei was too. 

Yukina followed. When they came out of the room, everyone one else stood up...most of them had been crying too. They only followed and said nothing. 

Hikari leaned into Hiei sadly. 

Kurama invited Hiei and Hikari to stay at his house. "It's not much but my mother and I would be happy to have you. Especially now." he said. 

Hiei nodded. He picked Hikari up gently into his arms and walked out of the hospital. 

Kurama led them to his house which was right down the road. They didn't have far to walk. The others all went to their own homes, except for Yukina. Who was still walking besides Kurama. "Oh, Yukina. I'm sorry. I forgot you were there. You can stay at my house too. We have plenty of room." he said softly. 

Yukina nodded not even looking up. 

Hikari sighed sadly. She was really depressed. 

Kurama looked at them both. He felt very sorry for them. Even though he knew it was wrong for her to get pregnant in the first place, he still hoped they would have another. To regain their morale. 

Hiei whispered something into Hikari's ear and she shrugged. "If we do... in a few days..." she mumbled tiredly. Hiei nodded.

Kurama led them into the house and introduced them to his mom. 

Hiei smiled. Even though it was forced. Hikari didn't even try to smile at Kurama's mother.

Kurama led them to their room. 

Hiei followed silently. 

Kurama showed them inside then he left them alone. "I'll be in my room if you need me." he said solemnly as he walked down the hall. 

Hiei laid Hikari on the bed. 

Kurama led Yukina to her own room right next to theirs. 

Hiei laid next to Hikari. He rubbed her stomach lightly.

Kurama sat in his bed and pondered what had happened today. He just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe something like this had happened to his best friend in the world. 


	7. Coping with the Loss

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 7- Coping with the Loss

It still hadn't really sunk in with Hiei or Hikari... somewhere in the back of their minds they knew the baby was dead but they only thought right now that somehow, the baby was okay and would be born healthy. 

Yukina sank onto her bed. She laid with her hands behind her head. She knew it would happen...she knew that if she had stopped her, it never would have. But it was all over. She hoped that some day, they could have another. 

It was late at night, and she decided she'd better get to bed. Kurama was thinking the same. He tossed and turned in his sleep. It was anything but blissful. 

Hiei finally fell asleep but Hikari couldn't get to sleep. 

Hikari just cuddled to Hiei closer. Very sad. 

Yukina was having dreams...more like nightmares. She had tossed and turned during one where the baby was born but disappeared in Hikari's arms. And another one where the baby was born stillborn. That was all she had on her mind.

Hikari just cuddled to Hiei even closer. Hiei was having dreams... well nightmares... that Hikari had died along with the baby in the fight. Another nightmare was that when Hikari had had the child, Hikari had died and so did the child. Yet another was that Hikari hated Hiei for not stopping her from fighting and she blamed the whole thing on him.

He whimpered gently in his sleep. 

*In the morning* 

Yukina awoke from her sleep. She hadn't had a very good night. 

Kurama hadn't had a very good night either and frankly he didn't feel like getting up. 

Hikari hadn't slept all night. Hiei's whimpering had kept her up. Hiei woke up with a headache from not sleeping. 

Yukina stepped out of bed and knocked on Hikari and Hiei's door. 

Hikari sighed. "Come in" she said tiredly. 

Yukina slipped in silently. She stood right next to Hikari. 

"Did you sleep well?" she asked. 

Hikari sighed. "I didn't sleep and Hiei was whimpering all night" Hikari murmured. 

"Oh...is that what that noise was? I thought I heard something. I was up all night too." she admitted. 

Hiei sighed. "I was having nightmares all night..." 

"So was I." Yukina said. 

Kurama's legs hurt and he had a major headache. He stood up tiredly and put on some better clothes. 

Then he went downstairs to fix breakfast. 

Even though he didn't feel like it. 

Hiei held his head. 

"I got a headache..." he mumbled. Hikari just looked away. "Hiei. How do you think I feel? I have a stomach ache, a headache, I can't think, I am ready to have a nervous breakdown AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ME! BECAUSE I COULDN'T BLOCK ONE FREAKING PUNCH!" Hikari yelled and then slunk away from Hiei, hugging a pillow and the covers trying to get some comfort.

Yukina rubbed Hikari's back. "It's ok." she said. 'I thought we did this yesterday' Yukina thought. 

Hikari just looked away. Tears in her eyes. 

Hiei stroked Hikari's hair but Hikari fidgeted. Hiei pulled his hand away. 

Yukina sat on the bed. "I know how you feel. It's like part of you was taken away. And you can never make it come back. But you cant mourn like this all your life." she said. Yukina always had good advice. 

Hikari shrugged. "If I want to I can..." she said coldly. 

"No." Yukina said. She was usually not this outward. But this was one thing she couldn't...just couldn't let Hikari do. "No you cant." she said bravely. "I...wont let you." 

Hikari just looked away. 

She was depressed. 

Yukina was kind of mad that Hikari wouldn't talk to her. But she didn't blame her. "I'm going to eat breakfast now." she said and she left abruptly. 

Hiei just glared at Hikari. "You were very rude Hikari..." he said. Hikari shrugged. "You're always rude..." 

"So I don't see the problem" Hikari said. 

Hiei just shook his head. He picked Hikari up in his arms and went to go eat breakfast. 

Yukina and Kurama were in the kitchen. Yukina stood next to him. "Hikari is depressed." she said. 

"I figured she would be." he replied. 

Hiei went into the kitchen. Still holding Hikari. 

Hikari looked really tired... and Hiei still had the bad headache so he was going to be easily aggravated. 

Kurama went to the bathroom and grabbed some Tylenol out of the cabinet. "Would you like some medicine Hiei. I'm sure it'll help. You too Hikari?" he said offering it to them. 

Hiei sighed. "Thanks" he went and took two Tylenol. Hiei tried to make Hikari take them and she mumbled "I don't deserve them..." 

"I don't deserve anything right now..." 

Yukina glared at her. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Usually her disposition was happy and made people feel better. But this time, not even that worked. She had to get it through Hikari's mind. It wasn't ALL her fault! 

Hikari just looked at Yukina. Pain and sadness in her eyes 

Yukina couldn't bear it anymore. She turned away then stood up and ran out the front door of the house. She didn't stop until she was far enough away from it all. 

Hikari sighed. "Hiei... I'm sorry... I... should go talk to her" she got out of his grasp and ran to Yukina. 

Yukina was on a bench at the park. She was crying. Birds were fluttering around her. They kept her company, just like they had done so many times before. 

Hikari sat next to Yukina. "Yukina... I'm sorry..." which she truly was.

Yukina turned away and remained silent. 

"Yukina... please believe me. This is just really hard for me." 

Yukina turned to Hikari. Her face was stained with tears. "I know. But you wouldn't even listen...you acted like you hated me this morning." she said a single tear running down her cheek. 

"Yukina... I could never hate you... it is just I have a really bad headache and when I don't sleep I am really very rude" 

Yukina sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Ok, that's all I needed to hear. It makes me sad to see you like this. Same with Hiei. You two are the closest to me. And Kuwabara...but I can't very well go talking to him about it. He wouldn't understand." she said. 

Hikari nodded. "Anyways... he would say something stupid... he hates me and Hiei so... yea" 

"Yeah, I know." she said. "But I still love him anyway." 

"He's very sweet once you get to know him." Yukina said playing with one of the birds. 

Hikari nodded. "Maybe. But he hated me the first time he met me because I like Hiei" 

"I guess it comes with the package. " Yukina said smiling cutely. 

Hikari chuckled. 

"Yea"

Yukina stood up and a bird came to rest on her finger. She kissed it and it flew away. "I feel a little better now." 

Hikari smiled. "I feel better also"

"Good." she said glowing. 

Hikari stood and smiled. 

"Lets go back now. I'm kinda hungry." she said. 

Hikari nodded. "Yea so am I" 

Yukina and Hikari walked together towards Kurama's house. 

Hikari opened the door to Kurama's house. Hiei was sitting at the table now. 

Yukina took a seat at the table and started helping herself to the eggs and bacon and english muffins. 

Hikari sat next to Hiei. She ate a piece of bacon and an english muffin. 

Yukina was happy Hikari was actually eating. She looked at Hiei. "Hiei. Did you already eat?" she asked curiously. 

Hiei shook his head. "I'm not hungry" 

Yukina shrugged and continued eating. 

Hiei took a piece of bacon and ate it. 

Yukina smiled cutely. 

Hikari continued to eat. She finished, having eaten an english muffin and 4 pieces of bacon. 

Yukina took one more bite. "I'm full now. That was really good. Kurama, where did you learn to cook like that?" she asked. 

Kurama beamed. "My mother." 

Hikari smiled. "It was very good. Thank you" she said happily. 

She leaned into Hiei comfortably. 

Yukina was overjoyed to see them happy again. 

Hiei smiled softly. 

He was so happy Hikari was happy. 

Keiko and Yusuke knocked on the door of Kurama's house. 

Kurama's mom heard it. 

"Suiichi, get the door." she told him from her bedroom. 

Hikari yawned. 

Kurama went and answered the door. 

He was surprised to see Yusuke and Keiko and he invited them in. 

They looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep either. 

Hikari was so tired right now. 

"Hey, how are you guys doing.?" Yusuke asked. He was surprised to see Hikari and Hiei looked pretty happy, even if they were half asleep. 

And Yukina, she looked really good compared to yesterday. 

Hikari smiled softly. "Good I guess..." she said to Yusuke. 

"Would you have any idea where Kazuma is?" Yukina asked him. 

"Uh...probably at his house." he said. 

"Oh..." Yukina had no idea where his house was. 

Hiei sighed. "Yusuke... she has no idea where Kuwabara's house is..." Hikari mumbled tiredly. 

"Oh, yeah...um...right down the road. It's the one with the banner on the front of the house that says 'YUKINA I LOVE YOU!' on it." he replied. 

Yukina smiled. "It shouldn't be too hard to find then." 

Hiei almost growled at Kuwabara's stupidity but stopped himself. 

Yukina beamed at him then walked out the door to find Kuwabara. 

Kuwabara was sitting on the porch of his house, thinking. 

He got a headache from thinking and held his head. "HEADACHE!" 

Yukina walked up to him. She smiled.

Kuwabara smiled. "Hello" 

Yukina sat on the porch next to him. "So, what have you been doing all night.? You look really tired. It cant be because you stayed up all night can it?" 

Kuwabara sighed. "I couldn't sleep. Even though I hate them... I feel really sorry for Hikari and Hiei" 

Yukina nodded. "Yes. Me too. But don't. They're ok now. You'll see. I think they've finally settled it out, at least for the most part." 

Kuwabara sighed. "Good" 

Yukina leaned over and kissed Kuwabara. 

Kuwabara kissed her also* 

Hikari mumbled something to Hiei. Hiei grinned. "Sure... but aren't you too tired?" Hiei asked her. Hikari grinned. "Never too tired for that..." she said. Hiei kissed her.

Hiei broke the kiss. "Kurama... we are going to leave.... okay?" 

Kurama nodded. "Go ahead. Have fun." he replied smiling.

Hiei left quickly. He ran deep into some woods where no one was. He ran into a cleaning in the woods. No one was around for miles.

Yukina broke the Kiss with Kuwabara. "I love you. Do you know that?" she asked him. Then she glanced at the banner and smiled.

Kuwabara smiled. "I love you too" 

"Forever until the end of time" 

Yukina beamed. "Forever till the end of time. And even after that." she said and she kissed him again. 

He kissed her too.

Yukina broke the kiss again and they watched the clouds move across the sky. 

Hikari woke up. She put her clothes back on as did Hiei. 

She felt really weird...

Hikari ran over behind a bush and... got sick. 

Yukina and Kuwabara had taken a walk around the park. They had been talking about everything from love to kittens...that one was Kuwabara's subject. 

Hiei walked over and picked up Hikari. "I can smell it... this time you aren't fighting....." he told her. Hikari nodded. 

Hiei walked out of the woods. 

Hikari stayed in his arms. 

Yusuke and Keiko stayed at Kurama's and chatted for the moment.


	8. Is it time yet?

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 8- Is it time yet?

Hiei walked back to Kurama's house. Hikari asleep in his arms. Hiei looked happy.

Kurama smiled. "You should go put her in the bed." he said softly. 

Hiei nodded. He went upstairs and put her in the bed they had slept in last night. 

Yukina and Kuwabara, after walking around the park were tired and decided to stop back at his house. 

Yukina sat on the porch again. 

Kuwabara sat next to her. Smiling. 

"I guess I better get going." she said quietly. She smiled back. 

Kuwabara nodded. "Where are you going to go?" he asked wondering. 

"I have to go back to Hiei and Hikari. I have a...feeling." she said, not wanting him to get too curious. 

Kuwabara blinked but nodded. 

Yukina kissed him one last time. This one lasted a bit longer. 

Kuwabara kissed Yukina also. Using some tongue. 

Yukina pulled back. She looked him in the eyes. Then she stood up. "Good bye Kazuma. I'll see you later." 

Kuwabara smiled. "Goodbye" 

And she walked away, towards Kurama's house. 

Hiei stroked Hikari's hair lovingly. Just watching her. 

She woke up, yawning. She transformed into her demon form. Hiei blinked. "If I stay in this form, the pregnancy will only last a month...." Hikari said smiling softly. 

Yukina grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. She walked in and saw Yusuke and Keiko at the table. Botan had joined them too.

Botan smiled. Happy. She knew Hikari was pregnant again. Since she was the deity of death... she could sort of sense it.

Yusuke was dumbfounded by her perkiness. "What's with you Botan..? You seem unusually...happy."

"I think Hikari's pregnant again..."

Botan said happily.

Yusuke looked at her weirdly. "Oh yeah, and just how the heck would you know that?"

"I can sense it. I AM the deity of death... I can sense when death or life is coming..." Botan said glaring at him.

Yukina smiled at her. "I sensed it too." 

Botan smiled. "Good" 

"So, what do we do now...the tournament is over?" Keiko asked. 

Kurama shrugged. 

"Hang out around here I guess." Yusuke said. 

"Nothin better to do." 

Kurama didn't look to happy. "I may be ok with Yukina, Hiei and Hikari staying with me but with you guys staying over here all the time..." 

Hikari turned a bit in her sleep and woke up. She ran into the bathroom and got sick.

Hiei sighed and just waited for her to come. 

"Oh, no. I don't think that's what Yusuke meant." Keiko said. 

"I mean, we do have our own houses." Yusuke added. 

Kurama wiped a sweatdrop off of his head. 

Kurama's mother came into the kitchen dressed in a bathrobe and some slippers. Her hair was up. 

"Good morning Suiichi." she said tiredly. 

Botan smiled. But kept quiet. 

Hikari came back into the room and laid back down. Still in demon form.

"Ok...you know, I'm getting prrreettty bored now. Everyone is so tired...no one feels like doing anything." Yusuke said yawning. 

Hikari blinked. "I'm really hungry..." she got up and walked downstairs. 

Yukina saw her first. She smiled. "Hello Hikari. How are you feeling?" 

Yusuke and everyone else was surprised to see her in demon form. 

Hikari smiled. "I feel hungry" 

Kurama's mother went to the fridge and pulled some stuff out for her and Hikari. 

She set the stuff on the table. 

Hikari took a bit of it and ate it. She sat at the table. Smiling. 

Kurama's mother started to walk out of the room, plate in hand. She was planning to eat in her room. 

Then she turned around and only stared at Hikari.

She held her head. "Suiichi...don't play tricks on me like that." 

Hikari blinked. 

"I could have sworn I had a demon in my house or something." she said. 

Hikari blinked again. 

Kurama nodded. "Sorry mother." he said lying through his teeth. "We wont do it again." 

She sighed and walked off. 

Yukina sighed. "That was close wasn't it. I feel kind of bad not telling her..." 

Hikari blinked. "Wait. She doesn't know?!" Hikari asked. 

"She doesn't even know that I'm a demon." Kurama replied. 

"I still have not told her." he said. 

Yusuke laughed. "She probably thought it was a Halloween joke!" 

Hikari sweatdropped. 

Keiko nodded. "It's good you didn't tell her. I remember how I felt when I found out about you guys." 

"I almost passed out." 

Hikari nodded. 

"Ok...I _did_ pass out. But that's besides the point." Keiko admitted.

Hikari chuckled. 

Yukina laughed and waited for Hikari to finish eating. 

"I think we should go do something fun like go somewhere." Yukina said. 

"It's getting hot in here." Yusuke said nodding toward Yukina. 

Yukina nodded. 

She turned the room cold with her energy. 

Kurama sighed. "Much better...thank you Yukina." 

Hikari blinked. "I am making it hot in the room. Because I am fire demon..." she mumbled. 

She finished eating. 

"Oh, right...sorry Hikari." Yukina said blushing. 

Yukina lowered her energy a bit. 

Hikari chuckled. 

Yusuke was sweating like crazy. "Man, this is worse than gym class...and I'm not even working out." he whined. 

"Yusuke...when was the last time you even went to gym class?" Keiko asked him. 

Hikari sighed. "Fine I will leave" she walked outside. 

Keiko motioned her to stay seated. 

Yusuke sat silent. "Exactly! You don't even know!" she yelled at Yusuke. 

Hikari came back inside. "Oops... people will see me..." she thought out loud. 

Yukina smiled. "Oh yeah...I think you're really the only one that actually looks like a demon. Well, other than Hiei of course." 

"But with his headband, no one notices." she continued. 

Hikari chuckled. Nodding. 

"So what are we supposed to do with you for a month? We can't very well keep you inside the whole time. That wouldn't be fair...unless of course you want to stay inside." Kurama asked thinking hard. 

Keiko shrugged. "She could always hide out in the woods." she suggested. 

Hikari nodded. "I like her idea" 

"Ok...hm...but you can't just live out in the open." she said pensively. 

Hikari continued to think. 

"Man Keiko. You think WAY too much." Yusuke said. 

Hikari laughed. "Yusuke... from what I have seen... you don't think" 

Yusuke laughed not even totally hearing what she said. "...HEY!" 

Hikari laughed harder. 

Everyone else joined in laughing. Yusuke pouted. 

Keiko took his chin and turned it toward her. She kissed him. 

Yusuke's eyes widened. 

She broke the kiss. "Better?" she asked him. 

Yusuke nodded. "Better." he replied. 

Hikari leaned into Hiei. Who was just noticed. 

Yusuke and Keiko both blushed when they realized everyone was staring. 

"Oh Hiei. I didn't see you there." Yusuke said. 

Hiei shrugged. 

Kurama leaned against the refrigerator. 

*One Month Later* 

Hikari was sitting in the bed Kurama had let her use before. She was bored. Hiei was next to her. 

Yukina was in the other room talking with Keiko. 

Hikari pouted. "I'm fat" 

Hiei shrugged. "You won't be anymore soon" 

"So, when do you think she's due?" Keiko asked Yukina.

"I'm not sure. But since she's a demon, I'm guessing soon." Yukina said. 

Keiko shivered. "Yukina, do you think you could turn down the air conditioning a little bit?" 

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I'm not used to being around humans still. Even after a month." she replied. 

Hikari sighed. "I'm thirsty..." she started to get up. Hiei didn't let her. "I will get you something." He said. "No. I want to walk" Hikari said. Hiei nodded. "Fine but be careful" 

Yukina heard Hikari coming down the hall.

Hikari blinked and felt a sharp pain. She leaned against the wall as she had a contraction. 

Yukina stood up abruptly. 

"Hikari...are you ok?" she said. Even though she knew what was happening. 

Hikari held her stomach. "It... hurts..." 

Yukina walked over to Hiei. "Hiei...I think...I think it's time." 

Keiko heard them. 

Hiei blinked. He got up and picked Hikari up. "Where is she going to have the baby?" he asked worried. 

" I think the bedroom would be best, but hold her a second Hiei. I'll go get some towels. I'm pretty confident I know my way around here now." she said smiling. 

Hiei nodded. 

Yukina went to get some towels and stuff and set up the bedroom. 

Hikari winced as she had another contraction. 

Hiei walked into the bedroom slowly. 

Yukina motioned him to set her on the bed. 

He put her on the bed carefully. 

Hikari groaned in pain. 

Kurama brought in a large porcelain bowl of water and some washclothes. 

Hiei stroked Hikari's hair gently. Trying to calm her. 

Hikari groaned in pain. "It... hu...rts..." 

Yukina took one of the washcloths and put it on her head. "You'll be ok. We're right here with you." she said calmly. Sort of like a hospital nurse. 

Hiei held Hikari's hand and stroked her hair. 

"You're almost there." Yukina said. "It wont be long. Trust me." she said to Hikari. 

Hikari started to push. She cried softly. 

Yukina held her other hand. "No...not yet. Wait Hikari. You'll hurt yourself." Yukina said. She knew a lot about this stuff.

Hikari groaned. "Please... it... hurts.." 

"No...not yet. You'll really hurt yourself. Hold it in. Please Hikari." she said trying to calm her down. 

Hikari nodded. Hiei stroked Hikari's hair gently. 

Yukina checked Hikari again. "Ok...Hiei. Help Hikari through it. It's time." she said calmly. 

Hiei nodded. 

Hiei stroked Hikari's hair. Hikari started to push. 

Keiko coached her because she noticed Hiei wasn't very good at it. He wasn't helping much. 

"Come on sweety." Keiko said rubbing Hikari's hand. 

Hikari pushed harder. 

Yukina was sort of acting like the attending physician. More like a midwife. 

Hikari pushed again. She was crying from the pain. 

Hiei was stroking her hair whispering 'Shh... it will be okay....' 

"It's head is nearly out Hikari. You're doing a really good job." she said sweetly even though she wasn't sure Hikari had heard her. 

Hikari pushed harder. 


	9. Naturo's Grand Entrance Into the World

A/N- This chapter contains the factor of birth (obviously) If you'd rather not hear about it (It's not _that_ disgusting just so ya know…I would never do that) then skip this chapter.

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 9- Naturo's Grand Entrance Into the World

Yusuke was all the way on the other side of the house. He heard Hikari screaming and covered his ears. "Man, I wonder if human screams are as bad as demon screams...if so...I'm not too sure about me and Keiko." he said taking a pillow off the couch and covering his head. 

Fortunately, Kurama's mother had left before it all happened. She had a lot of shopping to do. 

Hikari pushed harder. She let out a scream as it hurt so bad. 

Yukina helped her some more. She was overjoyed that soon she would be an aunt soon. 

Keiko rubbed Hikari's hand and helped her with her breathing.

Hiei was saying softly 'It will be okay. Everything will be fine' but it wasn't helping much. Hikari pushed again. She let out another scream. 

Keiko looked at Hiei. He looked so helpless. She walked over to him. "I don't think that's helping much. Tell her how to push and stuff." she whispered to him. 

Hiei nodded and instructed Hikari how to do everything. 

It helped somewhat. 

Yukina nodded at Keiko. She mouthed the word 'thanks' 

After about 45 minutes of this, Yukina nodded at Hiei. "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked him kindly. 

Hiei was already grossed out and shook his head 'no'

Yukina shrugged. "Kurama do you have any scissors? We need to cut the umbilical cord and tie it off when it comes out." Kurama nodded and went to go get them. 

"Any time now Hikari." Yukina said as she grabbed a towel.

Hikari pushed again. 

Kurama came back in with the scissors. "Here we go Hikari." Yukina said. She was getting a bit uppity...she was very excited. 

Hikari groaned in pain. She was so weak right now... she didn't think she could push again. 

"One more time please? Hikari...that's all we need." Yukina said softly. 

Hikari pushed again. 

Yukina got the towel ready. She caught the baby just in time. "Last chance Hiei. You don't even want to cut the cord?" she asked him sweetly. "You wont know what it is till you do." 

Hiei shook his head. "I'm grossed out as it is and doing that would just make me sicker..." he admitted. Hikari felt really weak. 

"Ok then. Keiko, do you think you could do it because my hands are sort of full?" she asked her. 

"Sure" Keiko replied. 

And she cut the cord. Just as she did. She let out a squeal. She knew what the baby's gender was. 

"It's a boy Hikari. Hiei. You now have a beautiful baby boy." Yukina said and she put a towel on Hikari's stomach and laid him there. 

He was crying hard. 

Hikari pulled the child close. Hiei smiled softly. 

"Hikari..." Yukina said curiously. "What is his name going to be?" 

Hikari looked at Hiei and then said "Naturo..." weakly. 

Yukina stood up and set the towels down. She hadn't gotten to look at him very well so she walked and stood next to Hikari and Hiei. She looked at him closely. "He really is beautiful." she said softly. Then she hugged Hikari. 

Hikari smiled softly. She held Naturo close. 

Hiei just watched Naturo. He wasn't really sure of how to take care of a child... 

Yukina smiled. She had dealed with children in the world of ice. She was very good with them and loved them very much. She would teach Hiei everything she could.

Hikari hadn't had much experience with children... well none... but she held Naturo smiling. 

Naturo stopped crying. Hikari smiled softly. 

"Do you have any clothes to put him in?" Keiko asked. 

"Well first he needs a bath." Yukina reminded her. 

Hikari yawned tiredly. Hiei took Naturo into his arms and Hikari fell asleep. 

Yukina turned to Keiko. " I think she did really well. Considering she had no medication." she said. 

Keiko nodded. "Yeah. Don't you think so Hiei?" 

Hiei nodded. "I thought at least she would hurt me" 

"She was a bit...preoccupied." Yukina said smiling. 

"I'm surprised she didn't pull your hand off or squeeze it to death." Keiko said laughing. 

Hiei nodded. 

"Well. Since Hikari is asleep. Would you like to give him a bath? You can't say that's too disgusting for you." Yukina said. "I'll run to the store and buy some clothes for him. It shouldn't take me too long." 

Hiei nodded. He went into the bathroom with Naturo carefully in his arms. 

Yukina warmed up some water and put a towel and a washcloth next to the sink. "I'll be back shortly Hiei." she calmly said and she left to buy Naturo some clothes. 

Hiei washed Naturo carefully. 

Keiko went and told Yusuke. She told Botan too cause she had showed up without Keiko noticing. He still had his head covered. 

"Is it over yet?" he said cringing. 

Keiko nodded. He sat up and put the pillow down. 

Botan was sitting next to Yusuke. 

Botan sighed. "Only yelling that much without medication was really good" she knew Hikari hadn't used any medication. 

Keiko nodded then sat in Yusuke's lap. "Someday Yusuke...someday." she said and she kissed him long and sweet. Yusuke rubbed her sides and he closed his eyes. Keiko was different somehow. These latest happenings had changed her personality greatly. He liked her this way. 

Botan just moved off the couch and sat in a chair. Away from them. 

'Wish me and Koenma were like that... wish me and Koenma at least kissed once...' she thought. She loved Koenma's teenage form. I mean LOVED. 

Keiko broke the kiss and laid her head on Yusuke's chest. 

Hiei finished washing Naturo and dried him and put him back in the blanket. 

Yusuke only smiled and laid his head on hers. 

Hiei walked out of the bathroom and since Hikari was still sleeping, he went downstairs to where Yusuke and Botan were. 

Naturo in his arms still. 

Yukina came inside. She came in carrying 6 brand new outfits. One said 'Daddy's Little boy' and another said 'Don't ever call me a cutie'. Yukina thought they were VERY appropriate for a child of Hiei and Hikari's. She smiled and brought them over to Hiei. 

Hiei smiled softly. Happy Yukina was back. 

"You don't exactally know what to do with him do you?" she said sweetly, smiling. 

Hiei sighed. "Not really..." 

Yukina smiled. "Ok, I'll help you." she said. She then took Naturo from his arms leaving him to go see Hikari alone. 

I'll take care of him till Hikari is awake. 

Hiei went back upstairs after he nodded a silent 'Thanks' 

He sat by Hikari.

Yukina sat down on the couch that Yusuke and Keiko weren't sitting on.

Yukina put Naturo into some clothes...luckily, she had also remembered to buy some diapers.

Hikari slowly woke up. She felt weak.


	10. Coldness Can Be Deadly

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 10- Coldness Can Be Deadly

Hikari leaned into Hiei. Her stomach hurt a bit.

Yukina was downstairs still playing with Naturo. His arms were so tiny. 

Naturo smiled at Yukina and she giggled. He was just so precious. 

Naturo was giggling in that cute little happy baby giggle. 

Hikari looked around. "Where's Naturo?" she asked Hiei. Hiei smiled. "Downstairs with 

Yukina. Want to go see him?" he asked her. Hikari nodded. Hiei took a blanket, wrapped it around Hikari so only her head was showing and went downstairs. Hikari for some reason... was cold. Really cold.

Yukina saw her coming down the stairs. She stood up and walked to Hikari. "Come sit down." she said. "You can hold him." and she handed Naturo to Hikari. 

Hikari sat on the couch and Hiei sat next to her. Hikari held Naturo really close, just watching him. Hiei shivered as the room was really really cold. He looked at Yukina but then moved closer to Hikari and it was even colder. He put his hand to Hikari's cheek softly and pulled his hand back quickly. She was as cold as ice. Which it isn't normal for a fire demon to be as cold, if not colder, then ice. 

Yukina looked at Hiei and Hikari oddly. "How come you guys are so cold? I lowered the coldness of the room earlier. Hikari. Is there something wrong with you?" she said concerned. 

Hikari shrugged. "I don't know. I am freezing" her skin was a light shade of blue because she was so cold. 

Keiko and Yusuke were sort of asleep. They hadn't slept for a while and they fell asleep in the position with Keiko in Yusuke's lap. 

Botan shivered. 

Yukina looked worried. "Hikari...you don't look too good. I think...you need more blankets." she said nodding at Hiei. 

Hiei went upstairs and got some more blankets. He came back downstairs and wrapped Hikari in the blankets. Somehow... this just made her even colder. 

Her skin was now visibly a light blue. 

Kurama came into the room and stopped short looking at Hikari. 

Hikari was now shivering. 

"Hikari...you're so...cold. Maybe we should get you to a doctor. Of course...I'm not so sure they'll know what to say. I bet your temperature is lower than any human's temperature they've ever come across." he said. 

Hikari shrugged. "I... don't know." She gave Naturo to Hiei as Naturo was now cold. 

Yukina handed Hiei yet another blanket. "I don't know. I don't think it's safe to stay here Hikari. Do you need anything?" she asked her. 

Hikari shook her head. "I'm fine" she said. Hiei wrapped Naturo in the blanket so he wouldn't get cold.

Yukina nodded hesitantly. "Ok...whatever you say Hikari."

Hikari was still shivering. Her skin was now like this color blue: 

Keiko and Yusuke shivered in their sleep. 

Hikari sighed. She felt really cold and alone... 

Yukina walked over to Hikari and hugged her. Being that she was an ice apparition, she didn't mind being cold. But she knew it wasn't good for Hikari's health. 

Hikari felt dizzy but smiled. 

"So... cold..." she mumbled. 

Yukina was actually warmer than Hikari which was the weird thing. 

Hikari wrapped herself tighter in the blankets, seeking some warmth but got none. 

Hiei just moved away from Hikari. Since he was mainly fire demon, the cold was way worse for him. He was shivering.

Kurama couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Ok...this is ridiculous. Everyone is uncomfortable. I know because I can sense it. Hikari, we need to get you to the hospital. Maybe they can check the baby too while we're there. Give him his shots...you know the drill. Or...maybe you don't..." Kurama said taking a breath. 

Hikari shrugged. "Fine" 

"The thing is...I can't just sit here and watch everyone be uncomfortable." he said. 

Hikari nodded. 

"Everyone is uncomfortable because of me..." she took the blankets off and her skin was totally blue. Her lips were black. 

Yukina shook her head. "I'm not uncomfortable because of the coldness...however...I'm uncomfortable because you are. I just want to know what is happening to you. That's what he means I think." 

Kurama nodded. 

Hikari sighed. "Still. I am really affecting Naturo and Hiei..." she looked at Hiei who was shivering and Naturo was crying because of the cold. 

Yukina nodded. "We'd better get going then." she said and she tapped Keiko on the shoulder to wake her up. 

Keiko got up and rubbed her eyes. 

Then she shivered. 

Botan was just watching. She was confused about the whole Hikari thing... 

"Why...is it so cold in here?" she said and she woke Yusuke up. "Hikari? Is everything alright?"

Hikari was shivering. "Something isn't right. If I am this cold..." she mumbled.

Yukina explained everything to Keiko and Yusuke. They both nodded and stood up. "We should go then." Keiko said worriedly.

Hikari nodded.

Kurama was all out of blankets and he decided they should just go with what they had. They left for the hospital and they walked because the hospital was right down the road. Not too far to walk.

Hikari's lips were still black. The rest of her body blue. Except for her eyes which were now red. 

People were looking at Hikari weirdly, but no one could see her blue skin or black lips because the blankets were covering up her body.

Yukina slowed down a bit and walked next to Hiei. "I think she's gotten worse Hiei." she said worriedly. 

Hiei nodded. He was holding Naturo and was far far away from Hikari. He was afraid if he walked near her, Naturo might get deadly sick. Cold really does affect a fire demon that bad. 

Yukina moved away from him even though it wasn't her that would make him sick. They reached the hospital and took the elevator up to the neonatal ward.(a/n: That's where the newborn babies sick or normal go) Hikari took a separate route to go see the doctor.

Hikari went and got checked out. 

The doctor had no idea what she had. In fact...he kinda got freaked when she walked in because she looked like a zombie or something. 

But he gave her medicine none-the-less.

Hikari shivered. Still freezing. 

Her temperature had to be at most 10 degrees below. 

The doctor went out in the hall and screamed like a girl. He had never seen anything like Hikari. He swore he was treating an alien or something. Then he came back in calmly and talked to Hikari. 

"I don't know what to say. Frankly...I don't think there is anything to say. I think you'll just have to take the medicine. And for heavens sake...make a fire or something. Maybe that would help." he suggested. 

Hikari sighed. "Whatever..." 

The doctor sighed. "Please Hikari. I really think it might help. You're temperature is at a steady -8.5 degrees. That is NOT good. Maybe instead of making the fire and sitting around it...you should sit IN it. I'm dead serious Hikari. And I don't think I can allow you to be around your own baby until you're well again. Or at least a steady 50 degrees. Do you understand?" he asked. 

He really didn't want to say that but he had to. It was the only way.

Hikari sighed. "I will not take any ningen medi--" she cut herself off. "Fine" she changed her answer. 'I swear I need to go to that little toddler... maybe Hiei can bring me to Koenma...' she thought to herself.

The doctor was confused. "...ningens." he said searching through his mind to figure out what that meant. He shrugged it off. 

Hikari sighed. 

The doctor led Hikari out of the examination room. He handed her her blankets back. 

"Do you need any more blankets? It's the least I can do." he asked her. 

Hikari shook her head. "No I don't need anymore" she walked to where Hiei and the rest where. 

Yukina walked over to Hikari. 

"They need to keep him over night." Yukina said solemnly. 

"For observation." 

Hikari sighed but nodded. 

"Hikari. Maybe Koenma can do something" Hiei said. 

Yukina nodded. 

"You should take her Hiei." she said. 

Hiei nodded. "Ok. Come on Hikari" he started to pick her up but since he was fire demon he felt the cold and moved away. 

Yusuke sighed. 

"So... cold..." Hiei mumbled. 

"This could pose a problem." he said. 

Hiei nodded. 

"If Hiei touches her, he'll become deathly ill. What can we do? Botan? Do you have any ideas?" Yukina asked Botan. 

"I guess maybe I could take her" Botan replied. 

Yukina nodded. "Good idea." she said and she wrapped the blankets tighter around Hikari so they wouldn't fall off mid flight.

Hikari sighed. Botan walked outside and Hikari followed. Botan looked around and no one was looking so she made her oar appear and she got on. Hikari got on also and then Botan and Hikari vanished. 

Yukina held her hand to her chest. "I hope she's ok." she said looking at Hiei. Hiei was freezing cold. "Oh, Hiei. I hope you're alright. That's all we need is for you to get sick." 

Hiei sighed. "I'm fine. Just a bit cold... well more then a bit..." 

Yukina hugged Hiei.

Hiei hugged Yukina back. 

Even though she was an ice maiden, somehow she warmed him up. 

Yukina smiled. 

Hiei smiled also. 

"Well, we'd better get going back to my house. I'm sure they'll meet us there." Kurama said calmly and he started to walk out the door. 

Hiei followed Kurama. 

So did everyone else. 

Hikari was now getting checked out at Koenma's. 

Botan was waiting. 

Koenma sighed. "Hikari... because you had... uh... did it..." Koenma was already blushing. This wasn't an easy topic for him to talk about "in you're human form, got pregnant, and then lost it, and got pregnant again and had the child, there is a chemical reaction thing happening in your body so... you need to take some medication" 

He started to mix some chemicals together. After he had mixed them all together, they 'poofed' and made a little cloud of smoke. Koenma sighed. He mixed the drink a bit and then put it into a container and gave it to Hikari. "Take half a teaspoon 6 times a day for a week. If you take any more then you are supposed to, you will die" 

Yukina and the others reached Kurama's house. Yukina followed Kurama in and she sat on the couch.

"It feels so empty without Naturo here. And he was just born this morning. I already miss him." Yukina said.

Hiei nodded sadly.


	11. Alone and Abandoned

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 11- Alone and Abandoned

Hikari drank some of the concoction Koenma had made and as soon as she took the dose she began coughing like crazy. 

Koenma sighed. 

Yukina put her hand on the couch. Signaling Hiei to sit down next to her. 

Hiei sat down next to her.

Hikari sighed and finally stopped coughing. 

Yukina looked at him. He looked better. And at least he wasn't freezing cold and in danger of getting sick. That made her feel better. She was also happy that everything was under control and that Naturo was in good care. 

"Hiei. You've done well." she said sweetly smiling. 

Botan smiled. She walked out of Koenma's office and made her oar appear. Hikari got on the oar after Botan did and soon they were back at Kurama's house. 

Yukina heard footsteps on the porch. 

Hiei smiled. Hikari walked into Kurama's house. Her body was still blueish and lips black but not that bad. 

Botan followed Hikari. 

Yukina smiled. "You're back. Are you feeling any better?" she said hugging Hikari who was at least a little warmer. 

Hikari smiled. "Yes. I feel a bit better" 

"Good." Yukina said. " I think you should go take a nap. It's been quite a long day." 

Hikari nodded. She walked upstairs and went into the bedroom, which had been cleaned, and fell asleep on the bed. 

Yukina stood by the door and smiled then she turned to go back to the living room. Today had been a hectic day, and it was finally over. 

*The Next Day* 

Yukina sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had had a fairly restful sleep for a change. Tonight would be different. Naturo would be home...and no one would get any sleep. 

Hikari woke up. Hiei was in the corner of the room.

Yukina put on her kimono, tied her bow, and stood up and went downstairs to help Kurama fix breakfast. Today would be another busy day. 

Hikari yawned. She got up and took some of the medicine. She coughed a bit. 

Hiei blinked. 

Hikari put on some tight jeans and a blood red sleeveless turtle neck. She looked hott to say the least. 

Hiei blinked. 'Wow... from fat to hott in less then one day...' he thought to himself.

Yukina and Kurama were fixing pancakes. Yukina on one skillet, Kurama on the other. 

Kuwabara knocked on Kurama's door. He wanted to see Yukina badly.

Hikari started to walk downstairs. Hiei followed from a safe distance. 

Kurama answered the door. 

"Oh, Kuwabara. You're here. I...wasn't expecting to see you. Come in." he said as he led Kuwabara to the kitchen. 

Hikari felt abandoned. She wanted a hug but Hiei wouldn't come near her.

Kuwabara followed him into the kitchen. "Yukina!" He said happily. 

Yukina smiled and put down the spatula. She went over and kissed him. 

Kuwabara kissed her back. 

Yukina pulled herself away a bit. "I wasn't expecting you Kazuma." 

Kuwabara smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while so I wanted to see you" 

Hikari walked downstairs. She sighed. "Naturo..." she mumbled and walked out towards the hospital. 

Yukina smiled cutely. "Oh. Right. I remember now. Hey, wait Hikari! You haven't had your breakfast yet!" she said letting go of Kuwabara and following Hikari out the door. 

Hikari shrugged. "I want to get Naturo"

Hikari continued to walk. She didn't care about breakfast. Her skin was still blue also. Lips black. People probably stared but she didn't care. 

Yukina decided to leave breakfast for everyone else. She would go with Hikari. But she wanted Hiei to be there too. Yukina ran back inside real quick and got Hiei. 

"Come on. It's time to get Naturo." she said tugging on his arm. 

Hiei nodded and walked out the door. 

For some reason... Hikari's eyes were red right now... 

Yukina ran all the way back to Hikari. "You'll see him soon enough. He's ok Hikari. Take your time to get there. You don't need to hurt yourself." 

Hikari shrugged. "I don't trust ningens with my child" she continued to walk. She really felt abandoned. Hiei followed like 3 feet away from Hikari. 

Hikari had to bite her lip not to cry. She just wanted Hiei to hug her... to kiss her.... to do something. But he wouldn't. 

Yukina slowed down and walked with Hiei. "She's still too cold Hiei. But soon you'll be able to be with her. Say something. I know what she's feeling and she feels alone. That's why she's seeking Naturo...for some comfort." she said calmly trying to get something out of Hiei.

Hiei nodded. "Hikari... I want to be near you but I can't. If I do I will get deathly sick." he said. 

Hikari shrugged. "Whatever" she said. She didn't believe him. To her... his excuse was just... an excuse. 'He isn't telling me the truth. He is lying... he just hates me' she thought to herself.

Yukina walked next to Hikari again. She felt her head as if she were feeling for a fever. Hikari had gotten warmer which was a good sign. But maybe that's cause she was just mad. 

Yukina sighed sadly. 

Hikari continued to walk. She was both mad and sad. She felt alone... abandoned... 

Yukina walked next to Hiei again. "Hiei...I'm sorry. I tried...really, I did." she said softly. 

Hiei nodded. "It's ok..." 

They finally reached the hospital and Yukina followed Hikari onto the elevator. "I...think you should go see your doctor first Hikari." she said trying to attract her attention. 

Hiei followed Yukina and Hikari at a safe distance. Hikari shrugged. "I guess" 

Yukina, Hikari and Hiei walked to the counter. The nurse lady asked for names. Yukina answered her because Hikari wasn't really listening. 

"Hikari is here to see the doctor." Yukina said pointing at Hikari. 

Hikari was just thinking. Her skin was still blue.

The doctor came out into the hall and called her name. 

Hikari sighed and followed the doctor. 

He led her into the examination room and took her temperature 

Hikari sighed. She hated ningens... 

It was a steady 30 degrees. "I guess...I can let you see your child now...but I'm afraid you can't hold him. It would be disasterous." he said. "You might make him sick." 

Hikari sighed. 'I swear I will hold Naturo if I have to kill every ningen in this whole damn world...' she thought to herself. But she nodded to the doctor. 

Yukina shifted in her seat in the waiting room. 'I hope she's alright.' she thought to herself.

Hiei shifted in his seat also. 

Hikari sighed. "I want to see Naturo"

The doctor barely made out what she said. "You're free to leave...as long as you take care of yourself." he said calmly picking up his clipboard and scribbling a couple doctors notes down. 

Hikari walked out of the room into the waiting room where Yukina and Hiei was. 

Yukina stood up. "Is everything alright?" she asked. 

Hikari sighed. "I can see Naturo..." she paused. "but the doctor said I couldn't hold him..." she said sadly. 

The one thing, the only thing, that could make her happy again had been pulled away from her. 

Yukina nodded sadly. "Well, we can at least see him." 

Hikari nodded. She had to bite her lip again so she wouldn't cry. 

Yukina hugged her softly. "Come on Hikari." 

Hikari nodded. She started to walk to where Naturo was. 

It was right down the hall. In the NICU. (a/n neonatal intensive care unit if you didn't know) 

Hiei followed Hikari at a good distance. 

He sneezed.

They walked inside. There were babies everywhere. Some of them were in incubators and others weren't. There were so many cords, it made Yukina dizzy just looking at them. 

Hikari sighed. She looked around for Naturo. 

They came to an incubator that had a clipboard on the side. It read the name 'Naturo' on it. He was hooked up to some cords but not nearly as many as most of the babies there. 

Hikari walked over to Naturo. She almost growled because the doctors had him hooked up to cords like the others 'They don't have any right to do that to Naturo... I should have just brought him to Koenma...' she thought to herself.

Yukina went and asked one of the nurses if she could touch him. The nurse shook her head.

"It's alright. You can touch him now." she said to Hikari. A ghost of a smile overcoming her face.

Hikari nodded.

Yukina held open the little door thingy that went over the hole you stick your hands in to touch the baby so that Hikari could get her hand in.

Hikari went and touched Naturo. Naturo shivered under Hikari's touch.

Hikari pulled her hand away and just sighed sadly. Tears started to come.

Yukina stood back. She wanted to leave but she just couldn't.

Hiei went and touched Naturo and Naturo giggled boyishly. Hikari sighed. "I... guess... maybe I should just leave..." she mumbled. 

Yukina put her hand on Hikari's shoulder. "No...don't leave. He's your baby." she said softly.

"The least you can do is look at him."

Hikari nodded. She just watched Naturo. She wanted to hold him... to touch him... without him getting cold but... she couldn't.

They sat there for a while. Yukina and Hiei each had a turn to hold him. He was so soft and cute. Yukina didn't understand why they even had to keep him here. Maybe he just hadn't gotten the right medical attention.

Yukina nodded. "I'm not sure that he would know what to do with a baby though. He's not God." she said. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better though." she said trying to change the subject. 

Hikari nodded. "Just prince of Hell..." Hikari smiled softly. 

Yukina smiled. " He's not that bad is he?" 

Hikari shrugged. 

The nurse came over to them. "Visiting hours are over now." she said and she went to tend to another baby. 

Hikari sighed. 

"I want to take Naturo out of here..." Hikari said. 

Hiei nodded. He hated Naturo being here. 

Yukina nodded. "I'll ask. They _did_ just say overnight." 

Hikari nodded. 

She walked over and asked the nurse. The nurse shook her head. She didn't think he was ready to leave. His breathing was..."a bit labored" or so she said. 

Hikari frowned. She had overheard. 

"!@#$% This is not fair... that is how he, you, and I are supposed to breathe!" She whispered to Hiei madly. 

Hiei nodded. 

Yukina walked over sadly. "They say maybe tomorrow." 

Hikari nodded. "I heard." 

"But that isn't fair! That is how fire demons breathe!" Hikari said to Yukina madly. 

"But...they don't know that." she said. "They're only human." 

Hikari sighed. "But they are going to keep Naturo for a long time if they don't know that" 

"Probably...but you can't just take him." Yukina said.

Hikari blinked. "Why can't I just take him?" she looked at Hiei. Hiei blinked and grabbed Naturo and within half a second, he was gone. He was back at Kurama's house. 

Hikari left the NICU smiling.

Yukina shrugged and walked out of the hospital as if nothing had happened. 

Hikari followed. 

She wondered if anyone would notice that Naturo was gone. 

The nurse was looking for him but she shrugged. She figured the doctor had told them otherwise and that he had been taken out for a final check up or something. The nurse was sort of a naive little thing. 

Hikari smiled. She walked back to Kurama's house.

Hikari entered the house. "I missed breakfast and I stole my child from a hospital... oh well" she walked over to Hiei who was in the living room. She sat on a couch and Hiei sat next to her. 

Yukina came in and sat in another chair. She was just watching them. They looked so happy. They were playing with Naturo. And it also appeared that Hikari was warm enough again. Hiei was sitting next to her and he wasn't cold any more.

Hiei was just a bit cold but ignored it. Naturo shivered slightly

Yukina flinched. She was afraid Hikari would get upset again.

Hiei had heard what Hikari said to Yusuke and wondered if Yusuke would say anything to the whole 'I stole my child from a hospital' thing.

Hikari sighed and moved a bit away from Naturo. Even though he was warmer, he began to whimper and try to reach for Hikari. Hikari blinked.

Keiko nodded at her. "If I were you, I probably would have done the same thing." Yusuke nodded too. 

Hikari nodded. 

She held her index finger out to Naturo who took it and shivered but giggled boyishly. Happily.

Yukina smiled. 'Maybe he'll get used to it' she thought. 

Naturo's skin started to turn a blueish tint and he was happy again. Not cold at all.

Yukina smiled. She was happy Hikari was happy. She just watched them play. It was so sweet. 

Hiei shivered a bit but not much. 

Hikari moved her finger gently. Naturo's hand held around the finger and Naturo giggled happily. 

Something dawned on Yukina. 'What about the supplies?!...uh oh...they don't have anything to take care of him with...except diapers...' 

Naturo started to get hungry. Hikari picked him up from Hiei's arms and went upstairs to feed Naturo in privacy... 

Yukina smiled. "Hiei, maybe we should go and buy some more supplies. I didn't have time to grab them yesterday." she said sitting next to him.

Hiei nodded. "I guess"

She noticed the nervousness in his voice. She laughed. It was funny. She knew he had no idea in Heaven or Hell how to take care of a baby. 

Hiei blinked. 

Yukina stood up and helped Hiei up. 

Hiei stood also. 

"We'd better get going. We've got a LOT of stuff to buy." she said still giggling. 

Hiei nodded. He had NO idea what they had to buy. 

Yukina grabbed a piece of paper out of a drawer of the desk in the living room. She grabbed a pen and started scribbling down things they needed to buy. 

Hiei just watched... 

1.) diaper bag

2.) crib

3.) car seat

4.) bottles

5.) pacifiers

6.) high chair

7.) stroller

8.) diapers...lots and lots of diapers 

She continued. 

Hiei just watched with curiosity.

Yukina continued writing.

9.) new outfits

10.) a couple blankets

11.) baby walkie talkies

12.) toys

13.) baby food

Hiei sighed. "Way to much..." he mumbled. 

Yukina nodded. "Maybe you're right. We can knock off all the extras. Like...walkie talkies..."

Hiei nodded. 

She crossed off a couple more things. 

"Ok...all the stuff left is essential and we can't go without it." she said proud of her work. 

"Lets get going."

Hiei nodded. "Ok." he still had no idea how to take care of a baby or even what one needed.

Hiei half smiled in that Hiei way. He started to walk out of the house, waiting for Yukina.

Yukina followed him out.

~I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I didn't get this chapter up right away. I've had finals and stuff to do at school. Today I had to go in and take a French proficiency thing today. I got to go home early. YAY! No more school. ^.~ Sorry…I don't know what came over me. Aheh…~ Miyu


	12. Hiei and the Shopping Excursion

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 12- Hiei and the Shopping Excursion

Hiei sighed. "So where are we going to go again?" he asked Yukina. 

Yukina grabbed his arm. "Down the road. At the store Hiei. We just went over this." she said leading him down the sidewalk. 

Hiei sighed. "Sorry I forgot" 

He followed her. 

They reached the baby store which, oddly enough, was right next to the hospital. 

Hiei entered the store. 'I am going into a baby store... with my sister.... wrong impression there....' he thought to himself. 

Yukina looked at his expression. "Oh stop it you silly. I'm just trying to help. It's not like we're married. Besides, I'm going to marry Kazuma." she said blushing madly. 

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. 

He looked at Yukina, his eyes wide. "You are going to WHAT??!!" 

Yukina blushed even more. "Marry...Kazuma." she said meekly.

"Why and how can you love an idiot like him?!" Hiei asked.

"I...don't know." she said quietly. She looked around to make sure people weren't looking. "I, just don't think I can explain it. Perhaps it's the same feeling you and Hikari share." 

Hiei grumbled something under his breath but sighed. 

Yukina smiled. She was proud that she had finally told him. After all, he would have to be the one to "give her away" because their parents weren't there. 

Hiei didn't like the idea but if it made Yukina happy... fine. Whatever. 

Yukina smiled and took a cart. She started taking things off the shelves and putting them in the cart. She had nearly already filled one.

Hiei walked next to her. Just watching. 

She turned and smiled. "Good thing I asked Kurama to borrow some money. I don't have any. Money is of no value in the world of ice." 

Hiei nodded. "And I just... don't have any money because... I usually just... don't need it" 

Yukina nodded. "Whatever you say Hiei. Don't worry about it. I know you don't have any. So we're even then." she said sweetly. 

Hiei smiled. Nodding. 

"Hiei...can you please carry that box?" she said pointing to a shelf full of boxes that apparently contained cribs inside of them. 

"I'm afraid I'm just not nearly as strong as you." she added. 

Hiei nodded. He went and easily picked up the box. 

"Thank you Hiei." she said and she started off towards the counter. She grabbed a couple more things off of shelves on the way there. 

Hiei nodded. 

The clerk rang up everything and said it came to a total of $1,357 even. Yukina was stunned for a second but remembered they had the crib too so all together it wasn't really a bad price. 

Hiei sighed. 'So... much... money...' he thought to himself. 

Yukina was happy. "Well, now that that's over with. We need a way to get this home. But we didn't bring a car and even if we had one...neither of us know how to drive it. Um...this poses a problem doesn't it Hiei? Have any ideas?"

I carry everything" Hiei said. 

"Well. Alright." she said nodding. 

Hiei picked everything up easily. 

She held the door open for him. 

Hiei walked out the door.

They made it to Kurama's house shortly after that. It really didn't take too long. 

Yukina held the door open again since, obviously, Hiei's hands were full. 

Hiei walked inside. 

"You can bring that stuff upstairs to Hikari. I think there's plenty of room in the bedroom." she said smiling. 

Hiei nodded. "Ok" he brought the stuff upstairs. 

Yukina followed after him. Figuring she'd better help him set up the stuff. If Hikari was as clueless as him, they might have some trouble. 

Hiei brought the stuff into the bedroom. Hikari smiled. She was holding Naturo still. 

Yukina walked in shortly after him and started setting up. She opened the box for the crib and handed Hiei the instructions. 

Hiei read the instructions and put the crib together. 

Yukina was working on the clothes and stuff she was showing Hikari some of the new outfits she bought. 

Hikari chuckled. She liked most of the outfits. 

Yukina smiled. 

Hikari smiled softly. 

Naturo giggled boyishly. He was awake now. 

Yukina set up a little music thingy she had decided to buy because it was on sale. She set it up next to the crib. "If you'd like, you can put him in the crib now. You must be tired of holding him." she said. 

Hikari smiled. "No. I could never get tired of holding him. I will put him in later" 

Yukina nodded. 

Hikari held Naturo still. 

Naturo giggled. "M-m-momma. Mama..." he said giggling 

Hikari blinked. 

Yukina smiled. Having pure demon blood, he learned VERY quickly. 

Hikari blinked again.

Yukina ran down stairs to tell everyone else. 

Hiei chuckled. 

Yusuke looked stunned. "You're pulling our leg aren't you Yukina?" 

Naturo giggled happily. He pointed at Hiei and said "D-d-dadda. Dadda" 

Yukina shook her head. "No..." she looked at her hands. She didn't get it and didn't hear the sarcasm in it. "I don't think so." 

Yusuke slapped himself. "Never mind." 

Yukina ran back upstairs. Still fairly confused. 

Hiei smiled. Happy. 

Yukina walked in and wondered what Hiei was so happy about. "Hiei, why are you smiling like that?" she asked curiously.

Hikari smiled. "Naturo knows how to say 'Momma' and 'Dadda' now"

Yukina smiled. "Really? Oh Hiei. You must be so proud." 

Hiei chuckled. Nodding. 

"Um...Hikari? You do realize that since you just had a baby you can't fight for a while right?" Yukina asked her. 

Hikari sighed. 

Yukina continued to unpack stuff and set it up. They had bought a changing table too since it would be kinda hard if they didn't have one. 

Hiei helped Yukina set up also. 

She filled the drawers with about a billion diapers. "You know. That ought to last us at least a week." she said nodding. 

Hikari chuckled. 

Yukina put the finishing touches. Yusuke walked in. "It looks like a little girl lives in here." I mean...look at all the toys...geez. I've never had this much stuff in my life. Not that my mom ever had the money to buy me stuff anyway. She was too busy drinking." he said looking around the room. 

Hikari smiled softly. 

Naturo giggled boyishly. He pointed to Hikari. "Momma..." then he pointed to Hiei. "Dadda..." 

Yusuke stepped back stunned. "HOLY CRAP! Yukina was right!" he said almost out into the hall by now. 

Hikari blinked. 

Naturo pointed to Yusuke and said "Y-y-yu..suke... Yusuke" 

Naturo then pointed to Yukina and said "A-a-aunt... aunt..." 

Yusuke fell over. "What is this kid a genius or something!?" 

Hikari chuckled. Happy.

"I...I mean...that kid must be smarter than KUWABARA already!" he said stuttering. 

Hiei laughed. "Anything is smarter then Kuwabara" 

"Even my shoe." Yusuke said agreeing totally. 

Hiei nodded. 

Yukina smiled. She knew Kuwabara wasn't the most smart person in the world but it didn't mean she shouldn't marry him did it? 

Hikari chuckled. Naturo giggled happily. 

Yukina led Yusuke down the stairs. He was um...temporarily speechless. 

Hikari played with Naturo happily. 

Yukina came back upstairs. "Hiei. I'm going to go on a walk with Kazuma again if that's alright." she announced. 

Kuwabara was standing in the doorway. 

Hiei nodded. "Fine" he really didn't like the idea of her and Kuwabaka together... but if it made her happy... so be it. 

Yukina smiled happily. She held Kuwabara's hand and they walked downstairs together. 

Hiei sighed. Hikari pouted. "Let them be. She loves him... he loves her..." she said smiling softly. 

Yukina and Kuwabara took off out the door. 

Hiei nodded to Hikari. "I guess..." 

Yukina walked besides Kuwabara still holding his hand. "It's beautiful out here isn't it Kazuma?" she asked him. 

Kuwabara smiled "Yes it is" 

Yukina smiled back. They walked past all sorts of flowers and gardens. A kitten passed them in the road. 

Kuwabara had to fight the urge to scream 'Kitty' and run and pick it up. 

He smiled. 

Yukina smiled and knew what he wanted to do. "Go ahead Kazuma. I love kittens too."

Kuwabara smiled. He ran over and grabbed the kitten and walked back over to Yukina. "I love kitties!" 

Yukina had to laugh. He was just so cute.

Kuwabara smiled happy. He had his two favorite things. Yukina... and a kitten. Now if he could just watch Hiei get hurt... that would be heaven.

The kitten 'mewed' happily.

Kuwabara smiled.

"Kazuma? Are you going to keep him?" she asked sweetly.

Kuwabara smiled. "Of course. Well... if he doesn't have an owner..."

Yukina nodded.

"I wonder if my cat be jealous of the new kitten." Kuwabara said smiling. 

Yukina shrugged but smiled. "Hm...maybe." 

Kuwabara nodded. He held the kitten as it tried to get up onto his shoulder franticly. 

Yusuke and everyone else but Hiei and Hikari were down in the kitchen. Keiko was staring at Yusuke trying to get to at least say something. He kept muttering things like 'I can't believe it." and "He...can talk." 

Hikari put Naturo into her arms comfortably and walked downstairs. 

Hiei followed Hikari downstairs into the kitchen. Naturo was giggling happily. 

Yusuke turned and saw Naturo. He fell out of his seat and onto the hard kitchen floor. 

Hikari blinked. 

Keiko laughed. "Yusuke. You're such an idiot. Get up or I wont talk to you again for a long time." 

Yusuke's eyes widened. 

"Exactly how long?" he asked. 

Naturo pointed to Yusuke and Naturo said "Yusuke" 

"Yusuke idiot" Naturo said giggling. 

Yusuke flinched hearing his name. "I still don't believe it." 

"Get up Yusuke." Keiko said loudly scaring the crap out of him. 

Naturo covered his ears. 

Yusuke scurried back into his seat very quickly. 

Kurama laughed. "She's got you there Yusuke." 

Hikari glared at Keiko. "Keiko. No yelling what-so-ever. A young fire demon's hearing is very very sensitive. It can make him go deaf" 

Keiko covered her mouth. "Oops...sorry." 

She took one hand off and whacked Yusuke hard over the head. 

"Thanks a lot." she whispered harshly into his ear. 

"Yeah...don't mention it." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Naturo uncovered his ears. 

"Ow..." he said quietly. Hikari kissed Naturo's forehead and Naturo giggled boyishly happy. 

Keiko smiled. 

Naturo smiled. "K-K-Keiko" he said giggling. 

When he said her name, he pointed to her. 

Keiko was a little freaked out by this but kept her cool. "He's...so smart. I'm beginning to agree with Yusuke." 

Hikari chuckled. 

Hiei smiled in that... Hiei smile. 

"Although...maybe if I hung around with demons a little more often, I would know. Isn't that right Yusuke?" she said nudging his shoulder. 

"Uh...yeah. Um...right." he said uncertain of the question. 

Hikari sighed. '_Can he be that dense? _' She thought to herself. 

She smiled softly. 

Kurama laughed. Yusuke was acting a bit awkward. Not at all like his usual self. It was quite funny to watch. 

Keiko whacked Yusuke again. 

"What the heck was that for?!" Yusuke asked a bit peeved. 

Naturo played with Hikari's hair smiling happily. 

"Just because." she replied nonchalantly. 

Hiei sighed. _'Yusuke you are an idiot..._' he thought to himself. He yawned a bit tired.

Keiko was sick of Yusuke being like that. "I'm sorry Yusuke. Forgive me?" 

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Anything you say Keiko." 

Keiko kissed his forehead. 

Hikari leaned into Hiei lovingly.

~Ok…yes…I know Naturo learned how to speak a _little_ too fast but I don't play him. If you think about it, it never really says how fast demons learn. ^.^ ~


	13. Kuwabara's Proposal

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 13-Kuwabara's Proposal

Naturo giggled in Hikari's arms. Happy. 

Keiko sat down next to Yusuke and leaned against him. 

"Daddy!" Naturo said reaching over to Hiei. Hiei blinked. Naturo couldn't reach Hiei so Hiei brought his hand over slowly and Naturo grabbed one of Hiei's fingers. Hiei smiled a bit as Naturo smiled that big huge baby grin. 

Everyone laughed. 

Hikari smiled. She found that incredibly cute. 

Yusuke was still freaked by Naturo and refused to get too close to him. He laughed none-the-less. 

Hikari rolled her eyes at Yusuke's stupidity. 

Yusuke shrunk in his seat a little. 

Hiei sighed. "You're not scared of huge demons but you're scared of a little baby? That's pathetic" Hiei said to Yusuke. 

Yusuke stuck his tongue out. 

Keiko whacked him hard over the head yet again. 

Naturo stuck his tongue out at Yusuke. Hiei sweatdropped. 

"Ouch!" Yusuke yelled stupidly. 

Naturo covered his ears quickly. 

Hikari and Hiei both glared at Yusuke. 

Yusuke shrunk even lower in his seat and covered him mouth tightly. 

"Aheh...sorry." he said quietly. 

Naturo uncovered his ears and just glared at Yusuke. "Ow" he said. Hiei and Hikari both smiled at Naturo. 

"At least normal kids don't do that. If they did then that one little kid I yelled at for playing with his ball right next to the street woulda killed over." Yusuke said plainly.

Hiei just glared at Yusuke. Hikari blinked. She had no idea what Yusuke was talking about. She didn't know about the whole 'Save A Kid And Die And Then Come Back To Life' thing. 

"Pft...whatever." Yusuke said. 

Naturo stuck his tongue out at Yusuke again. 

Yukina and Kuwabara had taken 3 laps around the park now. 

Kuwabara smiled. He took a box from his pocket and stopped, holding Yukina's hand. "Yukina. I love you with all my heart... Will you marry me?" he asked. 

Yukina stood and stared. She was stunned. "Y-y-yes." she said stuttering. Then she smiled and flung her arms around Kuwabara's neck. 

Kuwabara smiled widely and hugged her. 

Yukina was so happy. She had never been so happy in her life. Well, perhaps the day Naturo was born and she became an aunt. But this ranked right up there on the list. 

Kuwabara was the happiest he had ever been. He picked her up into his arms, smiling. 

Yukina hugged his neck tighter. 

She nuzzled him softly. 

He started to walk to his house, nuzzling her neck softly as he walked. 

Yukina smiled sweetly. 

Kuwabara smiled. He made it to his house and walked inside. 

Kuwabara walked into the living room and sat her on the couch.

He sat next to her. 

Yukina couldn't think of anything to say. She just sat there smiling. 

__

'Uh oh...what about Hiei? He's going to be angry with me. What if he harms Kazuma?' she thought. 

Kuwabara sighed. "And if that little runt tries to kill me, I will protect myself and protect you!" he said. 

Yukina was happy that he was feeling so brave. _'In all honesty, I don't think Kazuma can beat him.'_ she thought to herself. 

He was so happy. He knew in his heart she would say _'yes'_ but in his mind he wasn't sure. 

"Kazuma? Who is going to tell Hiei?" she asked concerned. 

"Uh... um... how about you..." he said stupidly. 

He was scared of Hiei. 

"Um...alright." Yukina said nervously. 

Kuwabara sighed. "He won't hurt you. He will hurt me" 

She wasn't quite sure how she was going to tell him yet. 

"Want us to tell him together?" he asked. 

Yukina shook her head. "No. I'll do it alone if that's alright." she said softly. She really didn't want Kuwabara to get hurt. 

Kuwabara smiled. "Ok." 

Yukina stepped out the door and walked to Kurama's house. Alone. 

Kuwabara thought it would be better to NOT be within a few house range of Hiei. 

Yukina grasped the doorknob and walked in. Everyone was still in the kitchen. 

Naturo looked over and pointed to Yukina. "Aunt! Y-y-yukina! Yukina!" he said smiling. He was proud of himself. 

Yukina smiled weakly. She had other things on her mind. 

Hiei blinked. He walked over to her. "You ok Yukina?" he asked, a bit of worry in his voice. Yukina didn't act like this normally... 

"Yes. I'm fine." she stated. Yukina didn't want to tell Hiei yet. She needed to talk to Kurama first. 

Hiei nodded. "Ok" he said not believing her. 

Yukina casually walked over to Kurama. "Kurama? May I speak to you?" 

Kurama nodded. "Yes. What's the matter Yukina?" 

"Um...nothing. It's just that....well...May I talk to you in private cause I'd rather not discuss it in here." she whispered. 

Hiei tried to hear but couldn't really. 

"Sure." he said and they walked outside. 

Yukina was fidgetting nervously. 

"Hikari. You have the best hearing. Tell me what's wrong with Yukina" Hiei told Hikari. 

"Um...Kurama? What if I were to tell you...that Kazuma asked me to marry him?" she said still fidgeting. 

"I would probably be shocked." he said not quite sure where this was going. 

Hikari heard and put a hand over her mouth. "You will find out soon enough" Hikari whispered to Hiei. 

"Well, he did." she said turning away. "And, I don't know how to tell Hiei." 

Kurama almost fell over. 

"HE DID?!" Kurama screamed quietly...as quiet as a scream can get. 

Hiei had heard the 'HE DID?!' but that was it. He blinked. 

"Yes...do you think you could help me? Hiei will be angry wont he?" Yukina said to Kurama who had appeared to have calmed down a bit. 

"Naturally." Kurama said. 

Hiei couldn't hear anything and sighed. Hikari kissed Hiei's neck, trying to get him into the calmest state he could be in. 

Yukina and Kurama both sighed. 

Kurama struck an idea. 

"I might need Yusuke to help me but...hm..." he said still thinking. 

Hiei blinked but let out a soft moan as Hikari continued to ease him into the calmest state. "Hiei... promise you won't yell today..." she whispered onto his neck. Hiei nodded. "Promise me" she repeated. "I promise I won't yell today" he said. 

"What if we got Hiei into a room...away from everyone else so that he won't kill anyone, and only you, Yusuke, and I will be there. We'll tell him there. However, I find it best if Kuwabara weren't there. Don't you agree?" he asked. 

Yukina nodded. 

"Ok. Very well then." he said nodding. 

Yukina walked inside. 

"Hiei, Yusuke, would you please come outside with me? Um...Hikari...you may come also but you might just want to leave Naturo with someone." she said, knowing what would happen if she didn't leave him. 

Hikari blinked but gave Naturo to Keiko. Hiei and Hikari followed Yukina. 

So did Yusuke. 

Yukina led them all outside where they met Kurama and they all walked into the woods. Kurama had already decided this was the most safe place to be. 

Hiei blinked. Following. Hikari knew what was happening. She had heard everything. 

She walked over to Yukina and said "He won't get that mad... I calmed him down..." she whispered to her. 

Yukina figured she had because Hikari didn't look the least bit curious. 

Yukina sighed. "Ok."

Hikari nodded. "Don't worry..." she said and then went back to Hiei. 

Yukina sighed again. She was ready. 

Yusuke and Kurama stood behind Hiei just in case he tried to do anything drastic. 

Like trying to get away to kill Kuwabara or something. 

Hikari just took Hiei's hand in hers. 

"Hiei..." Yukina began. 

Hiei blinked. 

"Kazuma...asked me to Marry him." she said. Then she winced, afraid of his reaction.

Hiei's eyes widened. "And. What. Did. You. Say?" he said through clenched teeth. 

Yusuke and Kurama got ready to restrain him...just in case. 

"I said 'yes.' " She responded quietly. 

Hiei tried to go kill Kuwabara but Hikari still held his hand. Hiei threw Hikari off his hand and she took so much strength to let go, he accidentally threw her into a tree. Hard. He then started to leave. Not even caring about Hikari. Rage just filling him. Rage not at Yukina, but at Kuwabara. 

Yukina winced. She then went and helped Hikari up. Kurama and Yusuke went and restrained Hiei. It wasn't easy though. 

"I'm sorry Hikari. I knew it would happen." she said almost on the verge of tears. 

Hiei tried to run. Hikari just watched him. Her back was killing her. It was bleeding. "Not your fault. Hiei is just an jerk at times" 

She watched him and then tried an attack she hadn't used in a while. She watched his every movement with her eyes. She slowly drained his energy until he had noting left. 

A tear ran down Yukina's cheek. She took off into the woods crying. 

Hiei fell to the ground, out of energy. 

Hikari slowly got up. Her back... bleeding badly. 

Yukina climbed into a tree. She hugged her knees tightly and cried. 

Hikari walked over to Hiei. She glared at him. "Hiei you are really rude. You can't be happy for her but you expect her to be happy for you all the time." she vanished and reappeared on the tree Yukina was at. 

Hiei just sighed. He was out of energy. Totally drained. 

Yukina sniffed. She tried to suck it all in but she just couldn't. 

Hikari hugged Yukina. "Yukina. Everything is going to be fi--" she moved wrong and winced. "to be fine. Hiei is just an ass at times..." she said ignoring the pain. 

Yukina liked being hugged. It made her feel loved. Something she had longed for for a long time. Ever since she had met Kuwabara, she had felt it. 

Hikari sighed. "Want to go back and talk with Hiei? He can't run... he can barely move... until I give him his energy back..." 

Yukina nodded and started to climb from the tree. She slipped a bit but regained her footing and climbed down. 

Hikari jumped down from the tree. She winced visibly 

Yukina helped her a little. 

Her shirt... now covered in blood. Hiei had thrown her a bit to hard. 

Hikari started to walk back to where Hiei was.

Yukina at her side. 

They reached Hiei and Yukina couldn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't stand to. 

Hikari just glared at him. Hiei glared right back at her but looked over at Yukina. Sadness in his eyes. Not because she was going to be married. But because he thought she was mad at him. 

Yukina looked at him and another tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Yukina... I'm sorry..." he said.

Yukina nodded. "It's alright." she said sniffing. 

Hiei shook his head. "No it isn't. I wasn't acting considerate. You are supportive of everything I do... while I don't support everything you want" he said. 

Yukina stood silent.

Hiei sighed. "Well I am g-g..." he couldn't say it. Hikari stomped on his hand, hard, and he glared at Hikari. "I am g-glad you and him are getting m-married" that was the one phrase he thought he would never say. 

Hikari sighed and gave him back all his energy. She thought he deserved it. Hiei sat up. Just sat there. 

Yukina didn't believe him but she smiled none-the-less. At least he had the guts so say it. It made her happy. A smile returned to her face. 

"I mean it. I am glad you two are getting married" he said. He actually meant it... 

Yukina believed him then. He didn't stutter and he sounded more sure of himself. Maybe he had made himself believe it too. Yukina ran to Hiei and hugged him tightly. Thank you so much Hiei. You're the best brother ever. 

Hiei smiled softly. He hugged her back. 

Yukina let go smiling sweetly. She took off out of the woods and ran to Kuwabara's house to tell him the good news. 

Hiei sighed. Hikari glared at him. She fell to the ground from pain and blood loss, her used-to-be white shirt now dripping red from the blood from her slamming into the tree. 

Yukina sensed something was wrong and ran back worriedly.


	14. Blood Stained Apologies

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 14- Blood Stained Apologies

Yukina ran over to Hikari and tried to help her up. She got blood all over her hands in the process but she didn't care. 

Hikari slowly stood. 

Yukina looked at Hiei to see if he would do anything or at least apologize. 

Hiei went and picked Hikari up, blood getting on his clothes. 

Yukina sighed. 

Kurama motioned to Hiei to follow him. _'At least Naturo wasn't involved in this.'_ he thought. 

Hiei followed Kurama. Holding Hikari close. 

Yukina walked not too far behind. Her head was bowed as if she was ashamed. 

Hiei turned around. "Yukina. Please... I am sorry. I just... have never liked Kuwabara and now that you are marrying him... it just made me a little mad" 

Yukina just kept walking. She would have to tell Kuwabara the good news later. She didn't feel like it now...not now that Hikari was hurt. 

Hikari fell asleep in Hiei's arms. Hiei sighed but continued to walk. 

Kurama led them into his house once again. "Bedroom I presume?" he asked, knowing full well that's where Hiei would put her. 

Hiei nodded. "Yes if it's not an annoyance" he said. He was really mad at himself. This was ALL his fault. 

Yukina walked in but changed her mind and took off towards Kuwabara's house.

She wanted to tell him everything. It didn't feel right keeping it to herself. 

Hiei brought Hikari to Kurama's spare room. 

Yukina ran right up Kuwabara's front stairs and into his house, not even bothering to knock. 

Kuwabara was in the living room. Watching TV. 

Yukina ran in and flung her arms around his neck, crying. 

Kuwabara blinked. "Yukina. What did he say?" 

Yukina was still crying. "He...said...yes...but...now...Hikari is...hurt again...and I..." Yukina said sniffing in between. 

She was being hysterical. 

She wasn't making much sense either.

Kuwabara blinked. He held Yukina. 

She had already confused him. 

"I...don't know what to do about it..." she said burying her face in his chest.

"Tell me what happened..." he said stroking her hair. 

Yukina looked up and into his eyes. She explained the whole thing. Everything from Hiei throwing Hikari to her crying after she climbed the tree. 

Kuwabara nodded. 

A tear gem fell onto Kuwabara's lap. 

Kuwabara held her. "At least he isn't against it... like I thought he would be..." Kuwabara said talking about Hiei. 

Yukina laid her head on his chest again and cried softly to herself. So much had happened in the past few days and she just didn't know what to do with herself.

Kuwabara held her close. "Shh... stop crying..." he said comforting her... hopefully. 

Yukina calmed down a bit. She was feeling a little drowsy and lightheaded. She fell asleep. 

Kuwabara held her close still. 

Back at Kurama's house, everyone was still in the kitchen. With the exception of Hiei and Hikari. Keiko was still holding Naturo.

Naturo looked around. "Mommy... w-w-where's Mommy?" he said. He wanted his mother. 

Keiko played with his arms. "She's upstairs. Would you like to go see momma?" she asked him, having the weird feeling that he would actually answer her in a full sentence. 

"I... want to see mommy" he said. It took him a little while to say it since.. some of those words he had only heard... not said. 

Keiko smiled. She wasn't exactly surprised. She knew he was very smart. 

"Ok. Lets go see mommy." Keiko said bringing him upstairs. 

Yusuke just sat there staring. 

Naturo smiled. Happy. 

Hikari was in Hiei's lap. Sleeping softly. 

Keiko brought him over to the bed. "He was asking for mommy." she said softly, not wanting to wake Hikari. 

Hiei nodded. Smiling a bit. 

He took Naturo. 

Hikari woke up softly. 

Keiko smiled and left the room. 

He gave Naturo to Hikari. Smiling. 

Hikari held Naturo. "Hiei. I'm thirsty" she said. Hiei nodded and put her on the bed and went downstairs. He went and got a glass of water. 

Kurama saw Hiei come down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Is everything alright Hiei?" he asked. 

"Yea. Hikari is just thirsty" he said. 

"Oh, I see." Kurama said as he sat down at the table next to Keiko. He looked across the table at Yusuke who was still in a state of shock. 

Kurama and Keiko both sighed. 

Hiei blinked at Yusuke. "What's a matter with him?" he asked Kurama. 

Kurama shrugged. "I think he's still surprised about Naturo." 

Hiei blinked. "What did Naturo do?" 

"He spoke...in full sentences. And I don't think Yusuke is used to that." Keiko replied. 

"Oh" Hiei shrugged and went back upstairs 

Keiko shrugged. 

Hiei entered the room upstairs. He gave Hikari the water and Hikari drank it. She still held Naturo. 

Hikari looked up at Hiei. "I want to go downstairs" she got up but her back hurt. Hiei picked her up, Naturo still in her arms. Hiei walked downstairs. 

Hiei entered the kitchen. Naturo looked at Yusuke and said "You are funny Yusuke" while laughing softly.

Yusuke fell over. Keiko put her foot on his chest. "Get up Yusuke." 

Yusuke scurried back into his seat a bit embarrassed. 

Naturo laughed a bit more. "Really funny. Why do you act so weird?" Naturo asked. It was... really weird to see a little baby talking in complete sentences... 

Yusuke ignored him. He didn't like babies being that smart. "Babies should be crying for their diapers to be changed...not asking politely." he complained. "Mother dearest, could you possibly remove my wet and soiled diaper within the hour?" Yusuke said in a mocking tone. 

Hikari went into a draw and got a fork. She was ready to throw it at Yusuke but Naturo took it and threw it at Yusuke's forehead. Hitting him. 

Hiei noticed something. "Yusuke. Since Naturo is my child, and I know the black dragon wave, he can use it. So unless you want to die... shut up" Hiei said. 

Yusuke shuddered. "I'd like to keep my ENTIRE body intact if that's alright with you Hiei."

"Well then shut up" Hiei said. Naturo was glaring at Yusuke.

Half an hour later, Kuwabara still held Yukina. 

And in Kurama's house, everyone was now in the living room. Hikari on the couch, holding Naturo, who had tried to use his Black Dragon Wave 4 times on Yusuke... 

Yusuke was sitting in the corner. 'I still think he should be crying and asking for his baba or something. It just ain't right.' Yusuke shrugged and watched Naturo. 'Man that little kid is gonna kill me. He'll probably accidentally learn the attack and blow me into oblivion.' he thought to himself. 

Hikari held Naturo. "Now don't use the attack because I know very well you can use it..." she told him. Naturo frowned. "But I want to make Yusuke cry like a baby!" 

Hiei sweatdropped. 

"HEY! Why I oughta..."Yusuke said, taking a quick glance at Naturo's face.

Naturo glared. "Jao Ensatsu Kokury--" he was cut off by Hiei. "Naturo, if you kill Yusuke, I swear I will make you regret being born" Hiei said. He knew if Naturo killed Yusuke... Hiei would be blamed by Koenma. Hikari glared at Hiei. 

Yusuke nodded. 

Then stuck out his tongue. "Don't ever mess with the great Urameshi." 

Hiei glared at Yusuke. "Naturo, ignore what I said. You can use the black dragon wave now." 

Yusuke backed into the wall. 

Naturo started to say it over again. "Jao Ensatsu Kokur--" this time he was cut of by Hikari. "Hiei! Don't tell Naturo he can use it!" Hikari scolded. 

Hiei gulped. 

The one person he was scared of was Hikari. 

Yusuke was still scared to death. 

Naturo used one of Hikari's attacks and made a ball of fire in his hands. He threw it at Yusuke. 

Hikari glared at Naturo. 

Yusuke dodged it quickly and it made a hole in the wall. 

Kurama cringed. 

Hikari sighed. "Sorry Kurama...." she said. 

"Now, my mother wont be too happy about that will she?" he said quietly. 

"Put a chair in front of it" Naturo said. 

"It's quite alright. I'll pay for it myself." he responded. "No, I don't think that would hide it. Good thinking though." 

Yusuke shrugged. "Babies aren't supposed to think." he mumbled under his breath.

Naturo glared at him. He jumped from Hikari's grasp and walked over and kicked Yusuke in the... you know where... hard. Hiei tried not to laugh but it wasn't easy. Naturo came back over and sat in Hikari's lap again. 

"Yusuke glared at Naturo, despair in his eyes* Keiko ran to Yusuke. "Y-Yusuke? Are you ok?" she asked. 

Yusuke sat down silently. Cringing. 

"Stupid toddler." he mumbled. No one could make it out. 

Naturo yawned. "Pretty bad when a baby can hurt you" Hiei said. 

Yusuke glared at him. "Yeah...right..." 

Hiei glared right back at Yusuke. 

Hikari held Naturo. 

Yukina stirred and woke up. She found herself still in Kuwabara's arms. He was asleep also. 

Kuwabara slept silently... for once... 

Naturo played with Hikari's hair boredly. 

Yukina looked up at Kuwabara. 

Kuwabara started to wake up. He yawned and looked down at Yukina. He smiled. 

"Mommy... I'm bored..." Naturo said.

Yukina smiled. She was feeling a lot better now. She could sense that Hikari was feeling better. 

Kuwabara was happy that Yukina was happy. 

Hiei picked Naturo up. "Come on..." he said. "I'll race you" he said. He put Naturo on the ground and ran off. Naturo kept up with Hiei... somehow... 

Yukina kissed Kuwabara. 

Kuwabara kissed her also. 

Yukina pulled away after a couple minutes. 

"Gomen nasai for being so emotional earlier. I just didn't know what to do with myself." she confessed. 

He smiled. "It's ok. As long as you are ok now" 

Yukina nodded. "I'm alright." she said sweetly. 

"Good" Kuwabara said. 

Yukina smiled cutely. 

Hiei and Naturo ran outside... Naturo tagged Hiei and ran away from him.

Kuwabara held Yukina. 

Yukina hugged him tightly. 

Hikari moved to the window and watched Hiei and Naturo. 

"Ok. Maybe we should start planning." Yukina said still smiling. 

Kuwabara smiled. "Yea. We should. So... when do you want to get married?" he didn't care. 

"Well...September is beautiful. How about then?" she asked. 

"Fine with me" 

Yukina smiled. "Good." 

They began planning. Yukina got out some wedding magazines she had purchased and had been storing under the couch at Kuwabara's. 

Kuwabara smiled. Helping.

Hikari continued to watch Hiei and Naturo chase each other. She was able to keep up with watching them easily. 

Keiko walked over to the window and watched also.

Hikari smiled. Still watching. 

Keiko stared. "Whoa! Look at them go. I can barely keep up with them." 

Keiko's eyes moved from left to right. 

Hikari smiled. "I am surprised you can keep up with them" 

She continued to watch them. 

Keiko smiled. 

Yukina was looking through the magazines. She was sitting on Kuwabara's lap again. 

"I like this one. How about you Kazuma?" she asked sweetly, pointing to a beautiful wedding cake. 

"I like that one too" he said as he kissed her cheek. 

Hikari glared out the window as she saw Hiei make a sharp turn so Naturo wouldn't catch him. 

Yukina smiled cutely. "Ok. Now...how about the decorations?" she asked him, turning to that section of the magazine.

Kuwabara smiled. He looked both at the book and at her. 

Yukina smiled and put her hand behind his head. "I love you." she said softly. 

"I love you too" he replied. 

"Yukina turned back to the magazine. Hm...what should we have the men wear? It will have to be black, considering Hiei will wear almost nothing else." she said smiling.

Kuwabara nodded. "Hm..." he looked through the magazine a bit. 

Yukina nodded too. "Ok...and the girls? Hm..." she said looking through the magazines also. 

Kuwabara continued to look. He didn't really care. 

"How about blue." she said. "Oh, I've just remembered. We have Naturo now too. He'll be so cute in a tux. " she said laughing softly. 

Kuwabara smiled. "Yea he will look cute and I don't care what we choose... as long as you want it" 

"Ok. That settles most of it. I'll go talk to Keiko and see if she can help with the rest. Would you like to come too?" she asked kindly. 

"Sure. I want to be with you" he kissed her cheek again. 

She smiled and kissed his. 

"Alright." 

He smiled. Happy. 

Yukina climbed out of Kuwabara's lap. 

Kuwabara pulled her back into his lap and held her in his arms. He stood, carrying her. Smiling.


	15. Wedding Plans

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 15-Wedding Plans

Yukina smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Allowing him to carry her to Kurama's house.

Kuwabara walked to Kurama's house smiling.

Keiko was still watching Hiei and Naturo out the window.

"Come here Yusuke. You've got to see this." She said, beckoning for him to come sit next to her.

Hiei ran as Naturo chased him. Nature was faster than Hiei.

Yusuke sauntered over there. He knew if he didn't Keiko would be mad at him.

He sat down next to her.

Hikari watched Hiei and Naturo run. "Naturo is faster than Hiei…and he's only a baby…" Hikari said to herself.

"That's odd. Funny, but odd. Hiei must be slowing down now that he's older." Keiko said.

"Exactly how old is he anyway?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"416 this year…" Hikari muttered. "and ability never decreases as demons get older. Gets stronger if anything."

"Well, I can tell ya one thing. Naturo is gonna be REALLY strong when he gets older." Keiko said.

"He's already too freakin' strong." Yusuke said crossing his arms.

Hikari gave a death glare to Yusuke.

Yusuke shuddered. "What? It was a compliment.

"Well, I'm sorry but everything that has come out of that idiotic mouth about Naturo has been hatred or a complaint about him or something. So I can't tell when you are even complimenting him. Heck. I didn't even thing you _could_ say a compliment about him and I am highly doubting _that_ was a compliment."

Yusuke stuck his tongue out. "Ok…so I try to say one nice thing and you flip out on me. Sheesh." 

"Well, every single thing that has been a complaint about h--" Hikari stopped as she head a crash. She saw Hiei fall and sighed.

Naturo ran and jumped on his back, smiling. Hiei chuckled.

Keiko smiled. Yusuke turned his back to the window.

"Who cares." He said himself.

Hikari glared at Yusuke again. She wanted to hurt Yusuke so bad.

Yusuke stood up and looked out the other window. He saw Kuwabara coming up the steps with Yukina in his arms.

"Well, looks like he's got his hands full." He said smirking.

Kuwabara came into Kurama's house. Smiling happily.

Yukina smiled too.

"Keiko? Would you happen to have some time to help me pick out the wedding stuff?" she asked kindly.

Keiko smiled and nodded. "Sure! I love weddings!"

"Hikari? Maybe you could help too. Or at least give some advice." Yukina suggested.

Hikari smiled. "I will help." She said.

Yukina hugged Kuwabara's neck tighter. "This is going to be so fun. You don't have to help if you don't want to Kazuma."

"I want to help." He said smiling.

Yukina smiled cutely. "Good."

Kuwabara kissed the tip of her nose.

Yukina giggled. 

Kuwabara chuckled.

Yusuke glared at Kuwabara. "You might just want to sit down you idiot. How do you expect Yukina to be able to look at any boring magazines when she's still being held by a big ugly oaf?" he said leaning against the wall.

Hikari glared at Yusuke. She had had WAY to much of him insulting everyone. She ran and kicked him upside the head. Hard.

Yusuke took the blow and stumbled falling flat on his face.

Hikari glared at him.

Yukina covered her mouth. "Hikari, really…it's ok. That wasn't really…"

"No. He has been insulting Naturo all day and when he just insults someone for no reason…that's it." She hated Yusuke more than Hiei hated Kuwabara.

Kuwabara let Yukina down.

Yusuke sat up and rubbed his face.

Hikari gave Yusuke a death glare.

Yusuke laid back down on the floor. "No…more…death glares…" he muttered. 

Hikari stuck out her tongue.

Yusuke stuck his out too.

Hikari continued to stick out her tongue.

"Yusuke. You'd better stick your tongue back into you mouth or you're gonna get it!" Keiko warned.

Hikari looked out the window. Again, Hiei and Naturo were chasing each other.

Kurama came into the room.

"Yukina? Would you like to use my computer?" he asked kindly.

Yukina nodded hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Keiko smiled. "You don't know how to use one do you?"

Yukina shook her head.

Kuwabara smiled. "I'll help you." he said.

Yukina smiled. "Ok."

Kurama led her into his bedroom where the computer was.

Kuwabara followed Yukina.

Kurama logged her on.

Keiko came into the room.

"I have the best website ever if you want to buy stuff for cheap." she said smiling.

Kuwabara smiled.

"eBay!" she yelled.

Kuwabara sweatdropped.

Keiko smiled. "Here, go to google.come first…" she said instructing Yukina. Yukina was just getting used to the mouse.

Kuwabara chuckled.

Yusuke sat in the other room pouting.

Hikari looked over at Yusuke. "What's wrong?" she asked kindly. She didn't have the faintest clue how to use a computer so wasn't going to try.

Yusuke was surprised she was being so nice. "It's nothing. I just wish Keiko and I could be more like Yukina and Kuwabaka. Or even you and Hiei." He said. He had a hint of disappointment in his voice.

She sighed. "She wants to be…she wants to be with you as much as possible…"

Yusuke turned away. "Yeah. But she'll never admit it."

"I…want to be with her too." He said softly.

"Then tell her. She's crazy over you."

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"She is?" he asked.

Hikari sighed. "Remember when Keikos said 'Although…maybe if I hung around with demons a little more often, I would know. Isn't that right Yusuke?' Do you remember?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah…" he said. He didn't exactly know where this was going.

"Well, since you're part demon…she literally said she wanted to hang around with you a little more often." Hikari said.

"Oh yeah. Right. But, she doesn't know that I'm part demon." Yusuke said.

"Yes she does."

Yusuke looked up.

He tilted his head.

"Since when?"

"Since about two weeks ago…when I accidently told her…" she felt really bad for telling Keiko when Yusuke didn't want her to know yet.

Yusuke's eyes widened more.

"You…I mean…she…" Yusuke muttered. He seemed to be lost for words.

"Sorry." She said, feeling like a total jerk.

Yusuke sighed. "I guess I would have had to tell her sometime anyway."

"Do you think that's why she's been hitting me a lot lately or is it just because I'm an idiot?" he asked.

"Just because you haven't been very nice. You aren't an idiot." Hikari said.

Yusuke looked up at her. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes. Really."

She was acting WAY nice.

Yusuke smiled. "Thanks."

"Welcome." she smiled kindly.

"Maybe I should talk to her." he said.

Hikari nodded.

Yusuke stood up. He walked into Kurama's room.

"Keiko? Would it be alright if I talked with you? Alone I mean?" he asked her.

She was now sitting on the computer chair. Yukina behind her.

Keiko nodded.

She stood up and walked over to him. "What is it Yusuke?" she asked questioningly. 

Yusuke grasped her hand. "I'd like to talk to you outside."

Hikari watched as Hiei ran from Naturo. Naturo fell but Hiei looked like he didn't even care. Hikari raced and hit Hiei hard over the head. "Baka!" she yelled. Hikari picked Naturo up and walked inside followed by Hiei.

Keiko and Yusuke watched them come inside and disappear to the other side of the house.

They both shrugged.

"Ok." Keiko answered hesitantly.

Yusuke brought her outside to the park. She same place Yusuke seemed to be so fond of.

In the other part of the house, Hikari was cleaning Naturo's little cut. Hiei grumbled something about 'there's nothing even there'

Yusuke picked up Keiko and sat down on the bench. Placing her in his lap.

Hikari held Naturo. She was now mad at Hiei.

Keiko sat and stared into Yusuke's eyes. "Yusuke? What is this all about?" she asked curiously.

Yusuke didn't know how to say it.

"You…you know I'm part demon don't you?" he asked her.

Keiko looked down as if ashamed. "Yes. Yes Yusuke. I've known for a while now."

Yusuke put his hand on her chin and held up her head. "You still love me don't you?"

Keiko sat silent for what seemed like hours to Yusuke.

"Yes, I do Yusuke. I always will." She said softly. Only loud enough for him to hear.

A small smile appeared on his face.

A VERY small smile.

Naturo fell asleep in Hikari's arms.

Hikari glared at Hiei. She walked away from him.

Keiko hugged Yusuke around the neck tightly. "You didn't think I could ever hate you did you?" she asked still hugging him.

Yusuke rubbed her sides softly. "Well…It seemed like you did."

Keiko smiled. "Of course not. I just…"

"I was just upset that you never had the guts to tell me. I can't believe you could keep something like that from me for so long." she said.

Yusuke swore he saw a small tear run down her face.

Hiei ran out of Kurama's house to give Hikari some time to think.

"It's…not like that." He said softly. Rubbing her face with his hand.

"I didn't even know till about a year ago." Keiko touched his hand.

"Yusuke. I still love you." she whispered.

Yusuke whispered back. "I love you too Keiko. I just wanted to talk to you about it. I didn't want you to hate me."

Hiei ran through the woods. In Kurama's house…Hikari was even more ticked.

She was sad because she thought he actually left her…for good.

Keiko kissed Yusuke real quick. "I think we should be getting back." She suggested.

Yusuke nodded.

He picked her up, stood up, then set her down.

Hikari held Naturo as tears ran down her face.

Keiko and Yusuke held hands and walked back to Kurama's house.

They stepped inside. Keiko saw Hikari sitting there alone. "Yusuke? Could you go help Yukina for me?"

Yusuke nodded. He hadn't noticed Hikari.

Hikari sat down, looking out the window. Tears continued to run down her face.

Keiko sat down next to her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"No…n-nothing." Hikari replied.

Keiko hugged her. "I'm sorry. But I don't believe you. No one cries when there's nothing wrong."

"Tell me what happened."

"Hiei. We got into a fight because Naturo fell and he cut himself but Hiei said the cut was nothing and I got mad at Hiei and I think H-Hiei l-left for g-g-good…" Hikari said.

"I haven't known Hiei for that long but I think I know him well enough. I really don't think he would leave you just because of some tiny cut." Keiko explained.

Hikari sighed. "But lately me and h-him haven't been getting along very well…at all…"

Keiko sighed and hugged her again. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. But I still don't think he would ever leave you. I think he just needs some time to sort it all out."

Hikari nodded sadly. She really believed Hiei had left her.

"Don't worry Hikari. He'll come back." Keiko said with a lot of confidence in her voice.

She nodded again.

Keiko reached over and rubbed Naturo's arm.

Naturo woke up and sighed. "Daddy left…" he said.

"He said yesterday that he hates mommy…" Naturo said quietly.

Keiko surprised. "What? Did he really say that Oh…I'm sorry Hikari."

Hikari's eyes filled with more tears.

This was the first she had cried…in a while…

Keiko hugged both of them. "If you'd like, I could send Yusuke or one of the other guys our to find Hiei."

"Better yet…How about Kurama?"

Hikari shrugged. "That might just make it worse…" she said.

"He _is_ Hiei's best friend. I think he could talk to him. There's no way Kurama could make anything worse." Keiko assured her.

Hikari nodded.

Keiko stood up and walked into Kurama's room. She took him over to the side and explained everything…every last detail that Hikari had told her.

Hikari bit her lip so she wouldn't cry.

Kurama nodded. "Very well. I'll talk to him. Have you any idea where he went?" he asked Keiko.

Keiko shook her head.

Hikari held Naturo close.

Kurama nodded. "Ok. I'll find him." And with that, he walked out the door and took off into the woods.

Keiko walked back into the room and sat down next to Hikari.

Hikari was staring out the window. Not staring at anything…just looking into space or something.

Keiko just sat there. She didn't want to bother her.

Tears rolled down Hikari's face.

Kurama weaved through the thick woods. He was searching everywhere. There was this one certain tree that he was almost positive he would find Hiei in.

Hiei was there.

Kurama reached the tree and looked up and saw Hiei sitting on one of the branches. He seemed to be thinking about Hikari. That's what Kurama guesssed.

Hiei was thinking about Hikari but also about Naturo. _'She's too darn protective. It just makes me want to hate her.'_

Kurama knocked on the tree. "Is anyone home?"

Hiei looked down.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Hikari sent me. She…thinks you've left her for good." he explained.

"Well I didn't. I just am really mat at her right now."

"Hiei…she's crying." he said calmly.

"So?: Hiei asked coldly.

"You know what Hiei? I don't even see how she puts up with you. She may have been rude and hard to live with earlier but even I can't stand to see her like this. You know, You're letting Naturo down too. Your OWN son." Kurama explained.

Hiei glared at Kurama.

Giving him a death glare.

"Suit yourself." Kurama said. And he took off back to his house.

Hiei growled at Kurama. No one had ever made him mad enough to growl…except for Hikari.

Kurama stepped into his house. He walked over to Hikari. "He wouldn't come. I'm sorry. He did say he didn't leave for good though." Kurama said sadly.

Hikari gave Naturo to Keiko and pulled her knees to herself, crying.


	16. I'll be with you forever

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 16- I'll be with you forever

Hikari continued to cry. 

Keiko sighed. 

Hikari wiped her tears. She wasn't going to cry anymore.

Keiko sat down next to Hikari. "Are you going to be alright? At least for now?" she asked sweetly.

Hikari nodded. 

Keiko smiled. "Good. Now, would you like Naturo back?" 

"He's been asking for you this whole time." 

Hikari nodded, smiling a little bit. She took Naturo from Keiko's arms and Naturo hugged Hikari. "Mommy... you ok?" he asked. Hikari nodded. 

Keiko went back into Kurama's room. By this time, they had picked out most of the wedding stuff already. Yusuke did most of the picking and Yukina and Kuwabara hadn't had much say in it. 

Keiko looked at what Yusuke (and Kuwabara) had picked. "YOU GUYS HAVE NO TASTE AT ALL!" Keiko screamed. 

Kuwabara blinked. "I didn't pick any of it! It was all Yusuke!" 

In the other room, Naturo covered his ears quickly from the screaming. 

"Red doesn't go with ORANGE!" Keiko screamed then she covered her mouth. "Holy Crap. I forgot." she whispered to herself. She walked over to the door way and stuck her head out. "Sorry Naturo." she said softly. 

Naturo's eyes were filled with tears. That was how much her yelling had hurt his ears. 

Keiko walked out. "I'm reeeaaaalllyyy sorry Naturo. Forgive me?" 

Naturo nodded. "Just don't do it again. It hurts worse then you can imagine" Naturo said. 

He uncovered his ears and wiped his tears away. 

Keiko nodded and walked back into the bedroom. 

She talked very quietly this time. 

Hikari put her head on top of Naturo's softly. Just thinking. 

Keiko fixed all of the shopping...how do you say...mishaps? 

They were ready for the wedding and the stuff would be there within a week. The only things they had left to buy were the bride's dress, and the food. 

Hikari was still holding Naturo. 

She was so sad. 

Kurama peeked out the doorway. He had to try to get Hiei back again. He snuck out of the house without Hikari or Naturo seeing and took off towards the forest again.

Hiei was sitting in a tree next to a waterfall.

Kurama kept running. He looked from left to right while he ran forward. He still hadn't spotted Hiei yet.

Hiei felt Kurama's energy and hid his own. 

He hid in the tree so he couldn't be seen. 

Kurama still had three miles to go before he would even reach Hiei. But this wouldn't help. Being as how Kurama couldn't sense him. 

Hiei continued to think like he had been before. 

Kurama slowed down. 

He took more time searching through these trees. He could sense something. Not energy...but something else. 

He just had a feeling that Hiei was there. There was no shape or form to this feeling. Nor was there a possible way to explain it. 

Hiei sighed, continuing to think. 

Kurama continued to look through every tree in that area. 

__

'I know you're here Hiei.' he thought to himself.

Hiei knew Kurama was going to find him but didn't care anymore. 

Kurama came to a tree where the feeling was the strongest. He tilted his head and looked up. Hiei was there. 

Kurama sighed. "Were you running again?" 

Hiei didn't look at Kurama. He just ignored him. 

Kurama sighed again. "You have to go back Hiei." 

"No I don't" Hiei said flatly. 

"You know. You're sister's getting married soon. We've already picked out the supplies. If you don't come back, you'll be letting her down again." Kurama said solemnly. 

Hiei sighed. "I let down everyone in the end... so it doesn't matter" 

Kurama sat down at the base of the tree. 

Hiei blinked. "Why are you even staying here fox?" 

"I don't like you being depressed Hiei. And as your best friend, I wish there was something I could do about it." Kurama said. 

Hiei ignored him. 

"Well there isn't anything you can do" 

Kurama sighed. "Yes there is." 

He had an idea. 

"Really? Then tell me" Hiei said. 

"Stay here Hiei." 

Hiei shrugged. "Fine." 

Kurama took off. 

He ran all the way back to his house. He walked over to Hikari and Naturo. "Come with me." he said sternly. 

Hikari blinked but stood. She held Naturo close in her arms who was now sleeping. 

Kurama walked towards the door. "You can climb on my back unless you'd rather run yourself."

"I will run." Hikari said. 

Kurama nodded and led her out the door. 

Hikari began to run after Kurama, since he was now running. She had Hiei's speed. If not faster.

Kurama led her to the tree Hiei was in. 

Hiei wouldn't look at either of them when they got there. 

Kurama jumped up into the tree next to Hiei and attempted to push him out. 

Hiei stood his ground. Not falling. 

"Man Hikari...I think you're better at this then I am." he said briskly. 

Hikari put Naturo on the ground, jumped up and kicked Hiei in the head so he would fall. 

He... fell... 

Kurama laughed loudly. " I knew it." 

Hiei had landed on his head. "Gosh you didn't need to do that" He got up and started to walk away 

Kurama grabbed Hiei's katana out of his sword sheath. "You won't leave without it will you?" 

Hiei continued to walk. Ignoring Kurama. 

He didn't care... that much. 

Kurama threw the sword on the ground. 

Hikari picked Naturo up off the ground where he was. "You really hate me that m-much don't you?" Hikari asked Hiei. Tears in her eyes. 

Kurama sat at the base of the tree again. "I'll leave if you'd like me to." 

Hiei stopped suddenly. "Hikari. I could never hate you." He ran and took his sword, put it away and kissed Hikari on the lips. 

Kurama just watched but turned his head away. He didn't think it was very polite of him.

Hikari kissed Hiei also.

Back at the house. Yukina and the others were done on the computer. Everyone was chatting in Kurama's room still. Well, rather, Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting. 

Yukina wandered out looking for Hikari. 

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. 

Yusuke glared back. 

It was pretty much a staring (or shall we say...glaring) contest. 

Kuwabara continued to glare. 

Yukina walked through the whole house. _'Where has everyone gone?'_ she thought to herself. 

She sighed. 

Hiei picked Hikari up. "Come on" he said and started to run towards the house.

Kurama smiled. He had done his job. _'Ok...now that that's over with.'_ he thought to himself. 

Hiei took her into the house. 

Kurama followed not too far behind. 

Yukina saw them walk back in and she went back into the bedroom. Yusuke was still glaring at Kuwabara. 

Yukina shrugged. 

Kuwabara still glared at Yusuke. 

Keiko came into the room. "Come on Yusuke. Break it up!" she said as she tried to block their view of each other. 

Kuwabara looked around Keiko and still glared at Yusuke.

Yusuke moved her over to the side and continued to glare. 

Keiko had an anger vein in her head. "Yuuuuuuusssssuuuukkkkkeeee...." she said warningly. 

She kicked him very hard in the head. 

Kuwabara blinked. Watching the two. 

Keiko turned around and glared at him too. "You were part of it too." 

Kuwabara backed away. A bit... well... terrified. 

Yukina giggled.

Kuwabara was excited also but he wanted to live long enough to be in the wedding.

Keiko sighed. 

*wedding rehearsal, the day before the wedding* 

Yukina walked over to Hikari who was sitting in one of the pews. 

Hikari smiled softly. 

She was really only used to the demon way of marriage... not the human way. 

"Could Naturo be the ring barer? I think it would be very precious." Yukina asked smiling. "If only we had a flower girl." 

Hikari smiled softly. "Yea Naturo can be the ring barer... but...." she didn't really know what he had to do... 

"Don't worry....nothing embarrassing......or painful." Yukina stated as she knew what was running through Hikari's mind. 

Hikari nodded softly. 

Yukina picked up Naturo who had been sitting in the pew and kicking his feet. "Come on sweetheart. I want you to do something for me." Yukina said smiling cutely. 

Naturo blinked but nodded. "Ok" he said smiling. 

Yukina carried him to the back of the church and handed him a pillow. "Now...all you have to do is bring this to the front of the church and hand it to the priest. Ok Naturo?" 

Naturo smiled. Nodding. 

Yukina set him down. She nodded for the choir to start the music. They were dressed in normal clothes as this was only the rehearsal. They started singing. and Yukina walked out of the room into the back of the church. 

She grabbed Hiei's hand. "You're not supposed to be our here either...yet." she whispered.

Hiei nodded. He still didn't like the idea that much but was happy for Yukina. 

Yukina pulled him behind her while the music played. 

Keiko pulled Hikari up out of the pew. Come on. "You gotta stand up here with us. You're a bridesmaid."

Hikari blinked and got up and followed Keiko. 

The music continued to play. Yukina whispered from the back of the church..."Go ahead Naturo." 

Naturo nodded and went walking along. Not going to fast and not going to slow... doing everything perfect. 

Naturo was walking and tripped over his feet and fell. 

"Naturo, you're fine. Just get up and keep going." Yukina said egging him on. 

Naturo got up and started to walk again. 

__

'That's it Naturo." Yukina thought to herself happily.

Yukina whispered to Hiei. "As soon as he reaches the priest, you and I come in." 

Hiei nodded. Naturo soon made it to the priest part thingy. 

Yukina held onto Hiei's arm. 

Hiei smiled softly. 

They walked down the aisle. Music continued to play. Yukina couldn't wait till tomorrow. For she would finally be happy. 

Hiei walked.

When they reached the front, Yukina pointed towards the other guys signaling Hiei to stand next to them. Yukina stood next to Kuwabara.

Hiei went and stood next to the other guys. 

Yukina smiled. She waited for the Priest to say the traditional phrase. ".......You may now kiss the bride." he said to her and Kuwabara. 

Yukina smiled. 

Hiei watched. It took all his will not to kill Kuwabara on the spot. 

Yukina tilted her head up. 

Kuwabara leaned down a bit and kissed her on the lips. 

Yukina concentrated on the kiss. It was VERY long and she loved it...she loved Kuwabara. 

Hiei glared and looked away. Trying not to go and run and kill Kuwabara.

Kuwabara continued to kiss her. 

Yukina never wanted to stop. 

Keiko tapped her foot. 

"Why don't you two save it for the wedding?" she asked agitated. 

Yukina pulled away blushing. 

Kuwabara was blushing a bit. 

Keiko smiled. "Now...we'll just have to wait for tomorrow." 

*the day of the wedding* 

Yukina and the other girls were in the bride's dressing room. 

Hiei sighed. He didn't like the idea one bit... 

Keiko was already dressed and she was helping Yukina with her dress. 

Hiei sighed in the men's dressing room.

Hikari was dressed also and her hair was fixed nicely. She looked beautiful. 

"Ouch." Yukina said quietly. "Oh...I'm sorry Yukina. Did I poke you with the pin?" Keiko asked. 

Yukina nodded but smiled. "It's alright." 

Hikari smiled softly. 

Naturo in the boys dressing room.... looked really cute. 

Kurama fixed Naturo's tie. "There ya go." 

Naturo smiled happy. 

Keiko was putting the finishing touches on Yukina. She put a beautiful glittery veil on her and fixed her make up. She was finished and gorgeous. "Kuwabara is sure to love this." Keiko said smiling. 

Yukina smiled also.

Hikari smiled. 

Yukina slipped on her shoes and stood by the door with everyone else. Her gorgeous blue hair was put up prettily and she didn't look at all like herself. But that wasn't a bad thing. _'In a few moments I'll be Yukina Kuwabara...'_ she thought smiling. 

Hikari sighed. She wished she could get married to Hiei some time.

The wedding began and everything went smoothly as planned. Naturo went first. 

Naturo walked down the aisle and did what he was supposed to do. Perfectly. 

Yukina smiled. The brides maids went in as well as Yusuke who was the best man. 

Yukina and Hiei were last. 

Hiei smiled a bit. 

Yukina could barely keep back all her emotions. A single tear drop formed and fell to the ground. She was so happy. 

Hiei blinked. 

He didn't understand that people could cry when they were happy. 

Yukina wiped her face. She was ok now.

Hiei blinked again. 

They walked up to the front where Kuwabara and the Priest were standing. The traditional wedding song was playing. Yukina smiled. 

After Hiei and Yukina had walked up there, Hiei went to where the other guys were. 

Again, the Priest blabbed on..."In sickness and in health..." he said. 

Yukina listened intensely. 

Hiei sighed. He didn't like the idea even more... 

Yukina still stood there looking beautiful and smiling. It was a kodak moment by the books. 

Hiei smiled. His sister.... so beautiful... 

Finally the words came. "I now pronounce you man and wife....You may now kiss the bride." 

Kuwabara leaned down and kissed Yukina on the lips. 

This time...it lasted even longer.


	17. The Happily Married Couple

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 17- The Happily Married Couple

Yusuke faked a cough. 

Kuwabara ignored it and continued to kiss her. 

Yukina ignored it too.

Keiko was tapping her foot as the audience watched intrigued. 

Kuwabara slowly rubbed her back lovingly. Continuing. Hiei was ready to kill Kuwabaka. 

His rubbing soothed Yukina. She felt like she could stay like that forever. Everyone else on the other hand thought that they would stay like that forever. 

The priest cleared his throat. 

Neither of them budged. 

Kuwabara continued to kiss Yukina. He was using some tongue. 

Hiei growled, audibly.

No one noticed. They had gotten bored and some of them had even fallen asleep. 

__

'If they don't stop soon... Kurama better hold me back...' Hiei thought. 

One old man in the front pew was drooling on the lady next to him. She appeared to be his wife. 

Kuwabara continued to kiss Yukina. 

Hiei growled and he had his sword hidden... somehow... he put his hand on the sheath of his sword... ready to kill Kuwabara. 

Another couple in the back left because they got bored and decided they wanted to do what Yukina and Kuwabara were doing so they walked right outside of the church and did the same. 

Keiko sighed. 

Kurama laughed to himself. It was rather funny. 

Hiei was really ready to kill Kuwabara. _'I hope Kurama holds me back...'_ he thought. He was seriously going to kill Kuwabara. 

Yusuke was shifting in his tux. _'Man...I'm hot and this thing is itchy...can they just stop kissing now?!'_ he thought to himself. 

Kurama held Hiei's shoulders so he wouldn't move. "Don't Hiei. You have no idea what would happen if you did somehow "slip" and kill him. Yukina would be mad at you forever." 

Hiei growled under his breath. "Come on... one swipe... easy...." he mumbled and tried to take another step forward. 

Kuwabara continued to kiss Yukina. He could go on forever this way. 

Kurama tightened his grip on Hiei. "Don't." he said quietly...he didn't want to bother them.

Yusuke was still writhing in his clothes. 'Hurry up.' he thought.

Kuwabara continued. He wouldn't stop until Yukina stopped. 

Yukina wouldn't stop until Kuwabara stopped so it seemed like it would last for an eternity. 

Kurama was having trouble holding Hiei back. 

'I should get them to stop before Hiei gets to Kuwabara....but how?' he thought. 

Hiei kept trying to get away and kill Kuwabara. 

Kuwabara continued to kiss Yukina. 

Kurama let go of Hiei. "Stay there. I'll be right back." he told Hiei as he stepped forward. He whispered something to Yukina. 

Yukina stopped kissing and looked straight at Hiei. 

The look on his face scared her. 

Hiei was scowling, looking at Kuwabara.

Hiei blinked, noticing that they were done kissing and that he had scared Yukina. He sighed and let go of his sword's hilt.

Yukina saw Hiei put it away and she was relieved. 

Hiei sighed. 

Yukina turned back to the priest who had nearly fallen asleep himself. 

Actually, he was already asleep. 

He was snoring. 

Yukina tilted her head. 

Yusuke cleared his throat this time. 

Hiei blinked. 

The pries jolted awake. _'Ahem...erm...Now..." he said. 'Where was I again?'_ he thought. 

__

'Oh yes...here.' he thought pointing to a place in his little marriage ceremony book thingy. 

"I now present to you...Yukina and Kazuma Kuwabara!" he said loudly as both of them turned around to the audience.

Kuwabara smiled. Hiei hated the idea but supported Yukina. 

Yukina smiled beautifully. Everyone was taking pictures. They were all relieved that the whole..."kissing thing" was over. 

Hiei was even more relieved.

Everyone let out a great sigh as Yukina and Kuwabara walked down the aisle together. 

Hiei smiled a bit... happy to see Yukina happy... 

Kuwabara was very happy and so was Yukina. 

Hiei saw everyone else happy and it made him a bit sick. 'Too much cheer!! ' he thought. 

Everyone started throwing rice at Yukina and Kuwabara. It was a common wedding tradition. At most weddings it was either that or blow bubbles and get yourself all sticky. 

Rice was prettier anyway. 

Yukina smiled. She walked holding Kuwabara's hand. This had to be the happiest time of her life. 

Kuwabara smiled and continued to walk. He was so happy. 

When they got outside there was a white limo waiting for them. Yukina held up her dress so it wouldn't get dirty.

Yukina climbed into the limo. It was VERY spacious inside. 

Kuwabara climbed into the limo also. Smiling. 

He shut the door. 

The limo started off. On the back there was a large sign that apparently Yusuke had put on it that said, "Just Married and Lovin' It" 

Yukina had to laugh. She began to think maybe their kiss HAD lasted a bit too long. 

But it didn't matter. It was well worth it. 

Kuwabara didn't think that. He didn't care. 

That night they had a reception at Kurama's house. Everyone brought all sorts of foods and there was LOTS of socializing going on there. Especially cause half of the people there were friends of either Keiko or Kurama...most the others didn't have too many friends. 

Hiei and Hikari and Naturo sat in one corner. They didn't feel like socializing. 

Kurama walked over to them with 2 glasses of wine in his hand. He handed one to Hiei and one to Hikari. _'Knowing Naturo, he'll probably want one too.'_ he thought as he laughed. 

Hikari smiled. "Thank you" she said and sipped the wine. Hiei smiled slightly and sipped at it a bit. 

Kurama smiled and went back to talk to Yukina and Kuwabara. 

'So, where are you guys going to live?" he asked both of them. 

Yukina looked at Kuwabara when she started talking. "We were thinking about having me come to live with Kazuma for a while. Maybe sometime we can get our own house but i guess a house with just Shizuru, Kazuma and I would be less crowded then Me remaining at your house." she said. 

Kuwabara smiled. He kissed Yukina's forehead. 

Yukina laughed. "Alright alright silly. Well...we'd better close down the shop for the night..." she said looking at the clock on the wall. "It's nearly 12:00. I didn't plan for the reception to last this long." 

Kuwabara smiled and nodded.

Naturo was already asleep. 

Everyone was out of the house at 12:30 sharp. Yukina was in her room packing up her things to bring them to Kuwabara's house. She really didn't have much. Most of her other belongings were still in the world of ice. But now it seemed like she would never get the opportunity to visit there ever again. She would probably be shunned because she married a mere ningen fool. 

She was sad about that but that was the only thing that made her sad. Every other part of her being was truly happy and nothing could ruin her perfect day. 

Kuwabara came up and helped her pack. Smiling. 

Yukina and Kuwabara finished up. Her suitcase was pretty small considering the amount of stuff she had. 

Hikari was asleep. Hiei picked Hikari up and in Hikari's arms, Naturo was.

Kuwabara smiled softly. Happy. 

Yukina held the suitcase in one hand and Kuwabara's hand in her other. She walked towards the door. 

"I'll see you guys later." Kurama said happily. 

Kuwabara smiled. "Bye" he said and walked out of Kurama's house to his own house, Yukina by his side still holding hands. 

Kuwabara soon made it to his house and opened the door. He walked inside slowly. Smiling. 

Yukina smiled nervously. She would have to get used to this house now. 

Kuwabara smiled. "So... we can bring your stuff up to my room" he said smiling. He made his way up the stairs slowly. Smiling.

Yukina smile and followed. 

Kuwabara soon made it up to his room. In his room... there was a new king size bed which he just bought since he knew Yukina would be staying with him. 

Yukina smiled. The room needed to be cleaned a bit but other than that it was perfect. 

Kuwabara smiled. 

Yukina set her stuff down in the corner. She started unpacking and putting the stuff into an empty drawer that he had also bought recently. 

Kuwabara smiled again. 

Yukina finished and laid on the bed. She was terribly exhausted. 

Kuwabara laid on the bed also. He hugged her to him. Smiling. 

Yukina cuddled with him. 

He was so...warm. 

Kuwabara held her close. 

Yukina smiled and fell asleep. 

Kuwabara fell asleep also. 

*the next morning* 

Kuwabara woke up.

He yawned and got up and walked over to the table. He took something from the table. 

Yukina woke up too. She looked at Kuwabara, confused a bit. 

Kuwabara smiled. "I have a present for you... well us." 

Yukina tilted her head. "What is it Kazuma?" she asked curiously. 

"For our honey-moon... I got tickets for us to go to iceland" he said with a smile. ((grr... that was where they were going to go right? yea... lol)) 

Yukina was overjoyed. 

She jumped out of bed and ran towards Kuwabara. She hugged him tightly around the neck. "Thank you so much Kazuma." she whispered sweetly. 

"Welcome Yukina" he said with a smile. He hugged her, smiling. 

Yukina laughed. "When do we leave?" 

"Tomorrow at 9 in the morning." He responded.

Yukina smiled. "Sounds wonderful. I wonder what Iceland is like?" she said. 

Kuwabara smiled. 

Yukina got dressed. She had gotten some new Kimonos as wedding presents. Quite a few actually. She put on one of the new ones. "How do I look?" she asked Kuwabara sweetly. 

"Very nice" he said with a smile. 

Yukina smiled too. "Thank you Kazuma." 

"Your welcome Yukina" 

Yukina sighed. " I think we should go get some breakfast. Don't you?" 

He smiled. "Yes... I can make us something if you like or we can go out for some food" 

"Go out? Like...to where?" she asked. She still wasn't all familiar with the restaurants in the area. 

"Let's go to Mc Donalds" he said with a smile. 

Yukina nodded. "Alright." 

Kuwabara took his hand in hers. He started to walk out of the room. Smiling. 

Yukina leaned into him as they walked. 

*after they ate* 

Yukina and Kuwabara walked out of McDonalds. 

Yukina smiled. "I can't say I've ever had food like that." 

Kuwabara chuckled. 

Yukina grasped his hand again. "I think we should go see Hikari, Hiei and the others. Don't you think?" she suggested. 

"I guess" he said. 

Yukina could tell he was a bit nervous. "Don't worry. I think Hiei is alright now. I don't think he'll do anything drastic this time." she reassured him. 

Kuwabara nodded. 

Yukina and Kuwabara walked down the sidewalk till they reached Kurama's house. 

Yukina knocked on the door. 

Kurama was still asleep and he didn't hear. 

Hikari blinked and heard the knock. She came down and opened the door. 

Hiei followed her leaving Naturo in his crib. 

Hikari smiled as she saw Kuwabara and Yukina. "Hello" she said moving so Kuwabara and Yukina could come in. 

Yukina smiled at Hikari. "Hello. How was your night?" she asked sweetly. 

"Good" she said with a smile. 

Yukina nodded. "Ours too." 

Kuwabara was right next to Yukina. Holding her gently, an arm around her waist. 

"Oh...Kazuma. Tell them where we're going for our honeymoon." she said glancing at Hiei who had just shown up behind Hikari. 

"We're going to Iceland" he said with a smile. 

Hiei stepped back a little. He still wasn't too happy with Kuwabara. 

Yukina's smile faded a little. 

Hiei noticed and eased up a bit. 

Kuwabara hadn't noticed. 

Hikari had and glared a little at Hiei. 

Hiei sighed and walked over next to Hikari. He pulled her into him a bit as if saying 'I'm sorry' which were words that rarely ever came out of his mouth. 

Hikari smiled a bit. 

Kuwabara held Yukina close. Smiling. 

Yukina giggled and held his hand. " May I see Naturo?" she asked Hikari kindly. "I've missed him a lot since last night."

Hikari smiled. "Sure. He's upstairs" she began to go upstairs. 

Yukina followed, pulling Kuwabara behind her. 

Hiei followed all of them. He was glaring at Kuwabara but no one noticed. 

Soon... Hikari and the rest got up to where Naturo was. 

Hikari opened the door. Naturo was boredily jumping on the bed. Somehow... he got out of the crib. 

Yukina smiled and went and sat on the bed next to him. 

She grabbed him around the waist and sat him in her lap. "How are you today sweet heart?" she asked him sweetly kissing his cheek. 

Naturo smiled. "Hello... I'm bored" 

Yukina smiled. "Would you like to go somewhere? I'm sure there's something fun we could do." she suggested. 

"I want to go anywhere..." he said and flopped down into her lap so he was laying. He looked up at her and blinked, looking EXTREMELY cute. 

Yukina couldn't help but laugh. She kissed his cheek again. "Alright then. " she said. " Does anyone have any ideas? " 

Kuwabara and Hikari had no ideas... same with Naturo. 

Hiei thought hard. He remembered seeing this place with a large structure in the back. There were ningen children playing on it. 'Curse those ningens...' he thought. 

He shifted a bit. 

Yukina noticed. "Hiei? Do you have an idea?" 

Hiei frowned. "I don't want my son playing with ningens. But I do know of a place." 

Yukina was curious. "Where?" 

Hikari listened. 

"It's down at the end of the road. There are things that those children were swinging on and sliding down...it looked like something he would want to do." he muttered. 

Yukina smiled. 

"I think I know what you're talking about."

Naturo blinked. 

Yukina stood and carried Naturo with her. "Let's go." she whispered. "You're going to go have some fun. It's not fair keeping you cooped up inside here all the time." 

Naturo smiled. Happy. 

They walked to the playground. Hiei had been manipulated into going with them. He really didn't want to. 

Hikari followed behind Yukina. Smiling. 

They reached the playground and Yukina sat Naturo on top of the slide. 

Hiei went and sat on a bench. He didn't want to have anything to do with ningens. 

Naturo slid down the slide, laughing. Having fun. 

Yukina smiled. She was overjoyed to see him happy like that. 

Hikari was even more overjoyed then Yukina since... Naturo sort-of was her kid... 

Yukina left Naturo with Hikari for a bit. She walked over and sat down next to Hiei. 

Hikari watched Naturo climb the slide's ladder and then slide down it. 

Yukina looked at Hiei. "Are you alright?" she asked a bit concerned. 

Hiei tried to ignore her. 

Hikari watched Yukina and Hiei silently. 

She had great hearing so she listened quietly. 

Yukina continued to pester him. She wanted a straight answer. 

Hikari listened still. 

Hiei sighed. "Nothing...I just don't like ningen customs...I'd much rrather be training him or something but the last time I did that, Hikari got mad at me because of a tiny insignificant cut." 

Hikari frowned, listening. 

'I'm sorry but when there is a cut on his head I worry! ' Hikari thought madly.

She went back to watching Naturo. But still listening. 

Hiei glanced over at her but quickly turned away. He wasn't mad at her anymore but he was still a little ticked about that whole situation. 

Hikari was mad at him now. A mother always does care about when their kid gets a cut. She continued to look away. 

She was more hurt then anything that Hiei didn't even care that she had gotten hurt and was also hurt that he didn't even talk to her about it. 

Hiei sighed when he saw the look on her face. He didn't feel like being mad at her now. 

Hikari just continued to looked away. She watched Naturo play. 

Yukina was nervous looking at Hiei. She knew there was something wrong with his relationship with Hikari and she wanted to help patch it up. 

Naturo saw Hikari was sad and he ran over to her. "Mommy... what's wrong?" he asked her. 

Hiei's attention drifted to Hikari. 

Hikari just shook her head. "Nothing... everything's fine..." she mumbled. 

Naturo frowned. "Something is wrong" 

"Just... that your father and me aren't exactly seeing eye to eye right now..." she mumbled. 

Naturo sighed. He didn't know what to say so he jumped into Hikari's lap and sat down in it. 

Hiei just continued to stare at Hikari. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable at this point and Yukina could tell. 

A tear slipped down Hikari's face. She quickly wiped it away. 

Hiei stood up. He didn't like the distance so he walked over next to her. 

He picked her up as well as Naturo. 

Hikari quickly moved out of his arms. 

Hiei's eyes widened. 

Hikari moved away from Hiei a bit. 

Hiei felt offended. 

Hikari felt terrible. She felt like Hiei didn't love her... 

She felt that he was only acting nice to her so he could make Yukina happy. 

"I...l-love....y-you..." he muttered quietly. He thought she hated him.

Hikari looked at Naturo. "Naturo g-go to Yukina" she said. Naturo sighed and nodded and went over to Yukina. Hikari looked at Hiei. "N-no you don't... y-you just w-want to m-make Yukina h-happy so you a-act like y-you love m-me..." 

Tears fell down her face. 

Hiei was getting upset...not upset like crying...but upset because of what Hikari thought of him. 

"That's not it at all..." he tried to reassure her. 

"Y-yes it i-is..." she said, not looking him in the eyes. She moved more away from him. 

Hiei sighed. "It's not true...and I don't understand why you wont believe me..." 

She didn't say anything. 

She whimpered, sad. 

Hiei moved a little closer. All he wanted was to be closer to her...but she was pushing him away. It was all very confusing to him. 

She didn't move away this time... 

Hiei held her in his arms. He wanted her to feel safe with him. 

Yukina was down the road by now with Naturo. 

She figured he didn't need to see it. 

She nuzzled into him. "D-do you r-really l-love me?" she asked him. 

Hiei nodded. "Yes." 

Hikari smiled softly and kissed his cheek. 

Hiei smiled and held her closer. 

Hikari nuzzled more into him. 

He kissed her lips. 

She returned the kiss. 

Hiei stroked her sides gently. 

Her lips parted a bit, continuing to kiss him. Her hands on his chest. 

Hiei savored the moment. 

He loved her so much. 

Hikari loved him more then he could ever imagine. She continued to kiss him. 

Hiei didn't know when to stop. He was afraid that if stopped, she might think he didn't love her. 

Hikari continued to kiss him and finally pulled back. 

Hiei smiled. She wasn't mad at him at all. He realized this finally. 

"I'm sorry about earlier Hikari." he admitted. 

Hikari smiled softly. "Nothing to be sorry for...I just don't understand how you could ever love me so I sometimes think you don't love me..." 

Hiei smiled slightly. "I don't see how I couldn't love you." he said. But he began to think...'What the...how could I have said something so sweet? I'm getting soft.' 

Hikari smiled. 'Did he really mean that? Or did he think if he just showed himself going a bit soft that it would make me happy...' 

Hiei nuzzled her cheek. He knew sort of what she was thinking. 

"I..._really_ do love you." he said. 

Hikari smiled softly. 

She kissed his neck once.

Hiei did the same to her. 

He, by this time was sitting on the bench with Hikari in his lap. 

Hikari put her head to his chest, happy. 

She ran her hands over his chest lightly. 

Hiei kissed her forehead softly. 

Hiei decided they'd better be getting back to Kurama's house. "It was kind of rude of us to leave Naturo with Yukina don't you think?" he said smiling. 

Hikari nodded. "Yea... we should go back" she said with a smile on her face. 

Hiei stood up and carried Hikari all the way back to Kurama's house.


	18. Demons Mate for Life

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 18- Demons Mate for Life

They reached his house. "Um...Hikari. Do you think you could open the door? My hands are a bit....full." he said looking down at her. 

Hikari chuckled. She moved and opened the door. It had been unlocked. 

Hiei smiled and walked in with Hikari still in his arms.

Hikari nuzzled into him again. Cuddling. 

He hugged her even closer to him as he walked upstairs. 

Yukina and Naturo were in the kitchen talking with Kurama. 

Yukina didn't notice they had come in. 

Naturo didn't notice either. 

Kurama did but he didn't say anything. 

Naturo looked at Kurama. "Why was my mom crying and my dad acting a little mean?" he asked both Yukina and Kurama. 

Yukina couldn't answer. She didn't totally know. 

Kurama smiled. "Don't worry about it Naturo. They'll be fine now." he reassured him. 

Naturo sighed and nodded. 

Yukina didn't know how Kurama knew what he did but she felt that he knew what he was talking about. 

Hikari leaned up and kissed Hiei on the lips. 

Hiei kissed her back. He set her on the bed. 

Hikari pulled him on top of her.

Hiei kissed her on the lips again. This seemed to be his favorite thing to do. 

She kissed him also. 

They continued like that for a couple hours or so. It got dark. Yukina carried Naturo up and knocked on the door. 

"I think it's Naturo's bedtime..." he said through the door. 

"Let him sleep with you." Hiei said. 

He didn't want Naturo in there that particular night. 

Hikari kissed Hiei on the tip of his nose. 

Yukina shrugged and got his stuff. 'I guess Kazuma will just have to live with it for one night.' she thought. 

Kuwabara was sitting on the couch downstairs now, watching TV. 

Hikari and Hiei kissed.

She continued to kiss Hiei, putting her arms around his neck lightly. 

Hiei was loving it. He didn't want to admit it though. He continued to kiss her as well. 

He rubbed her sides lovingly. 

It got darker outside. 

She parted her lips a bit, continuing to kiss him. 

Hiei reached over and turned out the lights. 

~*~*Morning*~*~ 

Yukina sat up in bed and yawned. 

She looked to her left and saw Naturo sleeping soundly. He had slept between her and Kuwabara. 

Kuwabara woke up slowly. 

Yukina looked at the clock. _'It's late.'_ she thought to herself as she picked up Naturo and cradled him in her arms. He was still asleep. 

Naturo slowly awoke. He usually didn't awaken to someone cradling him but he liked it. 

In Kurama's house, Hikari started to awaken. 

Hiei did as well. He rubbed Hikari's back. 

Hikari cuddled to Hiei a bit more then she already was, smiling. 

Kuwabara looked at the clock. "We better pack..." he said with a smile. It was now about noon.. 

"You can start. I've got to go bring Naturo home." she said sweetly. 

She started gathering his things. 

Kuwabara smiled. Nodding. "Ok," he said and got up. He took a suitcase from under the bed and started to pack some stuff... 

Yukina brought Naturo back and knocked on the door to Hiei and Hikari's bedroom. 

Hiei yawned and pulled Hikari down into the covers with him. He was still tired. "Come in Yukina." he said yawning at the same time. 

Hikari nuzzled into Hiei a bit. She was really tired. 

Yukina smiled. "Are you sure? You're decent right?" 

Hiei smiled weakly. "Yeah." 

Hikari and Hiei had tried some 'new ways' so they were tired.

Yukina came in quietly as if not to bother them even though she knew they were awake. 

She put Naturo in his crib. 

Hikari smiled, looking at Naturo and Yukina. 

Naturo was asleep again... 

Yukina sighed and left the room. _'I just wish they would get married or something.' she thought. 'I think it would make us all happier.' _She smiled. _'Give them time.'_

__

'I wish Hiei would marry me...' Hikari thought. 

He stood and slipped into something more...presentable. 

"I suggest you do the same." he said to Hikari smiling slightly. 

Hikari smiled, nodding. She got up and got dressed. 

Hiei stood behind her. He kissed her neck sweetly. 

Hikari smiled and leaned a bit into his grasp. She sighed happily. 

Hiei smirked and held her closer. 

She nuzzled into him. 

Hiei picked her up. 

He carried her downstairs for breakfast. 

Yukina was back at Kuwabara's house. She was just about finished packing for their honeymoon.

Kuwabara watched her, smiling. 

Yukina finished and put the suitcases on the bed. One for her, and one for Kuwabara. 

"There. I think we're ready." she said happily. 

Kuwabara nodded. "I think so" he looked at the clock. 

"It's 10 so we got about 6 hours" he said with a smile. 

Yukina nodded. 

Kuwabara smiled. 

Hiei brought Hikari into the kitchen. _'Naturo will be fine alone.'_ he thought as they sat down for breakfast. 

*5 1/2 hours later* 

Yukina and Kuwabara were at the airport. They took a nonstop flight to Iceland where they bought a honeymoon suite for the next week. 

After they were there, Kuwabara walked up to the hotel. It was very nice in Iceland. 

Yukina smiled. She thought the same thing. 

Kuwabara kissed Yukina on the cheek. 

Back at the other house, Hikari looked up at Hiei. 

Hiei smiled. They had finished eating lunch as it was now 6 hours later. 

Hikari and Hiei were back on the bed upstairs. She nuzzled into him. 

Hiei did the same with her. He had a question he wanted to ask her but he didn't know how to put it into words. 

She smiled up at him. 

The same question kept running through his mind_. 'But how do I say it? What if she says 'no?_' I'll seem like a fool.' he thought to himself. 

__

'I want to get married to him so bad... please... ask me..' 

Hiei gathered some courage after he thought of a way to put it into words. "H-Hikari?" he asked nervously to see if she was listening. 

Hikari, snapped out of her thoughts, looked up at him. "Yes?" 

Hiei shifted nervously. 

Hikari watched him with a soft smile on her face. 

"W-well. I was just wondering if you w-would consider being my mate…" he muttered. He was happy that he actually got it out. 

Hikari's eyes widened. "Y-your asking m-me to m-marry y-you?" she asked, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"W-why are you crying?" he asked her quietly. To tell you the truth he was a bit concerned. 

"I am just s-so happy" she said with a smile. She kissed his cheek. 

Hiei smiled and kissed her as well. He was still a bit confused however. "I've seen Yukina cry when she was happy...but I never understood it." he admitted. 

Hikari smiled. "And I would love to marry you." she kissed him on the lips. 

Hiei kissed back. He was too happy for words_. 'I think now I'm finally beginning to understand feelings.' _he thought to himself. 

She parted her lips a bit, continuing to kiss him. 

Hiei did the same. 

Hikari slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth, continuing to kiss him. She massaged his tongue with her own. 

Hiei just let her do it. He was busy thinking again. _'I don't know anything about marriage...how am I supposed to do it? I can't ask for Yukina's help because she's in Iceland with Kuwabaka...and I can't ask Keiko or Yusuke because...I would be the laughing stock...'_

Hikari broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes. "H-how are we going to get married? The human or demon way?" 

Hiei cringed. "The human way would be less painful...but...the demon way less...embarrassing." 

She nodded. "I sort of want to do it the demon way... because it would feel weird if we did it the human way since... we are demon" 

Hiei nodded. "True." he agreed. 

Hikari smiled a bit. "So... when do you want to?" she asked.

Hiei shrugged. "Whenever you want. I could care less. I sooner the better I suppose." 

"Right now we could..." she said with a smile. 

Hiei moved a little. "Right...now?" 

Hikari nodded 

Hiei smiled. 

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She was a bit scared to tell the truth. And she still didn't know if he wanted to right now... 

Hiei grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. He wanted to but he was a bit scared also_. 'No. Demon's aren't supposed to be scared.'_ he mentally told himself. 

She moved into his lap, and put her arms around his neck, continuing to kiss him. 'Does... does he want to now?' 

Hiei kissed her saying 'yes.' 

She continued to kiss him but finally broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. There was a bit of fear in her eyes. 

Same with his. But he wanted to go ahead anyway. He REALLY wanted to be married to her. He wanted to create a vow that he would stay with her forever and ever. 

She took his wrist into her hand and looked him in the eyes still. She ran her claw over his wrist, cutting him on the wrist.

He did the same to her. It hurt a bit but he got used to the pain quickly. It was nothing compared to some of the other pain he had endured before. 

She winced as he cut her. 

After both their wrists were cut, she put her cut wrist to his cut one. 

Hiei winced. The pain had gotten worse. Both of them had lost a lot of blood but he wasn't worried about himself. More for Hikari. 

After a bit Hikari went a bit pale but still smiled. 

They were each sitting in their own pools of blood by now. 

Hiei had gone a bit pale as well. But now that Hikari's blood was running through his veins he had gained some more of his own skin color.

And since Hikari had some of Hiei's blood, she regained some of her skin color back but her cut had been deeper and she was bleeding more. 

Hiei was getting worried.

~Hi guys. Oh…and if Hiei seems OOC I'm sorry. We couldn't help making him that way. It _is_ a romance story you know and we tried to keep him as close to his normal character as possible. Also, if some of the romance scenes seem a little…dragged out…that's because they are. We didn't mean to do it that way…we were doing this over IM and didn't realize how long we were making it. I tried to cut out as much of that stuff as humanly possible and still make it a good story. Anyway, thanks so much for all of your review so far. Just to give you guys an update, we've already gotten up to chapter 26 even though we only 18 chapters posted. We're working on it still so you don't have to worry about the story ending yet. Thanks again. Sayonara! -Miyu


	19. Bring home the bacon…or rather…the babie...

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 19- Bring home the bacon…or rather…the babies…

Hikari took her hand back and swayed a bit. She felt extremely dizzy and lightheaded. She smiled though. 

Hiei grasped her around the waist and held her to keep her stable. 

Hikari's wrist was still bleeding but she still smiled. 

Hikari, since she was half ice maiden, she weakly put her hand to Hiei's bleeding wrist and used some of her energy to heal his wound... 

Hiei smiled a bit. He tried the same thing. He had been having Yukina teach him how to use healing powers so he healed up her would as good as he could.

She smiled. Her wound wasn't bleeding anymore. 

Hiei felt relieved. He nuzzled her neck affectionately. 

She returned the nuzzle fondly. 

Hiei massaged her sides softly as Hikari let out a soft moan from his touch. She loved his touch. 

Hiei sighed and looked down while he continued to massage her. _'I sure hope Kurama isn't mad. I swear this room looks like a Hellhole now with all the blood on the floor.' _he thought to himself. 

Hikari leaned into his grasp, happy. 

Hiei picked her up and laid her in bed. 

Hikari looked up at him. 

Hiei kissed her forehead then nodded. 

Hikari smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the lips. 

Hiei leaned down a bit and did the same. 

Hikari put her arms around his neck, continuing to kiss him. 

Hiei stroked her hair. 

Hikari continued to kiss him lovingly. She looked him in the eyes. 

Hiei did the same to her. She looked happy but scared at the same time. He was confused again.

She was a bit scared that if they finished getting married, somehow he might get mad at her and leave her... 

Hiei smiled slightly. He gave her a look of understanding. Somehow he knew sort of what she was thinking. 

She felt a little better and wanted to finish the marriage. 

Hiei nodded in agreement. He pulled her under the covers. 

She smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose. 

Hiei kissed her neck.

~*~*In IceLand*~*~ 

Kuwabara and Yukina were sitting on the bed. He held her, smiling.

Yukina cuddled up next to him. It was getting dark outside. 

He started to kiss her neck lovingly. 

Yukina smiled. "That tickles Kazuma." she said giggling. 

Kuwabara smiled. He kissed her on the lips. 

Yukina kissed back. She placed her hands on his neck.

He placed his arms on her waist, pulling her closer. He slowly laid her down on the bed and got on top of her gently, continuing to kiss her. 

Yukina smiled. She wrapped her arms around him softly.

He started to kiss her neck again.

*~*~Morning*~*~ 

Yukina sat up in bed. 

She felt queasy. 

Kuwabara yawned and woke up and looked at her, opening one eye. 

Hikari slowly got up but held her stomach, getting a bad thing of sickness. 

She covered herself in a blanket and ran to the bathroom. 

Hiei sighed. He was used to this by now. It had happened twice already. 

Hiei counted on his fingers. '1...2...3...' 

__

'Any moment she'll be coming out in demon form.' he thought. 

Hikari came back out in her demon form and laid on the bed.

Hiei rubbed her stomach. "Another month I'm guessing." 

Hikari smiled up at him, nodding. 

Hiei smiled.

Hikari kissed him on the tip of his nose. Smiling a bit. 

Hiei kept smiling but he was thinking._ 'I hope Hikari does better with this child. I don't think I could bear to see her sick like last time.' _

Hikari nuzzled into Hiei. 

Naturo, having slept in Kurama's room, because Kurama knew what Hikari and Hiei were doing, was still sleeping. 

Hiei laid on the bed, his hands behind his head. 

Hikari put her head to Hiei's chest. She suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom. 

Hiei sighed. _'Just...like last time.'_ he thought. _'At least she didn't get sick all over me.'_

After a moment, Hikari came back out. 

Hiei signaled for her to sit in his lap.

She sat in his lap with a small smile.

Hiei held her. 

She nuzzled into him comfy. 

Hiei smiled. _'Uh oh...what if...? No. It's Impossible. It will never happen.' _

Hikari looked up and saw a worried look on his face. She blinked. 

Hiei quickly wiped it away.

"Was something wrong?" she asked quietly. 

Hiei shook his head. "No. Everything's fine. It's just that...I think..." 

"You think what?" she asked. 

Hiei gulped. "My jagan is telling me Yukina is..."

"Is what? Hiei... is she pregnant?" she asked. 

Hiei nodded.

Hikari sighed. 

Hiei made a fist. "That...that...moron. Kuwabara. She's carrying his child." he said angrily. 

Hikari sighed. "So?" 

"I despise him." he muttered. 

"Why? I don't see why... he is an idiot but he loves Yukina and from the looks of it, will treat her right..." 

Hiei nodded a bit. "You're right. But that doesn't mean I have to like him does it?" 

"Just... try to be nice to him... because it would mean the world to Yukina if you just acted a bit nice..." 

Hiei shrugged. "That is the least of my worries now. I have to watch over you again. This seems to be all my life is made of now days. You...and fighting of course." 

Hikari smiled. "Well... what comes first? Me or fighting?" she knew the answer... just wanted to hear it. 

Hiei pulled her closer to him. "Must you ask?"

"Yes... I must" she said with a small smile. 

Hiei smiled. "You." he whispered softly into her ear. 

Hikari smiled. Happy. 

Hiei set her down for a second. He ran into the bathroom, grabbed a couple towels, then came back out. "Here. My present to you. Just in case you feel like...you know." 

Hikari almost fell over. "Er...." she sighed. 

Hiei picked her, and the towels, up and carried her downstairs. "I at least hope you feel well enough to eat something."

She smiled. "I feel fine now..." she said. She still felt a bit sick but almost fine. 

"Good." he said quietly. _'Ugh. I'm being too nice. I don't think I should let people see me like this.' _he thought to himself as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

She nuzzled into him. Happy. 

~*~*~Back in Iceland~*~*~ 

Yukina started getting dizzy. She stood up and ran to the bathroom. 

Kuwabara blinked. 

Yukina came out shortly after. She laid back down in bed and covered herself. 

"K-Kazuma?" she said weakly. 

Kuwabara held her. "Are you ok?" he asked. 

Yukina stared up at him. "I think I'm...you know..." 

"Pregnant?" he said with a small smile. 

Yukina nodded. "Yes. And I don't...feel so good."

Kuwabara nodded. 

Yukina covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom again.

Kuwabara frowned. 

Yukina came back out five minutes later. "This is very tiring."

Kuwabara sighed. "Are you ok?" 

Yukina nodded. "For now." 

She laid back in bed.

Kuwabara held her close but loosely so if she needed to, she could run to the bathroom.

Yukina smiled. "I'm an ice apparition. So I don't really have a demon form. I always look like this and this is my only form. An ice apparition has to wait a month as well for their child to fully develop. That means our child will be here sooner than you think Kazuma." 

Kuwabara nodded. 

"But...you know. This sort of ruins our honeymoon. I'm sorry. I didn't expect it so soon." Yukina said sincerely. 

"I like it though... I want to be a father..." he said smiling. 

Yukina smiled. "Well. I suppose you might as well live with it as your motivation for now. After the baby is born...you're not going to get ANY sleep and you'll have lots more to do than sit around and watch television."

Kuwabara chuckled, nodding. "I know..." 

Yukina smiled and kissed his cheek lovingly. 

He smiled. 

~*~*~Back with Hiei and Hikari~*~*~

Hiei sat down at the breakfast table, Hikari still in his lap. 

Hikari nuzzled into him. Happy. 

Hiei kissed the top of her head as he set her down for a second, grabbed two plates filled them with food, and put Hikari back into his lap. "There. Eat it." 

Hikari smiled. She ate a bit of the food. Not a lot. 

Hiei frowned. "You must eat more than that. You're eating for two again." 

Hikari blinked. "I'm not hungry..." 

Hiei sighed. "As you wish. But you WILL eat more later. I'll make sure of that." he said sternly. 

She sighed and nodded. 

Hiei cleared his plate. 

Hikari smiled a bit. 

Since Hiei was finished he picked her up gently and carried her. "So. What would you like to do? Naturo is still asleep in Kurama's room and I think we've been in our bedroom long enough." 

"I don't care... as long as I'm with you" Hikari said with a smile. 

Hiei smiled a bit. "A bit selfish don't you think?" he said jokingly. 

Hikari chuckled a bit. 

Hiei carried her and brought her into the living room. He laid on the couch and put her on top of him. 

She smiled. 

He stroked her hair gently. "It's too long to wait. I remember last time it seemed like an eternity." 

She smiled. "I know..." she nuzzled into him lovingly.

~*~*~Back in Iceland~*~*~

Yukina had finally gotten back to sleep. She was still so tired. She tossed and turned then finally woke up.

Kuwabara had stayed awake.

"H-how am I going to tell Hiei? He'll be mad at me..." she said worriedly. 

"You know... if I'm thinking correctly... Hiei already knows you're pregnant..." Kuwabara said.

Yukina thought for a moment. _'But...how? Oh...how could I have been so blind? He's got the Jagan... But I still wonder what he thinks of it. I hope he's not mad.'_

Kuwabara smiled a bit.

Yukina sighed. She felt relieved that neither her nor Kuwabara would have to "break the news" to Hiei. 

Kuwabara smiled. Happy. 

~*~*A Month Later*~*~ 

Yukina and Kuwabara had been back from their honeymoon for 3 weeks. Yukina had gotten rather big in that time.

Hikari was rather big also. Rather very very big. 

Bigger then last time... 

Hiei noticed. He rubbed her stomach. "What are you carrying in there? Whales?" 

Hikari chuckled. 

"I don't know..." she said. She smiled. 

Hiei swore her stomach was growing bigger by the second. "Now I'm interested." he stated. He really wanted to know why she was so much bigger than last time. 

Hikari smiled. It had been about a month and she was huge. She smiled, happy. 

Yukina and Kuwabara were back at his house. Yukina sat on the bed. She was bored. 

Hikari was bored. 

"Kazuma? Do you think we could go visit Hikari and the others again? I've got nothing better to do." Yukina asked him sweetly. 

"Well... you have to be careful..." Kuwabara said, sitting next to her. 

Yukina nodded. With a bit of difficulty she stood up. 

"There." she said proudly.

Kuwabara chuckled. 

Hikari, laying on the bed, felt a pain in her stomach. She held her stomach. 

Yukina, having reached the door, felt a pain take over and she fell to her knees. 

Hiei knew what was happening to Hikari. He started to pick up the phone to call Yukina. 

But then he heard screaming from outside. He ran to the door and Yukina was on the doorstep. His eyes widened.

Kuwabara quickly picked up Yukina, with some difficulty, and ran inside. He laid her down on the couch inside. 

Hikari held her stomach in pain and screamed from a contraction. 

Hiei was flustered. _'What the heck am I supposed to do now! My sister AND my wife are having babies at the SAME time! '_

He sighed. _'I guess I should listen to Hikari and leave Yukina with him. Kurama can help.' _

A knock at the door sounded but Hiei didn't have enough time to answer it. 

Keiko continued to knock until she got bored and just walked it. She heard screams coming from both directions. 

Hikari held her stomach in pain, trying not to scream. She heard Yukina. 

Yukina screamed louder than before. It was the first time for her so naturally it was more painful. 

Keiko ran to Yukina's room first. She was screaming louder and needed more attention because she was unexperienced. _'I'll let Kurama help with Hikari.'_ she thought to herself. 

Kurama had been running around supplying both rooms with so many towels it could have probably filled up an entire warehouse with them. 

Hikari held her stomach, whimpering. 

After he figured he had supplied them with enough, he retired into Hikari's room to help. 

Hiei stroked Hikari's hair softly.

Hikari whimpered more.

~*~*meanwhile in the other room*~*~ 

Yukina grabbed on to Kuwabara's sleeve. She wouldn't let go for anything. 

She breathed rhythmically. 

Kuwabara held her hand. 

Hikari bit her lip as she had a contraction. 

Hiei wrung out a washcloth and placed it on her head. 

Hikari groaned in pain. 

Hiei stroked her hair telling her everything was going to be alright. 

Kurama nodded to Hiei telling him it was time. 

Keiko did the same to Yukina. 

Yukina pushed.

Hikari groaned in pain. 

Hikari pushed. 

Hiei smiled. "You're almost there." he told her kindly. 

Hikari pushed again. 

She bit her lip so she didn't scream, making it bleed. 

Kuwabara looked at Yukina. "Come on.. everything is going to fine..." he said, stroking her hair. 

Yukina glared at him. She started to squeeze his hand. "That isn't helping sweetheart!!!!" she screamed as she felt another contraction and pushed. 

Keiko smiled. "You're almost there. A couple more pushes should do it." she announced. 

Kuwabara felt unloved. "Push Yukina... come on..." he said even though she yelled at him. 

Hikari finally screamed as a baby came out. She was panting but almost screamed as she felt another contraction. 

Kurama caught the baby. "Hiei? Now would you like to do the honors? It can't be worse than what you guys did the other night."

~Ok guys. I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated since forever. You see…the chapters to this story are all mixed up cause like I said, I did this one on instant messenger and yeah. This is a long chapter because I didn't want you guys to hate me. Also, if there are any grammatical errors or anything I'm sorry cause there were 12 pages to proofread. (grueling work if you ask me) Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I hope you like this chappie! ~ Miyu


	20. The Silence of the Answer

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 20- The Silence of the Answer

~*~*The Next Week*~*~

Yukina was sitting on the bed playing with Myou's arms. 

Myou giggled cutely. 

Hikari was sitting on her bed, playing with Shuurin.

Shuurin blinked and smiled. 

She smiled and played with his arms.

Haya was sprawled out on Hiei's pillow.

Hikari looked at Haya and chuckled. 

Haya tilted her head and laughed. She sucked on her toes.

Hikari smiled. 

Haya tried to sit up. She was a bit wobbly but she grabbed onto Hikari's arm. She seemed proud of herself that she had gotten at least that far. 

Hikari smiled. Watching Haya. _'I remember Naturo could talk the second day... Haya can barely even sit up... so weird...' _

Shuurin giggled.

Hikari smiled, holding his hands. 

Hiei heard him laughing. He walked into the room. 

"Too much happiness." he joked smiling. 

She chuckled. 

Hiei grinned. He picked up Haya who smiled and kicked her legs happily. 

"D-dada......" she mumbled between giggles. 

Hiei almost fell over. 

Hikari smiled. 

__

'Compose yourself...you can't fall over while holding the child.' Hiei thought to himself. 

Hiei looked over at Hikari as if expecting Shuurin to say something as well. 

Hikari smiled, wanting to see if Shuurin would say anything.

Shuurin sat there silent. 

Hikari smiled. 

Hiei looked at Shuurin. "I'm surprised he hasn't said anything. Naturo was talking by two days and Haya by a week...but he doesn't seem to be responding to sound like those two..." 

Hikari nodded. "Oh well... hopefully he will talk in a little while..." 

Hiei nodded unconvinced. 

She thought something was wrong with Shuurin but wouldn't say anything. 

Hiei thought the same but he didn't want to worry Hikari. 

~*~*A Week Later*~*~ 

Hikari held Shuurin in her arms as usual. "Shuurin... look at me if you can hear me... do something..." she said quietly. She was worried he wasn't healthy but she still hadn't said anything to Hiei. 

Shuurin was interested in something else. He didn't respond. 

Hikari's eyes filled with more worry. "Shuurin... please... look at me..." 

No response still. 

Hiei and Kurama stepped into the room. Hiei kneeled down next to Hikari. 

Hikari's eyes were filled with tears. She knew something was wrong with Shuurin. 

Hiei clapped his hands so loudly that Haya began to cry. 

Shuurin still didn't respond. 

Hikari got an idea. She wanted to see if Shuurin would respond to something visible. She ran a finger a few inches in front of Shuurin's face to see if he would respond to that. 

He grasped her finger. 

Hikari looked at Hiei. "H-Hiei... I... I think he can't h-hear..." she said as tears were in her eyes. 

Kurama nodded sadly. "Just as I suspected. Shuurin hasn't responded to any of the noises for the past 2 weeks. He's deaf I'm afraid." Kurama said. 

Hikari's eyes filled with even more tears. 

Kurama struck an idea. "Have you heard of sign language?" 

Hiei had a blank, confused look on his face. 

"What about you Hikari?" he asked her.

Hikari looked at Kurama. "Er... I know some..." she said. She had learned it a while ago when she knew a person who had been deaf. 

Kurama smiled slightly. "Good. Then it shouldn't all be new to you." 

She smiled a little bit. Her hands were shaking because she was so worried and scared that Shuurin would never be able to hear... 

Hiei was worried sick too. But would never be so weak in ego as to show it. 

A few tears fell down her face. _'Why couldn't I go deaf? Why did my child have to...' _she thought silently. 

Hiei saw the look on her face. 

Kurama thought it best if he left them alone. 

Hikari's eyes went emotionless as she just stared into space. 

"Hikari. We can teach him sign language. I'll have to learn as well...but if it helps our child. You know I'd be willing to throw away my life as you would too." Hiei said. Even though he couldn't tell if she was hearing the words issuing from his mouth. 

Hikari didn't even hear what he said. She opened her mouth to say something but just a quiet sob came out. 

Hiei embraced her softly. He nuzzled the side of her head with his. "Everything will be alright..." 

Hikari put her head to his chest and cried into his chest. 

She still held Shuurin. 

Hiei stroked her hair gently. 

He looked at Shuurin. _'You'll speak to us someday. I swear it.'_

She cried into his chest. "I-I d-don't u-u-understand w-why i-it c-c-couldn't h-have j-just b-been m-me..." she sobbed into his chest. She knew Shuurin had been deaf but hearing someone else say it made it sink in. 

Hiei kissed the side of her head. "I know. I thought the same thing. Why it had to be Shuurin and not some other ningen's child." 

She sighed. 

She slowly pulled away from Hiei's chest and she just sat back, thinking silently. She stared into space, going emotionless. 

Hiei sighed_. 'Why couldn't it have been me? It would have saved Hikari a lot of pain.'_

__

'At least it wasn't Hiei... if it was... I don't think I would be able to live...' she thought showing no emotion what-so-ever. 

Hiei couldn't tell what she was thinking at all. He stared into her eyes and saw nothing...nothing but emptiness.

She stared back into his eyes but it was like she wasn't even looking at anything... there was no focus in her eyes... it was eerie, like she was just staring right through him. 

Hiei felt her head. Shuurin was falling asleep. He sat up but kept almost falling over as he tried to close his eyes. His will was too much for him. 

Hikari didn't even notice anything that was happening. 

Hiei put his hand on Shuurin and laid him down on top of Hikari. He fell asleep immediately. 

He then placed Haya on top of her as well and picked all three of them up at once. 

He was worried about Hikari. _'I didn't know she would take it this hard.'_ he thought. 

Hikari shook a tiny bit, still showing no emotion. She didn't know what to do... so many thoughts were coming into her mind, she didn't have a clue of what to do. Her eyes, still emptiness. 

Hiei carried them to their room and laid them all in bed. He put Haya and Shuurin in their crib and crawled into bed along with Hikari. He wrapped his arm around her waist. 

She looked up at the ceiling, not even responding. Every breath she took made her chest feel like it was ready to cave in on her. 

Hiei removed his arm and turned around. He laid on his side facing the window. 

She shook a bit. "H-Hiei..." she sobbed out and went and hugged him. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. 

Hiei knew this. He turned around and wrapped both his arms around her. "I know. I know." he said trying to hush her crying.

She whimpered a bit, putting her head to his chest, tears falling down her face. 

Hiei held her head to his chest. He wanted to calm her so badly...but he didn't know how. "I-I love you Hikari." 

Hikari's crying calmed down a bit.

Hiei held her closer. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to say but he said it anyway. "It could be worse Hikari." 

Hikari cried more, just thinking about it. It wasn't the right thing to say. 

Hiei sighed. "I'm sorry." he said and he let go of her. He turned the opposite direction and on to his side again. 

She put her hands around his stomach, just wanting to be held. 

Hiei turned around and sat up. He pulled her into his lap. 

She instantly cuddled to him and put her head to his chest. 

Hiei stroked her hair. "Tomorrow we'll begin the sign language...or whatever it's called. Someday our child will hear. I promise." 

She nodded slowly. 

"I know... I love you..." she mumbled and did the signs for 'I love you'. 

Hiei smiled slightly. "I guess it's a start. I know nothing." he said sighing. "You'll be teaching me just as much as you do him." 

She smiled very very faintly. 

Hiei laid back down in bed still holding Hikari. "Now. You need to sleep." 

Hikari sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. 

Hiei did as well. 

Hikari kept trying to sleep but she couldn't really. 

Hiei felt her moving in bed. 

He rubbed her sides gently. 

She tossed and turned a bit but finally relaxed. Still not asleep. 

Hiei finally fell asleep. 

~*~*Morning*~*~

All night, Hikari had been awake. Unable to sleep. 

Haya woke up screaming. 

Hikari opened her eyes and ran over to Haya and picked her up. 

"M-momma..." she said cuddling to Hikari. 

Hikari held her, sighing. Very tired. She sat down on the edge of the bed and rocked her back and forth softly, singing very softly.

Shuurin continued to sleep peacefully. 

Haya's crying hadn't bothered him at all. 

Haya fell asleep holding on to Hikari's clothes. 

Hikari sighed, continuing to rock her back and forth until she was sure Haya was asleep. She walked over and placed Haya in the crib and climbed back into bed, very tired.

Haya rolled over and held on to Shuurin's arm. 

Hikari looked over at them and watched them with a frown. She was sad Shuurin hadn't woken up from that... even though it sounded weird to wish he had... 

Shuurin began to whimper. Haya was squeezing too hard but she didn't notice because she was asleep.

Hikari went over and blinked. She took Haya's arm off of Shuurin and picked him up and began to sing as a reflex. She stopped, remembering he couldn't hear. 

Shuurin looked around. He could feel the vibrations of her singing and when she stopped he began to cry.

She blinked and began to sing again. 

Shuurin sighed and started to fall asleep. He held onto Hikari's finger. 

Hikari continued to sing. She sat down on the bed, wondering why he had cried when she stopped singing. 

Shuurin continued to sleep peacefully. 

Hiei woke up. It was beginning to get light outside. 

He sat up and held his head. 

Hikari slowly stopped singing. 

She watched Shuurin silently. 

Shuurin whimpered a bit. Hiei held his head still. He had a major head ache from lack of sleep. 

Hikari frowned, hearing Shuurin whimper. Her head hurt a whole whole lot from no sleep and she showed that she was tired. She was swaying a bit. She began to sing again.

Shuurin calmed down a bit.

She continued to sing softly. 

Shuurin sighed, closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Hikari stopped singing, laid him back down in the crib and laid down in bed. 

Hiei wrapped his arm around her waist again.

She nuzzled into him tiredly. 

He yawned. Sure he had gotten sleep but not enough to brag about. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll take care of them." he muttered. 

She shook her head. "No... I'll stay awake... you sleep..." 

Hiei sat up and pushed her into the bed gently. "No. You need your sleep more than I do. Just go to bed already." he said sternly but kindly.

She moved, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her head hurt but she tried to ignore it. "No. You sleep..." she wasn't going to fall back asleep. No matter what he tried. 

Hiei sighed. "Then I wont sleep either." he said stubbornly. 

She looked into his eyes. "No. Sleep!" she said, aggravated. 

Hiei looked out the window. "Its morning Hikari..." he said quietly. 

She sighed. 

Haya moved slightly in her sleep. 

Hiei stood up and walked briskly toward the door. "I think it's time for breakfast." he said quietly. So quietly it was barely audible to human ears. 

Hikari nodded tiredly and stood. 

She was so tired, she was swaying slightly. 

__

'If only she would listen to me. She'd be a lot better off.' Hiei thought to himself. 

She walked over next to him. Trying not to show she was tired. 

He noticed and picked her up in his arms and carried her down the stairs, leaving Naturo in bed and the twins asleep. 

She blinked, looking up at him. 

Hiei was tired but he didn't want to show it. He brought her downstairs and to the breakfast table. 

Kurama had to make breakfast by himself nowadays since Yukina wasn't around anymore.

Hikari knew Hiei was tired and it made her frown. She didn't want him to be tired and to be taking care of her. 

Hiei tried as hard as he could not to show his fatigue but he was failing miserably. He decided he didn't want anything to eat and sat at the table with nothing in front of him. 

Hikari wasn't hungry at all, just extremely tired but trying not to show it. She was trying as hard as humanily... er... demonily possible to not show how tired she was but was failing just as bad as Hiei. 

Kurama turned around and looked at the two_. 'Man...look at them...I bet they haven't gotten a wink of sleep.'_ he thought. 

'Maybe I should help them with the children some night.' 

Hikari yawned softly. 

She looked out the window, thinking about the twins. Thinking mainly about Shuurin. 

Shuurin started crying and Hiei was about to get up before Kurama's hand landed on his shoulder. "I'll take care of him." he said confidently as he set the breakfast on the table between the two, even though he knew they wouldn't eat it. 

Hikari looked at Kurama. She wanted to go take care of Shuurin. She stood. "Kurama.... I will go take care of him..." she said as she swayed slightly. 

"Y-you mean you want to? Alright...I wont stand in your way." he said as he walked and sat down at the table. 

She walked up the stairs and walked into Hiei and her room. She took Shuurin in her arms, started to sing weakly. 

Hiei put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands. _'How am I going to get through to her? She doesn't have to do everything.'_ he thought. 

Hikari continued to sing softly/weakly, swaying slightly. 

She sat down on the bed, unsure if she would be able to stand for much longer. 

Shuurin smiled. He wasn't exactly tired. Haya on the other hand was still asleep and had a look of content on her face. 

Hikari smiled and kissed him on his forehead. 

He giggled and grasped part of her shirt in his tiny hand. 

She smiled a bit more.

Hiei was still downstairs and Kurama had left the room to go get something. 

He came back in with about 6 books in his arms. 

Hikari smiled softly. "Do you want to go downstairs with mommy?" she asked Shuurin.

Shuurin smiled. 

Hikari slapped herself mentally, remembering Shuurin couldn't hear her. She smiled and got up and went back down to the kitchen. Swaying slightly. 

Hiei saw her coming down the stairs. He sighed. 

Kurama was waiting for her to sit down because he had something he wanted to show them. 

Hikari walked over and sat down. She looked both tired and weak.

Kurama set the books on the table. Their titles were _Working With Deaf Children, A History of Deaf Demons, Sign Language for Dummies, Demons Who Can't Hear, Demon Signlanguage, and What to do if Your Demon Baby is Born Deaf _

"If you cant tell from reading the titles on these books, I took a quick trip to Makai last night and borrowed them from the Makai library."


	21. Still learning

A Lover's Destiny

Chapter 21- Still learning

Hikari looked at Kurama. She was quite amazed he actually did that for her and Hiei. "Thanks. Thanks a lot..." 

Kurama nodded. 

Hiei smiled weakly. 

Hikari looked at Hiei with a frown. She could really tell he was tired and weak; she didn't want him to be. Even though she was worse then he...

Kurama handed one of the books to Hikari. 

Hikari looked through it, careful of Shuurin though. 

Shuurin was really interested in the book for some reason, even though he had no idea what it was about. 

Hikari chuckled, watching Shuurin. She read each page but had the book so if he wanted, he could see it. 

He tried to pull out a page.

"Shuurin, stop!" she sighed. She mumbled "he can't hear me..." she grabbed his hand and took the page out of it. 

Shuurin wasn't sure what he did wrong but he kept flailing his arms and trying to get to the book. 

Hikari put the book on the table, out of his reach, with a sigh. 

Shuurin sighed and pulled his hand away. He sat in her lap boredily. 

She watched him with a sigh. She took his hand in hers and moved it slightly, trying to make him 'un-bored'. She would have to teach him Signlanguage soon. 

He looked up at her with big eyes. 

She looked at Hiei. "I think I should start trying to teach him to sign..." she said. 

Hiei nodded. "Fine...but what do we start with?" 

"I guess... Mom and Dad..." she said. She looked at Shuurin, pointed to herself, and then signed the sign for 'Mom'. She then moved and took Shuurin's hand and made him point to Hiei and then signed the sign for 'Dad'.

Shurin looked at her a little confused but he tried the sign for mommy. It was a little awkward at first because he didn't exactly realize what he was saying. 

Hikari smiled. She redid the sign for mom. 

And then took his hand, and made him point at her. 

Shuurin realized what she was saying and did the sign again with his other hand.

Hikari smiled more. 

Shuurin smiled at her then looked at Hiei with wide eyes. 

Hikari did the sign for 'Dad' again and made Shuurin point at Hiei. 

Shuurin looked back at her and did the sign.

She smiled. 

Even Hiei smiled this time. 

Kurama laughed. "Now we're getting somewhere." 

Hiei grabbed another of the books and looked up the sign for 'Godfather' 

Hikari already knew it but didn't know he was looking for it. 

He found it and tried to sign it. It was a first for him so it took him a while. He glared at Hikari and Kurama. " Don't laugh." he said through clenched teeth.

Hikari watched Hiei. "You're trying to do the sign for Godfather aren't you?" she asked. She actually thought he was quite good for trying for a first time. 

Hiei glared at the book again as if trying to burn it with his eyes. 

Hikari chuckled softly. "Actually... you are quite good...." 

Hiei looked at Kurama. "You're the Godfather..." he said as he signed the word and looked at Shuurin making sure he was paying attention. "Of our children..." 

Hiei felt like an idiot. 

Hikari smiled softly. 

__

'I can't believe I'm doing this...grrrr' Hiei thought. 

Hikari took Shuurin's hand and pointed to Kurama and looked at Hiei for him to do the sign again. 

He didn't want to but he did anyway. 

She smiled. She was really trying not to just scream 'If you want your child to talk then freaking learn and do the signs because he won't be able to actually talk to us unless he knows how to say certain freaking things!' which was hard since she got aggravated quite easily when she was tired. She looked at Shuurin with a sigh. 

Hiei glared at the book again. 'I really wish it would burn...I wish this whole world would burn.' 

He wanted to teach the sign to Shuurin. He really did but he thought he was bad at it. 

Hikari sighed. She was getting really aggravated. She did the sign for godfather and pointed at Kurama. 

The air around her was actually quite hot since she was starting to get mad. Not mad at Hiei or Shuurin or Kurama... just mad at herself mainly... 

Shuurin looked up at her confused. 

He realized the room was getting hotter. 

She sighed. "Since he seems to be confused right now, I am going out back" she said as she got up and gave Shuurin to Hiei and walked outside. 

Hiei sighed and looked at Shuurin. 

Shuurin extended his arms. He wanted his mommy back. 

He started signing 'Mommy' over and over again.

Hikari had her teeth clenched. She really hated herself for giving birth to a deaf child. She thought it was all her fault. She jumped into a tree, quite far from the house and sighed. 

It was really hot around her. If you touched her though, she would be as cold as ice because she was both sad and angry at the same time. 

And Hiei getting mad because he thought he couldn't sign very well made her think he was just mad at her. Tears fell down her face as she leaned against a tree branch. 

Shuurin started to cry. 

He couldn't hear himself so he cried louder and louder. 

Hikari heard him cry and that just made her even sadder and angrier at the same time. 'Why doesn't Hiei comfort him?! Geez! Am I the only one that cares about him?! And why is he crying in the first place?! ' 

Hiei didn't know much about children. He handed Shuurin to Kurama. 

Hikari sighed and hit her head repeatedly against the tree branch that she was leaning on, hoping it would somehow take away her problems but all it did was give her a terrible headache. 

Shuurin looked up at Kurama and stopped crying. 

Kurama smiled. 

Hiei ran out the front door to find Hikari. 

Hikari felt him coming and used what energy she had left to make a small barrier around her so he couldn't come within 5 feet of her. 

She was really sad. 

Hiei was 5 feet away from the tree and he kept pushing but something around it wouldn't let him go anymore. 

"Hi-kar-i..." he muttered trying to get closer to the tree he knew she was in. 

"Leave me alone" she muttered. 

The barrier was draining her energy, and fast but she did all she could to keep it up. 

Hiei kept pushing against the barrier. He was going to get through if it was the last thing he did.

The barrier was slowly getting weaker and retracting. 

She didn't have the energy to keep it up. 

Hiei broke through and almost hit his head on the base of the tree. 

Hikari looked down at him weakly. The air still burning hot around her, yet her, as cold as ice. 

Hiei sighed and climbed up in the tree next to her. 

She turned very weakly away from him. 

"Leave. Me. Alone." she said through clenched teeth. 

Hiei shook his head. "I refuse to leave you Hikari." 

"I don't see why not. It would just be my fault you left me anyways." she muttered. 

Hiei put his arm around her. "No it wouldn't be. You've done nothing wrong." 

"Everything is my fault! The reason why Shuurin is deaf! The reason why he was crying! And you know it!" she said as tears fell down her face. 

She pushed him away from her. 

She didn't think she deserved him. 

Hiei almost fell off but he gained his balance again. "It's half my fault he's deaf." 

"No it isn't. It's all mine." 

Tears ran down her face. She was cold to the touch. 

Hiei took her and put her into his lap anyway. He had gotten used to the cold from her being sick before. Nothing could be as cold as that.

She looked away from him. 

Hiei put his head against her. "I'm not listening to you when you say it's all your fault. You know full well it's not. When we chose to get married we took that chance. There was no way we could have known." 

She was whimpering. She actually fully believed it was all her fault. 

She didn't look him in the eyes. She didn't even look at him. She thought she didn't even deserve him. 

Hiei held her closer to him. 

She was shaking slightly. 

"T-This is all my fault..." she mumbled. 

Hiei rubbed her arms. 

Hikari seemed to calm down but not by much.

Hiei jumped out of the tree. "I won't bother you then. Just come inside when you're done." 

She looked at him. "D-Don't... leave me..." she said. She didn't want to admit it but she was really hurt inside. And she didn't even know why. 

Hiei sighed and turned around. "Come down here." he said as kindly as possible for Hiei.

She walked inside slowly.

Hiei brought her back into the kitchen. 

Kurama was holding Shuurin in his arms still. 

She sat down in a chair, still swaying just slightly. 

Kurama smiled and used his other hand to give her one of the other Signlanguage books. 

Shuurin flailed his arms happily.

Hikari smiled and looked through the book. Sighing. She really hated looking through all these books when she was about to drop from fatigue... 

Hiei almost fell asleep on the spot but fought to keep his head up. 

Hikari looked through the book. "Kurama, can I see Shuurin for a second?" she said, putting the book down for a second. 

Kurama nodded and handed him to her kindly. 

She took him in her arms, and did the sign for godfather again, since he never actually did it before, and took his hand and pointed at Kurama. 

Shuurin knew Kurama was someone to be trusted and did the sign after watching Hikari do it a few times. 

Hikari smiled. 

She then thought about some other signs for him to learn. 

Naturo had woken up and ran down the stairs into the kitchen and jumped into Hiei's lap. 

Hiei was surprised to say the least but he just sat there. 

Hikari smiled. She had an idea. She did the sign for brother, took one of Shuurin's small hands and pointed at Naturo. 

Shuurin did the sign. He was learning rather quickly. 

Hikari smiled more. 

"When we go upstairs, we can teach Shuurin the sign for sister" she said with smile to Hiei. 

Hiei nodded. 

Haya rolled over in bed and noticed Shuurin wasn't with her. She began to whimper. 

Hikari didn't hear Haya mainly because she was tired. 

Hiei did. He set Naturo down on the floor and went to get her. 

He stood up tiredly. 

Kurama stopped him and pushed him back into the seat. 

He went to get Haya instead. 

Hikari blinked and yawned. 

Kurama picked her up out of her crib and carried her down the stairs in his arms. 

Naturo was currently looking at a Signlanguage book, trying to sign brother. Just for the heck of it. 

Kurama stood by the table with Haya. 

Haya reached her arm out to Shuurin. 

Hikari smiled. She looked at Shuurin, did the sign for sister, took his hand and made him point at Haya. 

Shuurin did the sign then he extended his arms to Haya. He wanted his sister. 

Hikari got up and walked over and slowly, carefully, took Haya from Kurama's arms into her arms so the two could be next to each other. 

Shuurin hugged her and Haya hugged him back with the utmost look of content. 

Hikari smiled softly and sat back down. Swaying just slightly.

She watched Haya and Shuurin with a smile. She watched Naturo frankly try to sign mother, now that he knew how to sign brother and sister. She chuckled. 

It was funny to watch.

Shuurin let go of Haya for a second and did the sign for 'sister' then he hugged her again. 

Hikari smiled. 

Haya looked at Hikari confusedly. To her, his signs just looked like he was moving his arms around. "S-shuurin..." she muttered with some difficulty. 

Hikari looked at Haya. "Haya... he is doing signs..." she said, noticing she probably couldn't understand what she, Hikari, was saying, Hikari looked at Haya, did the sign for brother and took Haya's hand and pointed at Shuurin. 

"Oh...s-s-signs..." she said still fairly confused. 

Hikari chuckled softly. 

"Haya..." as if talking to an adult, Hikari said "He can't hear... he talks through hand movements... or signs as we call them..." she said. She noticed she was sounding very stupid, talking to Haya like she was an adult. 

Haya surprising enough understood. 

"Shuurin c-can't hear?" she asked sweetly. 

Hikari nodded.

Haya didn't seem too upset. She had noticed something wrong when her crying hadn't woke him the other night. 

She smiled. Happy that it didn't upset Haya like it had upset her.

~*~*~Sorry if Hiei seems a bit OOC…I mean…how do _you_ think he would act if he had to learn sign language? Well anyway. Thank you guys SO much for being such good reviewers. It's really up to you how often I get these posted because it depends on how many reviews I get on the chapters. Well anyway, ARIGATOU!~*~*~ Miyu


End file.
